Dó Sustenido
by Daphne P
Summary: Ele precisava do emprego, precisava do dinheiro, o que ele não precisava era de uma criança arrogante e seu pai igualmente pedante. Então o que fazer quando um desse tipo entra em seu caminho? Apaixonar-se é claro! 13x6 Yaoi
1. Acorde Inicial

**NA: **Eu sei, eu sei, a primeira pergunta que vocês devem estar fazendo: "E quanto a Operação Cupido II, e Sr. & Sr. Yuy? Ela posta nova fic e nem termina as outras?" Bem, infelizmente essas duas fics entraram em HIATUS porque a musa delas fugiu. Estou caçando a infeliz, mas até o momento não tive sorte. Em compensação uma nova musa surgiu e eu não pude recusar a generosidade dela, pude? Óbvio que não.

Essa fic vai ser postada aos poucos, não garanto capítulos rápidos, mas tentarei me esforçar e peço a todos paciência.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, infelizmente, senão já teria traçado o Zechs para mim faz tempos.

**Shipper: **13x6, 1x2, quem sabe um 3x4.

**Notas: **Yaoi (talvez lemon), AU (universo alternativo) e etc.

**Resumo: **Ele precisava do emprego, precisava do dinheiro, mas lidar com crianças arrogantes nunca foi o seu forte, menos ainda lidar com o pai delas. O que um jovem estudante pode então fazer quando em seu caminho entra um sujeito cujo primeiro sentimento que lhe desperta é a vontade de estapeá-lo no meio da cara e gritar de ódio? Apaixonar-se é claro!

* * *

**DÓ SUSTENIDO**

**ACORDE INICIAL**

**A primeira impressão é sempre a que fica!**

Ele precisava do emprego, era o que dizia a si mesmo enquanto via o endereço anotado em uma letra rebuscada na folha de papel entre seus dedos longos e firmes. Ele precisava do emprego _e_ do dinheiro. Repetiu mais uma vez mentalmente, pensando logo em seguida que a sua mãe acharia o fundo do poço vê-lo em frente aquela grande mansão prestes a desperdiçar seu talento ensinando pré-adolescentes ricas a tocar piano. Porém, no momento, a opinião da sua doce mãe não contava, pois a mesma estava em uma casa de repousou sofrendo de Alzheimer. Se ela ao menos lembrasse o seu nome, seria milagre ela lembrar de repreendê-lo por causa da proposta.

E ele precisava do emprego. Tinha contas a pagar e a clínica de repouso não era barata. Já morava em um diminuto apartamento para assim poupar despesas, a luz estava cortada há um mês, pois era cara demais e ele apenas lembrava-se de pagar o condomínio e o aquecimento, pois o inverno alemão não era de perdoar os pobres desavisados. E claro, havia a faculdade. Era bolsista, mas ainda sim os livros, material e o metrô não eram de graça.

Mais uma vez olhou para o endereço entre seus dedos e soltou um sofrido suspiro, enfiando o papel no bolso de qualquer maneira e puxando a gola de seu longo e surrado casaco mais para cima do rosto, tentando aquecer as suas bochechas rosadas por causa do frio. Hesitante, encaminhou-se até o interfone atrelado a uma pilastra de pedra onde ficava preso o enorme portão de cobre e o tocou. Pacientemente esperou por uma resposta.

Uma voz metálica e rouca pela idade o respondeu, inquirindo o nome e motivo da visita e ele rapidamente cedeu todos os dados. Logo estática soou do interfone e segundos depois o velho portão começou a ranger na clara indicação de que estava sendo aberto. Ainda incerto, atravessou as ricamente trabalhadas grades e tomou o caminho de pedras levemente molhadas pela neve derretida da manhã rumo à entrada da enorme construção.

Antes mesmo que pusesse os pés no primeiro degrau de entrada, a pesada porta de carvalho abriu-se e um homem anormalmente magro, rosto marcado pelo tempo, cabelos grisalhos e rareando e vestido com o tradicional uniforme de mordomo o cumprimentou. O rapaz torceu levemente o nariz bem feito, sentindo o cheiro do dinheiro emanar do criado. Ter um mordomo era sinônimo de status, poucos treinados pela velha escola inglesa ainda existiam no mundo e talvez ele tenha visto um ou outro em um dos poucos hotéis de luxo no qual conseguiu tocar para conseguir um trocado.

- Queira entrar senhor. – disse polidamente o homem, a voz rouca sendo a mesma que o respondeu pelo interfone. – Milady Mariméia o espera. – continuou e o rapaz pisou vagarosamente casa adentro, com a leve sensação de que logo o senhor perceberia que o jovem não pertencia àquele lugar devido as suas roupas tão mundanas e o enxotaria a pontapés dali. Ou então soltaria os cachorros sobre ele. Discretamente recuou um passo, inclinando-se para trás e olhando sobre o ombro na vã tentativa de ver se tinha algum canino sedento por sangue zanzando no quintal. Nada encontrou.

Respirou fundo, tomando coragem e assim finalmente entrou na casa. O mordomo estendeu uma mão pedindo claramente pelo casaco que ele usava e o jovem hesitante retirou a peça de roupa, a entregando. Viu quando as sobrancelhas grisalhas do homem se ergueram questionando o estado do casaco e ele deu um sorriso sem graça. A vestimenta de couro havia sido um capricho do passado, quando com algum dinheiro sobrando ele vira a roupa na vitrine de uma loja e a comprara. Estava começando a desbotar por causa do uso excessivo e a desgastar nas extremidades, mas ainda sim cumpria brilhantemente a sua função de aquecer.

Esperou que o homem em sua lentidão causada pelo acumulo de anos sobre a terra guardasse o casaco no roupeiro perto da porta e quando o mesmo o fez, começou a acompanhar os passos praticamente arrastados do mordomo ao longo da casa. Seus olhos inquietos observavam atentos a tudo a sua volta, talvez surpreso diante de tamanho luxo ou então registrando possíveis saídas para quando fosse preciso fugir daquele lugar ao perceber que não era apto para o cargo.

Nunca fora paciente com crianças, pois sempre fora filho único, embora em sua longa memória, lá no passado, ele recordasse de um bebê em seus braços sorrindo para ele, mas logo como a lembrança vinha, ela ia. O aviso no setor de empregos da faculdade havia sido um chamariz. Ele era curto e sucinto e não estipulava coisas como quem era o contratante, a carga horária ou qual seria o seu salário. Apenas pedia alguém competente para o trabalho. Não saberia dizer o que o incitou a arrancar o panfleto do mural e marcar a entrevista. Lembrava-se de que uma voz firme e amedrontadora tinha lhe feito perguntas que o fez corar e por um breve momento pensou em desistir mas rapidamente voltou atrás.

Perdido em pensamentos acompanhou o sujeito até que este parou em frente a grandes portas duplas de vidro, as abrindo e ao mesmo tempo bloqueando a sua visão para o que tinha dentro da sala. Novamente a voz rouca chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele espichou-se para ver sobre o ombro com quem o velho falava. Quando este se virou abruptamente em uma velocidade que surpreendeu o rapaz, o mesmo tropeçou sobre os pés, quase caindo no chão.

- Por favor senhor. – o mordomo fez uma reverência que pareceu fazer seu nariz fino e comprido tocar os joelhos magros enquanto estendia o braço fraco em direção a porta. Puxando a alça de sua bolsa surrada mais para sobre o ombro, ele passou pelo criado e adentrou a sala, olhando-a com a mesma curiosidade e inquietação que fez com o restante da casa.

O local era amplo, um salão espaçoso que tinha poucos móveis de decoração e duas grandes portas de acesso aos bem cuidados jardins dos fundos. Quadros de pintores conhecidos enfeitavam as paredes peroladas e o jovem não duvidou nem por um momento que fossem a versão original. Um enorme piano de cauda acompanhava a decoração e parecia impor-se solitário no centro do salão. E, ao lado do instrumento, estava uma menina por volta de seus dez anos, usando um longo vestido amarelo girassol de mangas compridas e cheio de rendas e laços. Seus cabelos curtos e escandalosamente ruivos eram presos com um laço de mesma cor.

Ela parecia uma bonequinha da mais fina porcelana chinesa, se não fosse pelo olhar azulado contrariado que o direcionava. Arriscou dar um sorriso na direção dela, mas foi apenas cumprimentado com uma expressão atravessada.

- Sente-se! – ordenou com uma voz aguda e autoritária e o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da petulância da garota. Por um breve momento ao vê-la pensou que teria seus pré-conceitos jogados em terra, mas parecia que em ao menos alguma coisa não estava enganado. Vagarosamente caminhou até a jovem e tomou sua posição no banco do piano, com a ruivinha prontamente acomodando-se ao seu lado. – Me ensine. – continuou no mesmo tom e ele sentiu ímpetos de esganá-la se não fosse por um porém:

Esta era uma aula experimental, era apenas para saber se ele estava a altura de ser professor da garota e, repetiu mais uma vez mentalmente além de estar contando até mil, ele precisava do emprego.

- E então? O que está esperando? – continuou petulante, cruzando os braços sobre o peito magro e o jovem engoliu um suspiro.

- Talvez que tal começarmos nos apresentando como manda a boa regra da educação? – finalmente falou, estendendo uma mão para ela. – Eu sou Zechs Marquise. – disse e viu com desagrado os olhos azuis mirarem a sua mão estendida com ar de desprezo, como se a mesma tivesse sido mergulhada no lixo, e a pose arrogante da menina não esmoreceu.

- Deveria saber quem eu sou operário! – rebateu a garota em tom ultrajado e Zechs sentiu vontade de soltar uma resposta atravessada para ela. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era essa fedelha e para ele não importava nem um pouco. – Eu sou Mariméia Khushrenada! Herdeira da maior corporação da Alemanha. – famosa quem? Pensou o jovem com as sobrancelhas loiras franzidas. – E você me chamará de Milady Khushrenada! – ordenou e o rapaz quis matá-la neste exato momento. Ficava surpreso de saber que ainda existia gente desse tipo no mundo e já conseguia visualizar o futuro dela.

Uma jovem bonita, extremamente rica e absurdamente mimada que sempre teria tudo num estalar de dedos, viveria do dinheiro do pai e não saberia ferver nem uma água se a sua vida dependesse disso. Com certeza se casaria com um milionário idiota pasmado pela sua beleza e o mesmo comeria na palma da mão dela. Apostaria que o dito homem seria absurdamente mais velho que ela e em pouco tempo teria uma coleção de chifres adornando a cabeça.

Deus, como odiava crianças!

- Como queira Milady Khushrenada. – disse entre dentes, com o sorriso falso estampado no rosto. – Me diga, até onde vai o seu conhecimento das notas musicais? – quando viu o rosto pálido adquirir uma expressão confusa, soltou outro suspiro. Seria uma longa e dolorosa tarde.

_Continua..._


	2. Primeiro Acorde

**PRIMEIRO ACORDE**

**Vida e Vida de Zechs Maquise**

E sol mal tinha despontado entre as nuvens quando o despertador começou a fazer seu usual som estridente pelo quarto. Uma mão brotou de sob as cobertas, começando a tatear o criado-mudo ao lado da cama a procura do aparelho e espalmando o mesmo com violência, o silenciando. Lentamente um corpo se mexeu sob a massa de cobertores e um rosto sonolento foi revelado. Olhos azuis piscaram preguiçosamente enquanto tentava focalizar o teto branco e depois de um minuto com a criatura inerte sobre a cama, ele moveu-se novamente.

Zechs chutou as cobertas para o chão, sentando no colchão e espreguiçando-se langorosamente. Coçou a cabeça na vã tentativa de espantar o sono, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi prender os dedos entre o emaranhado de nós que estavam nos longos fios loiros. Deu uma careta quando um puxão mais forte machucou seu couro cabeludo e finalmente ergueu-se da cama, caminhando a passos arrastados até o pequeno banheiro e mirando a sua reflexão no espelho pintado com pequenos pontinhos pretos.

Olhos vermelhos de cansaço o miraram de volta, acompanhados por olheiras negras que adornavam os belos orbes azuis. Um rosto jovem e pálido era emoldurado pelas bordas do espelho e se não fosse pela postura caída que ele apresentava no exato momento, se diria que o rapaz ainda estava no auge da adolescência. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade.

Zechs Marquise ainda tinha dezenove anos recém completos, mas a altura e as expressões firmes e maduras de alguém que vira e passara por muita coisa na vida o fazia parecer mais velho. As mãos calejadas dos vários trabalhos braçais que exercera desde os quinze anos e as sardas resultantes de horas sob o sol quente quando ainda morava na Itália e foi funcionário de um vinhedo mostravam que a sua infância tinha ido embora cedo e a vida adulta chegado antes do que deveria.

E era por isso que detestava crianças.

Não soube o que foi ser uma, logo não sabia lidar com uma, mas ainda sim precisava do emprego. E pensar nisso o fazia remeter para o dia anterior e o fato de que agora ele sentia-se um lixo diretamente saído da boca do boi.

Mariméia Khushrenada, ou _Milady Khushrenada_, pensou com deboche, era uma pirralha mimada e perfeccionista que achava que sabia mais do que o seu cérebro pouco desenvolvido de dez anos poderia computar. E a cada novo acorde e nota que ele ensinava a menina, a mesma o olhava com desprezo como se questionando a capacidade mental dele e sempre dizendo que os exercícios eram fáceis demais. O problema era que quando Zechs a mandava praticar o que ele tinha acabado de ensinar, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Resultado?

A garota cruzava os braços sobre o peito em uma pose arrogante, empinava o nariz e dizia pomposamente que aquilo tudo era inferior a ela. O loiro por diversas vezes perguntou-se por que a jovem estava tendo aulas de piano se não parecia interessada, mas não queria arriscar-se a indagar diretamente a criança com a sensação de que se ela soltasse mais uma de suas tiradas ácidas a enforcaria com as cordas do piano.

Havia pedido por intervalos mais vezes do que costumava estipular e quando finalmente às três horas de tortura se encerraram, ele estava mais do que disposto a ir embora daquele lugar e nunca mais colocar os pés lá. Isto até que foi abordado na saída do salão por uma mulher que sinceramente lhe deu medo.

Ela tinha se apresentado como Lady Une, assistente pessoal de Mariméia. E nisto Zechs indagou-se do por que diabos uma criança de dez anos precisava de uma assistente pessoal? Mas isto não vinha ao caso no momento. O que vinha ao caso era que a mulher lhe dissera que ele tinha passado com louvor na aula experimental, atendendo todos os critérios os quais os outros professores não conseguiram cumprir. E nisto, mais uma vez, outro pensamento maldoso cruzou a mente do loiro.

Com certeza o critério inicial de contratação deveria ser sobreviver à presença da garotinha sem querer meter um buraco de bala entre os olhos dela. Só poderia ser.

Mas continuando, a assustadora Lady Une havia dito para ele retornar na próxima sexta-feira para a segunda aula e Zechs estava prestes a abrir a boca e dizer um "não obrigado" quando a mulher entregou-lhe um cheque assinado pagando seus honorários. Os olhos azuis do rapaz tinham ficado largos ao ver a quantia de dinheiro e a negativa que estava na ponta de sua língua prontamente foi engolida, entalando-se em sua garganta.

Não era burro. Sua mãe não tinha criado um homem estúpido de recusar um bom dinheiro como recompensa de seu esforço e trabalho. E assim, dando um sorriso contido a mulher amedrontadora e dizendo que retornaria na sexta no mesmo horário, ele deixou a mansão com o cheque pesando no bolso e a idéia de que agora poderia finalmente pagar a sua conta de luz.

Depois de lavar o rosto para ver se conseguia acordar mais, sem nenhum sucesso, morosamente abriu a porta do armário, recolhendo a sua escova de dentes e de cabelo e começou a fazer sua higiene matinal enquanto penteava as longas mechas douradas e as prendida com um cordão preto rente a nuca. Prontamente cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia e bochechou a boca com água, guardando logo depois ambas as escovas e saindo do banheiro, encaminhando-se para o quarto e vendo que o relógio anunciava seis horas em ponto da manhã.

Em gestos vagarosos começou a vestir as suas roupas do dia e quando se deu por satisfeito, caminhou até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de leite na geladeira e vendo com desagrado que a mesma emitia um cheiro ruim de azedo. Mais do que depressa virou o conteúdo na pia e abriu mais uma vez o aparelho apenas para atestar que a única coisa que preenchia as prateleiras eram os raios da luz da lâmpada que a máquina possuía.

- Decadência. – murmurou baixinho, sentindo saudades dos tempos em que ainda vivia com a sua mãe. Marie Marquise nunca fora uma mulher jovem, mas mesmo com os anos pesando sobre os seus ombros ela esforçava-se ao máximo para colocar comida no prato de seu único filho.

Durante toda a infância, Zechs observou com admiração como a sua mãe, viúva e uma mulher de idade, trabalhava horas a fio para dar algum conforto a ele e às vezes sentia-se culpado diante das complicações que proporcionava a ela, de tudo que ela tinha que fazer para manter uma criança que nem mesmo era dela.

Não era tolo, sabia que não era o filho verdadeiro do casal Marquise. Afinal, de onde sairia um bebê loiro de olhos azuis e pele pálida de um casal moreno, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos? Típicos italianos. Entretanto, nunca teve vontade ou interesse de conhecer seus verdadeiros pais e estava mais do que feliz com os que tinha. E foi por isto que no momento que se tornou velho o suficiente para arrumar emprego nas vinícolas e plantações da cidadezinha onde morava, entregou-se ao trabalho feliz por conseguir trazer uma renda extra para casa, o que quase levou a sra. Marquise a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Sua mãe era uma mulher sonhadora, amante de óperas e musicais. As primeiras recordações que tinha dela quando menino era da italiana corpulenta debruçada sobre pedras à beira do rio lavando roupa para fora e cantando canções de peças italianas que uma vez no passado ela havia visto na bela Roma. E foi por causa dessa fascinação pela música que Marie cortou um dobrado para bancar as aulas de piano do filho e teve sorte por Zechs, assim como ela, ter uma paixão por música e aprender de bom grado a tocar o instrumento.

Ter um filho concertista era a maior ambição da italiana. Mas, até o momento, tudo o que ele tinha chegado a ser era um estudante falido, com a geladeira vazia e professor da herdeira de Lúcifer.

Frustrado, bateu a porta da máquina, recolhendo a carteira do bolso da calça e vendo que ainda tinha sobrado algum dinheiro do cheque que trocara no dia anterior. Não tinha sido bobo, logo assim que saiu da mansão correu para o primeiro banco e pagou suas dívidas, tendo a sorte de sobrar alguns trocados para as suas despesas pessoais. Com esse pequeno raio de sol iluminando a sua manhã fria, ele recolheu a sua bolsa e rapidamente saiu da casa a caminho da pequena lanchonete perto da estação do metrô que vez ou outra freqüentava.

O chocolate quente deles era bom, o ambiente aconchegante e familiar e o mais importante de tudo: os preços eram acessíveis ao seu bolso que no máximo sempre suportava algumas moedas.

Andando a passos largos pela calçada e desviando-se dos pedestres que começavam a preencher Frankfurt em mais uma manhã de início de inverno, ele rapidamente adentrou a lanchonete, deixando o vento frio para trás junto com o tilintar do sino sobre a porta. Percorreu os olhos pelo local vendo que estava praticamente vazio naquela hora. Prontamente acomodou-se em sua mesa de costume e uma das atendentes veio sorridente em sua direção. Era uma jovem que parecia eternamente feliz com a vida e que sempre fazia questão de servi-lo e sentar para papear quando ele tinha tempo livre ou o movimento estava fraco.

- Bom dia lindinho. – o sorriso de Hilde era extremamente largo e esta manhã ela tinha os cabelos curtos na cor roxo berrante. Esta era outra característica da adolescente alemã: ela estava sempre mudando a cor do cabelo ou colocando mais um piercing como adereço em alguma parte conhecida ou desconhecida do público em seu corpo.

- Bom dia. – murmurou em resposta, ainda devagar por causa do clima e da preguiça. – O de sempre por favor. – pediu e Hilde sorriu mais ainda, afagando a sua franja loira em um gesto afetuoso que o fez adquirir uma expressão contrariada e ajeitar as mechas assim que ela partiu saltitante até o balcão gritar o pedido.

Zechs encolheu os ombros ao ouvir a voz estridente da jovem e seus ouvidos bem apurados quase não captaram o resmungo de resposta do cozinheiro do dia. Com pesar ele viu que quem comandava a cozinha naquele primeiro turno era nada mais, nada menos, que Heero Yuy. Não que ele tivesse algum desafeto com o rapaz, nada disso, na verdade mal o conhecia. Apenas sabia que Yuy era sobrinho do dono da lanchonete e que se mudara há um ano para a Alemanha depois do falecimento dos pais.

Era um japonês sisudo e de poucas palavras, cursava o penúltimo ano do colegial em alguma escola pública perto da lanchonete e trabalhava geralmente no turno da tarde no comércio. Mas hoje, parecia, ele tinha trocado os horários e o loiro surpreendia-se em como o rapaz conseguia manter a clientela diante da cara fechada que sempre ostentava. Isso até que se lembrou que o mal humorado oriental era um cozinheiro de mão cheia e isso parecia compensar seu defeito sobre a sua falta de talento em interagir socialmente.

Enquanto esperava seu pedido, o jovem retirou de sua bolsa um surrado caderno onde tinha algumas anotações de alguns trabalhos que tinha que fazer. Geralmente costumava usar os computadores da faculdade para digitá-los, mas gostava de deixar notas de rodapé sempre a mão para estudar para as provas. Porém, naquela manhã, não tinha muita disposição para pensar sobre coisas complexas Platão ou Sócrates, na verdade preferia observar o vai e vem das pessoas na calçada pela janela embaçada e tentar adivinhar o que elas pensavam.

Era um passatempo seu que ele gostava de praticar principalmente no batente da janela de seu apartamento. Gostava de ver as pessoas passando pela rua, alheias ao mundo ao seu redor, presas dentro de sua própria solidão e mente e tentar especular o que elas tinham na cabeça somente diante de suas expressões corporais. Sorriu levemente quando viu um grupo familiar de jovens garotos aproximarem-se da lanchonete e entrarem calmamente na mesma.

Reconheceu em seus uniformes serem alunos do colégio católico que havia no final da rua e viu, destacando-se entre os meninos de variadas idades, um peculiar. Ele era especialmente diferente para os padrões de crianças de escola religiosa. Ele não se vestia imaculado como seus colegas, tinha um cabelo anormalmente longo para um garoto, preso em uma trança, gesticulava e falava alto, rindo com os amigos e parecia ser o centro das atenções e todos revolviam em torno dele. Com certeza era o líder da turma. Isso até que...

Divertido, Zechs mirou seu relógio de pulso, contando os segundos lentamente, voltando o olhar para o menino no centro do grupo e esperando a reação usual dele. Cinco segundos depois do começo de sua contagem, o garoto de trança ergueu a cabeça e pareceu divisar o rapaz que estava atrás do balcão e como em um passe de mágica a sua postura toda mudou. Rapidamente ele ficou vermelho, gaguejante e tentava em vão ajeitar suas vestes e cabelos.

Seus colegas riram diante das atitudes dele e piedosos arrastaram o amigo para uma das mesas mais ao canto, o escondendo da vista do sisudo cozinheiro que nem parecia ter notado a presença do recém-chegado ao bater um pedido sobre o balcão e chamando Hilde para servi-lo. Saltitante, a jovem recolheu a caneca fumegante de chocolate quente e o sanduíche absurdamente natural, carregou ambos sobre a bandeja e com maestria levou a comida até a mesa de Zechs, depositando a mesma em frente à expressão faminta do rapaz.

- Pobre Duo. – o loiro ouviu a garota suspirar quando deu a primeira mordida no seu sanduíche. – Acho que desde que o Heero veio morar aqui o garoto tem vindo a esta lanchonete com mais freqüência e o cegueta nem nota os longos olhares que o menino dá pra ele. – comentou irritada, como se o fato de Yuy ser completamente analfabeto na arte do flerte fosse uma ofensa federal. – Vou lá ver se consigo animá-lo. – disse distraidamente. – Se precisar de mais alguma coisa me chama. – e foi saltitando até a mesa dos adolescentes que se divertiam em brincar com a miséria do amigo que ficava ainda mais vermelho.

Ouviu com pesar a voz estridente de Hilde repreendendo os garotos e em questão de segundos a jovem sentou-se ao lado do menino de trança, começando a tagarelar e seja lá o que ela tenha dito, trouxe um sorriso de volta ao rosto do estudante. Desviou a atenção dos dois, voltando a degustar seu "requintado" café da manhã e em questão de minutos seu sanduíche tinha desaparecido do prato e seu estômago agradecia por finalmente ter uma refeição razoavelmente decente.

Logo os seus dedos ainda frios por causa da temperatura desfavorável fecharam-se em torno da caneta de chocolate quente, aquecendo-se progressivamente. Com um suspiro extasiado, ele inalou o aroma doce da bebida e aos poucos foi a tomando, sentindo a substância morna descer pela sua garganta e prontamente trazer algum calor ao seu corpo. Vagarosamente começou a apreciar seu chocolate, voltando à atenção para a rua e as pessoas que passavam.

Uma mulher discutia a altas vozes com o namorado que não parecia nem um pouco interessado na conversa dela. Do outro lado da avenida, um grupo de meninas usando uniformes parecidos com aqueles que os garotos que entraram na lanchonete possuíam, riam e corriam apressadas em direção a uma garota que as esperava na esquina. Viu quando nesta mesma calçada, uma enorme limusine estacionou em frente a um grande prédio de escritórios e um homem imponente saiu da mesma, deixando ordens para o motorista cujo rosto era escondido pelo quepe do uniforme.

Viu surpreso ele se virar em sua direção, como se estivesse sentindo que estava sendo observado, e um rosto parcialmente escondido por um par de óculos escuros mirar a vitrine da lanchonete, mais exatamente o ponto onde Zechs estava sentado. Uma sobrancelha castanho-avermelhada se ergueu como se perguntando o que ele tanto olhava e tão depressa quanto se virou, o homem retornou a posição inicial e entrou no prédio, acompanhado por mais dois sujeitos de terno e pastas executivas.

Dando de ombros, o rapaz voltou a sua bebida, a sorvendo lentamente e soltando um pequeno gemido a cada gole, agradecido pelo calor gostoso que tomava conta de seus membros.

- Alguém já te disse que você bebe chocolate quente como se estivesse fazendo sexo? – uma voz falou perto de seu ouvido e Zechs quase engasgou, tossindo e virando-se para ver quem era o intruso, surpreendendo-se ao ver-se mirado por intensos e exóticos olhos violetas. Afastou-se um pouco na cadeira para assim enquadrar melhor o rosto do desconhecido e atestou ser o mesmo menino que parecia perder completamente a compostura e autoconfiança na presença de Heero.

- Para tudo se tem a primeira vez. – respondeu depois de recuperado o susto e Duo, se recordava bem o nome dele, lhe deu um largo e brilhante sorriso.

- Só disse para constar… não quero que seja preso por atentado ao pudor. Seria um grande desperdício. – completou, dando uma olhada apreciativa para Zechs dos pés a cabeça e piscando um olho para ele.

- Seu namorado pode ficar com ciúmes. – o loiro emendou, aproveitando a deixa, e indicou com a cabeça a janela que dava visão para a cozinha onde um Heero poderia ser visto remexendo em espátulas e frigideiras. Duo prontamente corou e balbuciou algo que soou "ele não é meu namorado" que Zechs teve que completar com um "ainda".

- Vamos Duo! – um dos colegas do menino gritou e ele pareceu mudar da água pro vinho, pois a vermelhidão sumiu de seu rosto e ele deu um sorriso maroto para o loiro.

- Foi bom te conhecer! – disse animado, correndo para acompanhar os colegas para fora da lanchonete. Zechs o seguiu com os olhos até ele sumir com o grupo porta afora e quando voltou o olhar para a cozinha só por distração, viu com surpresa que orbes azuis escuros pareciam cravados na trança do menino que tremulava enquanto ele corria com os amigos para a escola. Levou mais uma vez a caneca aos lábios para esconder o sorriso.

Ao que parecia, Heero não era tão alheio assim à presença de Duo.

Dez minutos depois ele terminava seu "café da manhã real" e deixava o dinheiro para pagar a conta, recolhendo seus pertences e acenando para Hilde enquanto erguia-se da mesa, avisando que estava partindo. A jovem acenou de volta com um grande sorriso e prontamente voltou a fofocar com uma das clientes da lanchonete. Vestiu seu casaco e cruzou a alça de sua bolsa sobre o peito, abandonando o calor do local fechado e ganhando as ruas frias, indo a passos largos até o metrô, descendo as escadarias de dois em dois degraus, pagando rapidamente a sua passagem e embarcando no primeiro trem que parou na estação.

O tempo passou lentamente enquanto sentia seu corpo ser sacudido pelo balançar do trem e suspirou aliviado quando finalmente o alto falante anunciou a sua estação. A empolgação gerada pelo chocolate quente mais cedo foi esvaindo à medida que ele foi subindo as escadas do metrô e retornando as ruas abarrotadas. E a cada passo que ele dava em direção ao seu destino, menos animado ele ficava e então, quando deu por si, já encontrava-se em frente a enorme construção austera e antiga, com um grande letreiro na porta que anunciava ser uma clínica de repouso.

Com pesar entrou no prédio, cumprimentando as recepcionistas mais do que familiares com a presença dele naquele local. A doença de sua mãe fora um dos principais motivos dele ter se mudado da ensolarada e aconchegante Itália para Frankfurt. Embora eles fossem pobres no seu país de origem, ainda sim o que eles ganhavam dava para viver bem na pequena cidade onde moravam. Mas então Marie começou a apresentar sintomas do Alzheimer e um médico da capital havia dito que até o presente momento o melhor local para o tratamento era a Alemanha, na clínica na qual ele se encontrava.

- Bom dia sr. Marquise. – uma das enfermeiras o chamou. – A sra. Marquise encontra-se na sala de artes junto com os outros pacientes. – avisou com um sorriso suave no rosto e Zechs acenou positivamente com a cabeça, tomando o caminho da dita sala e chegando em um local amplo e espaçoso que era usado para desenvolver as habilidades artísticas dos pacientes. Com graça e desenvoltura, desviou-se das pessoas que preenchiam a sala e dos vários cavaletes de pintura que as acompanhava, divisando prontamente mulher morena e de expressivos olhos castanhos ao fundo do lugar.

Com um sorriso e preparando-se para o pior, ele aproximou-se dela, puxando uma cadeira e observando em silêncio o desenho que ela fazia concentrada na tela. Minutos com os dois apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro se passaram até que o rosto arredondado de Marie virou-se para encarar o loiro.

- Confesse, está uma porcaria. – disse com o sotaque italiano carregado e Zechs viu nisso um bom sinal. Sua mãe tinha aprendido alemão durante a estadia na clínica, mas, obviamente, tendia a esquecer. Contudo, quando a mulher recorria a sua segunda língua para conversar, isso significava que ela estava em um bom dia.

- Está lindo mamãe. – respondeu com um sorriso, beijando a bochecha macia e rosada.

- Zechs, Zechs, você sempre foi um doce de menino, mas péssimo para mentir. – continuou a mulher, afagando os cabelos claros do filho. – E precisa de um corte neste cabelo. – advertiu, percorrendo os dedos rechonchudos pelas longas mechas douradas e o rapaz sentiu o coração dar um pulo no peito. Quando ela assumia uma pose maternal em relação a sua pessoa era porque ela se lembrava de tudo. Quanto tempo isto iria durar?

- Eu gosto deles assim mamãe.

- Um rapaz de respeito não usa cabelos tão longos… - o repreendeu, ainda acariciando as madeixas.

- Grandes concertistas têm cabelos longos, é sinal de genialidade. – rebateu marotamente e a mulher riu com gosto.

- Ou de desleixo. – continuou, afastando as mãos da cabeça do jovem. – Onde estão seus pais que não vêem isso? – perguntou ao nada e Zechs sentiu um peso descer em seus ombros.

- Eles… - tentou dizer, mas um bolo entalou-se em sua garganta. Tinha sido tão rápido. Os médicos avisaram que à medida que a doença ia progredindo, os lapsos de memória teriam um tempo mais curto de duração, mas não pensava que seria tão curto. Sabia que faltava pouco para ela entrar no estado terminal, pois os outros sintomas já se apresentavam em seu corpo, mas mesmo assim recusava a acreditar que a mulher vigorosa que um dia ele conheceu, que o criou, no fim não seria nem a sombra da pessoa que um dia foi.

- O que foi meu jovem? Por que dessa cara? – perguntou Marie confusa. – Está visitando alguém daqui? – continuou em tom doce e Zechs sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, tentando engolir o bolo na garganta e suprimir as lágrimas.

- Eu vim te visitar sra. Marquise. – anunciou com um sorriso contido. – E trouxe um presente. – e tirou da bolsa uma caixa de bombons. – Me disseram que eram os seus favoritos. – continuou e Marie fez uma expressão extasiada enquanto recolhia a caixa das mãos dele, a abrindo e rapidamente desembrulhando um doce e o apreciando com gosto.

- Muito obrigada meu jovem. Você é um doce de menino. Me lembra o meu Zechs. A diferença é que meu Zechs é muito novinho, você já é um homem feito não é mesmo? – continuou, afagando a bochecha dele levemente e o loiro acenou positivamente com a cabeça, concordando, o sorriso forçado ainda estampado no rosto e os olhos azuis demonstrando a dor que sentia no momento.

- Bem sra. Marquise – disse, erguendo-se da cadeira abruptamente. Sabia que a hora de visita estendia-se a mais tempo do que isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia agüentar mais um minuto. A cada dia que se passava, a cada vez que ele via a mãe deteriorar vagarosamente, as suas forças se esvaiam junto com as da mulher. – eu preciso ir.

- Mas já? – Marie disse pesarosa. Gostava da companhia do rapaz, lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo visto outras vezes, mas ele parecia ir embora tão rápido.

- Outro dia virei ver a senhora. – prometeu, sabendo que apesar dos pesares, realmente viria. Simplesmente não conseguia dar as costas e esquecer, não tinha sangue frio para isso. Fazer com ela o mesmo que os parentes de muitos pacientes fizeram com eles, os largaram na clínica e nunca mais deram notícias. – Tchau. – desejou, dando um beijo na testa marcada pela idade e saindo a passos apressados dali.

Pelo caminho cruzou com médicos e enfermeiras familiares e viu ao longe Noin lançar um olhar condoído para ele. Virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar e não agüentando o peso da piedade dela sobre o seu corpo. Com o peito comprimido saiu da clínica, lançando um olhar ao relógio e vendo que ainda estava em tempo de pegar a primeira aula da faculdade. Inspirando profundamente para recuperar o controle, ele seguiu caminho até o campus, esperando que os livros e tarefas tirassem sua cabeça dos problemas.

* * *

A questão era que eles não tiraram. Porque na sexta-feira, no horário combinado, Zechs encontrava-se novamente aprisionado dentro da mansão Khushrenada sentindo ganas de afogar Mariméia na fonte que enfeitava o centro dos jardins. Não fazia nem dez minutos que tinha começado a lição e a menina o tinha contradito umas vinte vezes. Quem era ela para dar palpite sobre alguma coisa quando a infeliz ainda nem sabia o básico dó, ré, mi, fá, sol? Quando ela bateu mais uma vez a nota errada diante de seu comando, ele soltou um gemido e virou-se para encará-la.

- De novo! – ordenou com uma voz grave e isso pareceu enfurecer a garotinha. Em duas aulas Marquise tinha descoberto que a fedelha mimada não gostava de ser ordenada e sinceramente ele tinha que confessar que não sabia se impor muito como professor e, por isso, buscava inspiração no seu velho mentor que de tão severo era capaz de dar bofetadas em seus dedos com a vareta de maestro se você errasse um acorde.

A pirralha tinha sorte que ele não era Giancarlo Piazzo.

- Dó, sol, fá, mi… - recitava, esperando que milagrosamente ela acertasse as notas. Quando mais uma vez a ruiva bateu na tecla errada, Zechs rezou ao todos os santos pedindo por paciência. Por que mesmo tinha embarcado nessa furada? Ah, porque a grana era boa e ele precisava da maldita. Ser pobre às vezes não era tão interessante assim e ele não se orgulhava muito do fato de que tinha que se rebaixar as frescuras de uma menina porque precisava do dinheiro para viver. Talvez devesse virar monge, abdicar de tudo, isolar-se em um alto monte, porque sabia que se sobrevivesse a essa garota o Vaticano receberia propostas para a sua santificação. – De novo! – vociferou e Mariméia espalmou as mãos diminutas sobre o piano.

- Não me dê ordens operário! – gritou em um tom agudo. – Você não passa de um serviçal e eu a sua contratante, logo precisa satisfazer as minhas vontades. E atualmente eu não tenho vontade de praticar notas tão bobas. Me dê algo desafiador! – exigiu petulante e Zechs quis avançar sobre ela.

Sabia que estava sendo irracional, pois nunca perdia a sua paciência tão facilmente. Mas essa menina era um limite a qualquer homem, sem contar que Marquise já estava atolado de problemas e estresse. A falta de dinheiro que o seu desemprego momentâneo causou antes dele arrumar este trabalho o impediu de assistir algumas aulas na faculdade, por não ter como pagar a passagem do metrô, e ele estava perigando a ficar pendurado nas matérias por falta e nota. E o problema era que isto não podia ocorrer ou ele perdia a bolsa.

- Você não pode aprender nada mais complexo – falou em um tom anormalmente calmo. – se não sabe nem o básico. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam _Milady Khushrenada_. – finalizou em tom de deboche. – Intervalo de cinco minutos. – disse e mais do que depressa a menina pulou banco afora com a cara ainda emburrada e saiu da sala batendo o pé. Quando as portas do salão fecharam-se atrás dela, o sorriso falso que estava no rosto de Zechs desmanchou-se e ele soltou um grito pela fúria contida, desejando que tivesse algo, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse chutar naquele momento. Mariméia era uma boa opção, mas ele deveria resistir à tentação.

Surpreendentemente, cinco minutos depois e ruivinha retornou a sala com uma expressão ainda contrariada, se as sobrancelhas franzidas e as bochechas infladas e rosadas de raiva fossem alguma indicação, porém nada disse. Apenas sentou-se silenciosamente em sua cadeira e esperou pacientemente que ele continuasse. Intrigado, Zechs ergueu uma sobrancelha em indagação, mas nada comentou, apenas continuando a aula.

- Retornando. Sol, fá, mi, dó, sol… - continuou cantarolando e pelas três horas seguintes a lição deu-se pelo loiro tentar tornar a garota familiarizada com o instrumento, a ponto de que ela não precisasse ficar olhando constantemente para as teclas, e exercícios que ele esperava que ela praticasse até a próxima aula, o que duvidava muito que fosse acontecer.

Quando o relógio da casa badalou cinco horas da tarde, Zechs mais do que depressa recolheu as suas coisas e saiu da sala, sendo abordado mais uma vez por Lady Une que já lhe estendia seu cheque com o pagamento.

- Muito obrigada pela sua presença sr. Marquise. O vemos na segunda? – perguntou e o homem teve a leve sensação de que notara um tom esperançoso na voz da mulher.

- No mesmo horário. – disse e viu a sombra de um sorriso brotar no rosto da assistente, mas este logo sumiu. Entretanto, quando estava a meio caminho da porta, uma curiosidade o fez parar abruptamente e virar-se para encarar Une. – Só para saber… quantos professores de música a jovenzinha teve antes de mim? – viu quando o rosto da mulher ficou inexpressivo.

- Cinco. – declarou em tom fúnebre.

- E quanto tempo eles duraram? – continuou com medo de saber a resposta.

- O mais longo durou às três horas de aula. – Zechs engoliu um gemido e apenas deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, virando sobre os pés e saindo rapidamente da casa. Não culpava os outros professores, Mariméia era intratável. Era mal educada, arrogante e pedante. Tinha a mania de chamá-lo de operário, como se isso fosse alguma grande ofensa. Apostava que a garota nem deveria saber o que significava e conhecendo os professores de música tradicionais, a maioria era um bando de _almas sensíveis_.

Engoliu uma risada. Se as primeiras opções daquelas pessoas tinham sido tutores da mais alta estirpe, não se surpreendia deles não terem durado muito. Gente presunçosa misteriosamente não tolerava gente presunçosa. Talvez o ego enorme deles não coubesse na mesma sala. Ou talvez essas pessoas soubessem o peso do nome Khushrenada, que Mariméia parecia até inflar como um balão cada vez que dizia que era uma herdeira legítima, e por isso não tinham a coragem de desafiá-la como devido.

O problema era que Zechs não tinha a mínima idéia de quem eram eles e por isso não fazia diferença para ele às colocações da garota. E segundo era que se ele ainda não tinha tomado uma atitude, era porque ainda não se sentia confiante o suficiente para isso. O cargo ainda era recente, ainda não tinha adquirido intimidade com a menina, avaliado a sua personalidade o suficiente para saber lidar com ela. Mas quando isso acontecesse… Ah, quando isso acontecesse, aquela pirralha iria se arrepender do dia em que resolveu contrariar Zechs Marquise. E a faria aprender o dó, ré, mi, fá, sol nem que tivesse que enfiar as teclas do piano uma por uma goela abaixo da garota.

_Continua..._


	3. Segundo Acorde

**SEGUNDO ACORDE**

**Vida e Vida de Treize Khushrenada**

Treize Khushrenada não era um homem estúpido, óbvio. Não construíra a sua fortuna cometendo tolices. Na verdade, enganava-se, não tinha _aumentado_ a sua fortuna fazendo tolices. Desde pequeno havia aprendido com o pai e o avô, dois homens de negócios brilhantes que em poucos anos expandiram a cadeia hoteleira dos quais eram donos e criaram um nome de prestígio no mercado, a como saber ler nas entrelinhas o que estava sendo proposto e a identificar alguma armação que conseqüentemente lhe traria algum prejuízo. E era isso que estava acontecendo agora mesmo.

Dekim Barton parecia ter a doce ilusão de que o contrato que ele oferecia de associação era satisfatório para o empresário, mas mal sabia que ele passava longe de agradar o homem completamente. Segurou-se para não soltar um suspiro de enfado enquanto observava o sujeito tentar em vão listar os benefícios daquela transação. Precisava avisar a Une para nunca mais permitir que ele tentasse ajudar de alguma maneira algum parente precisado de sua falecida esposa. Às vezes esquecia de como a maioria deles não prestava. Exceto Trowa. Mas cada família tinha a sua ovelha negra.

- Meu caro Dekim. – Treize interrompeu o homem com a sua voz grave e tom calmo, fazendo Dekim engolir em seco ao ouvir o empresário. Khushrenada sempre ouvia uma apresentação até o final e se ele a cortava na metade, era porque não estava gostando do prospecto. – Até o presente momento eu não consegui ver em suas especulações em que – e nisto ele folheou brevemente o projeto na sua frente. – isto vai ser benéfico para os meus negócios. Não invisto em prejuízo sr. Barton. – finalizou, cravando seus orbes azulados no rosto do homem que suava em bicas por causa do nervosismo e vez ou outra se secava com um lenço de bolso já empapado.

- Bem, veja bem, o local é propício para iniciar este tipo de negócio. O turismo está crescendo espantosamente na região e…

- Minhas redes hoteleiras lidam com glamour e requinte associado a hospedagem. Meus hotéis estão situados em locais mais do que carimbados ao redor do mundo, cidades centenárias como Paris, Roma, Londres e similares. Uma localidade na Nova Zelândia que possui belas praias não combina com o perfil dessa corporação. Sem contar que não possui nenhuma infra-estrutura. Então o que sugere Dekim? – perguntou em tom cordial, como se aquela pequena brecha fosse à única chance do homem de convencer Treize a aceitar o negócio e que seria bom se ele não a desperdiçasse.

- Um Resort! – aconselhou rapidamente e as sobrancelhas ruivas arquearam levemente como se o homem estivesse pensando seriamente no assunto.

- Resorts precisam de alto investimento, pessoal capacitado, alto risco e grandes improbabilidades. Sem contar as leis ambientais e todo aquele aparato que só me dá dor de cabeça. – brincou e alguns de seus sócios minoritários riram levemente. – Façamos o seguinte. Eu entro com 45 por centro de capital social… Você entra com… vejamos… 27.5 por cento e se conseguir arrumar alguém que entre com os outros vinte e sete, mais as autorizações para implantação do Resort, eu considero a sua proposta. – finalizou, erguendo-se de sua grande cadeira acolchoada com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Senhores. – cumprimentou os outros sócios em um tom de finalização daquela reunião e saiu altivo da sala.

Dekim soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. As condições de Treize eram praticamente impossíveis. O negócio era arriscado, seria difícil encontrar alguém para investir nem que fosse dez por cento e as autorizações para a construção levariam meses para sair, senão anos. Nunca conseguiria tirar o projeto do papel e o desgraçado sabia que ele não tinha vinte e sete por cento para investir diante do orçamento pré-planejado para aquele resort. Khushrenada realmente sabia como dispensar um negócio sem precisar dizer não na sua cara.

Neste meio tempo, Treize retornou a sua sala ainda folheando o projeto em suas mãos. Tinha que confessar que a proposta era ousada, mas muito mal planejada. Enviaria aquela porcaria direto para os seus consultores para ver o que eles poderiam melhorar naquilo. E se Dekim conseguisse realmente atender ao seu desafio, talvez arriscasse colocar dinheiro neste Resort. Fazia algum tempo que estava querendo expandir o seu plano de ação para coisas mais modernas. Já tinha começado com cruzeiros, agora hotéis de grande porte atrelados a natureza não pareciam soar tão mal assim.

Fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si assim que passou pela mesma, jogando a impressão encadernada sobre uma cômoda e encaminhando-se para a sua bela mesa de armação de ferro e vidro, iniciando seu computador e começando a verificar os trabalhos do dia. Não era porque a cada minuto que passava as suas ações ficavam ainda mais caras na bolsa e o seu dinheiro crescia espantosamente que ele iria amolecer. Queria manter o seu império prosperando e confessava que apreciava e muito o luxo em que vivia, além de sentir-se bem em desfrutar daquilo que trabalhou muito para conseguir.

As pessoas achavam que Treize era um acomodado, que apenas trabalhava para manter a fortuna que herdara do pai e avô e que o fato de ter nascido em berço de ouro, freqüentado as melhores escolas, as maiores rodas da sociedade e similares o fazia ser uma criatura que mais vivia de pose do que outra coisa. Em parte era verdade, gostava de exibir seu status, fora criado para ser um lorde e não ter vergonha disso, mas enganava-se aquele que dizia que era fácil manter a compostura. Diferente de muitos velhos milionários decandentes que assim como ele eram herdeiros que deixaram a fortuna da família esvair no momento que colocou as mãos nela, Khushrenada preferia ver seus bens aumentarem em vez de diminuírem. Queria deixar para a filha o mesmo conforto que seus pais lhe deixaram e para isso precisava trabalhar.

E pensar na filha trazia outra questão em sua mente. Embora Mariméia ainda fosse jovem, temia que ela teria o mesmo fim que muito de seus antigos colegas de escola. Seria um rico decadente. Seria, como o ditado popular, aquele tipo de pessoa que comia sardinha e arrotava caviar. A sua pequena bonequinha era extremamente mimada, sabia disso, assumia a culpa por isso, e parecia perder o interesse nas coisas com extrema facilidade. Mariméia nunca terminava um projeto, sempre tinha as suas vontades atendidas e às vezes fugia do controle. Treize tinha conhecimento de que parte disso era a sua responsabilidade. Não era um pai muito presente e tentava compensar as suas ausências com mimos e agrados que apenas pareciam piorar ainda mais a personalidade da garota.

Une, sua assistente e ponte de ligação direta entre a filha e ele, já o alertara várias vezes que estava na hora de Treize começar a colocar limites na menina antes que fosse tarde. A garota estava chegando à adolescência e essa fase era a pior para se educar uma criança. A mulher ainda tentava suprir o homem nesta questão de disciplina, tentando exercer uma figura materna na menina, mas Mariméia não a respeitava em nada e apenas a considerava mais uma empregada que tinha a obrigação de servi-la. Treize ficava frustrado em ver a atitude da garota em relação às pessoas que estavam abaixo de sua posição social, tentava lhe chamar a atenção, mas bastava àqueles límpidos olhos azuis o encararem com tristeza que ele amolecia completamente.

Era considerado no mundo dos negócios um empresário astuto e implacável, mas era o pior pai que existia, pois nunca sabia impor um pulso firme. Tentava, mas a culpa pelo fato de sempre colocar o trabalho na frente da família o fazia ficar frouxo. Sem contar que ao seu lado, Mariméia era um anjo de candura, sempre querendo agradá-lo, sempre sorrindo e brincando. Um doce de menina. Sabia que parte dessa atitude dela era fachada, mas não sabia reconhecer onde começava a verdadeira personalidade da criança e terminava a encenação. Catherine saberia dizer, conseguia ler a filha como se fosse um livro aberto e sentia falta da presença da mulher não apenas na sua vida, mas também na vida da menina.

- Perdido em pensamentos sr. Khushrenada? – o homem piscou os olhos, percebendo que tinha lido o mesmo parágrafo na tela do computador três vezes e virou o rosto para encarar a sua assistente.

- Une… - disse com um pequeno sorriso. Conhecera Une na época da faculdade e jamais conseguira esquecer da mulher que causara uma impressão tão firme em sua pessoa. Une não viera de uma família rica, na verdade fora uma jovem comum, criada por pais de classe média e freqüentou escolas comuns. Mas o seu brilhantismo e determinação a fizeram crescer na vida de maneira espantosa.

Ela era a criatura mais teimosa que conhecera e sabia como ninguém frustrar uma pessoa. Os professores da faculdade a temiam e a admiravam e muitos alunos a invejavam. E no ramo dos negócios a inveja nunca era uma coisa boa. Mesmo na época da universidade muitos tentaram sabotar a ascensão da mulher ao poder e fracassaram dolorosamente. Lady Une, e não se engane com o nome para lá de efeminado, era de meter medo, literalmente. Treize muitas vezes suspeitou se ela não sofria de dupla personalidade, pois uma hora era uma pessoa extremamente doce, em outra adquiria uma expressão psicótica no rosto que dizia que consumiria o sujeito com quem estava discutindo no jantar.

Mais tarde descobriu que ela se fazia de carrasco por opção pois foi a única maneira que encontrou de impor respeito no mundo ainda machista dos grandes empresários. Os gênios deles dois eram completamente compatíveis e se tivesse tido a oportunidade, teria se casado com ela, isto se não tivesse conhecido sua doce Catherine antes. E, além do mais, eles eram parecidos demais e nunca daria certo entre os dois, pois com certeza viveriam em pé de guerra.

- Novamente divagando Treize. – Une advertiu, puxando uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa do homem e sentando-se elegantemente na mesma, jogando uma mexa do seu cabelo chocolate sobre os ombros e o mirando com seus intensos olhos escuros.

- Me desculpe. Apenas me lembrando da época em que nos conhecemos. – respondeu e um discreto sorriso surgiu no rosto dela.

- Foi um encontro interessante. – completou e dessa vez Treize sorriu. Claro que havia sido um encontro interessante. Fora em uma aula de política onde o professor tivera a brilhante idéia de fazer um júri simulado onde Une e Treize acabaram sendo os porta-vozes das partes adversárias. Do jeito que eles discutiram e jogaram insinuações e ofensas um sobre o outro durante o debate fez os outros pensarem que estavam a um passo de presenciarem um banho de sangue ali mesmo. O professor até mesmo preocupou-se que ambos fossem levar a briga para fora da sala de aula e ficou surpreso quando uma semana depois viu os dois jovens conversando amigavelmente um sentado ao lado do outro na classe.

- Mas me diga minha cara Une, o que a traz em minha sala? – continuou, voltando novamente a sua pose de homem de negócios e Une rapidamente encarnou o seu papel de assistente executiva, com o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto e ficando mais ereta na cadeira enquanto abria a agenda eletrônica em suas mãos e começava a ver as anotações do dia.

- Devo dizer que Dekim Barton não pareceu muito feliz ao sair da reunião e estava te xingando copiosamente. Claro que ninguém ouviu, mas o senhor me conhece… - falou e o homem assentiu com a cabeça. Obviamente que a conhecia, a mulher era a melhor pessoa que existia para passar despercebida nos lugares e colher informações sem que as outras pessoas se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo. – Pretende mesmo aceitar a proposta dele? – indagou curiosa. Tinha que saber dos planos de Treize se quisesse programar-se com antecedência e apoiá-lo em suas decisões.

- Talvez, ainda não tenho nada definido, mas as probabilidades ainda são baixas. Aliás – apontou para a encadernação que jogara em cima da cômoda da sala mais cedo e Une virou levemente a cabeça para vê-la. – mande aquilo para os nossos consultores verem se podem melhorar o projeto. Está muito fraco. – ordenou e prontamente a morena anotou os dados em sua agenda. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim… a respeito das aulas de Mariméia. – Une começou em um tom incerto e Treize recostou-se mais na cadeira esperando a bomba. Esta semana a filha viera com a absurda idéia de que queria aprender piano. Não sabia de onde tinha surgido essa vontade súbita da menina em tocar o instrumento, embora tivesse o mesmo em casa apenas por questões de decoração e para ser usado durante as grandes festas que dava. Mas Mariméia jamais mostrara interesse pelo mesmo.

Suspeitava que a súbita atenção a este assunto viera de alguma discussão que a menina tivera com alguma companheira de classe que deveria estar aprendendo a manejar o piano e por isso, sem querer fazer feio e sendo competitiva como era, a garota resolvera fazer o mesmo. E Treize, sendo o homem que parecia viver para fazer as vontades da filha, cedeu aos caprichos dela depois de sofrer de uma boa dose de bicos manhosos e birra. E como nada que ele dava a menina era de baixa qualidade, obviamente contratou os melhores tutores para a função. Só nunca pensou que tentar ensinar uma criança de dez anos fosse tão trabalhoso.

Cinco professores passaram pelo cargo e os cincos não duraram nem mesmo as três horas estipuladas pelo contrato. Em sua opinião se eles não conseguiram enfrentar o desafio que era educar a sua filha, eles eram incompetentes. O problema era que os incompetentes ao mesmo tempo eram os melhores pianistas da Alemanha e o empresário estava ficando sem opções para preencher a vaga e neste meio tempo teve que ouvir dia e noite Mariméia dizer que os tutores eram fracos e incapacitados. Sabia que a garota estava exagerando, mas não sabia a quem dar razão. E a situação piorava quando chegava ao seu conhecimento que o motivo da desistência deles era porque eles consideravam a sua filha uma peste intratável e impossível de se ensinar.

Mariméia não era uma criança fácil de lidar, óbvio, mas a personalidade forte dela e a teimosia que às vezes beirava a arrogância era apenas um diferencial que quando bem trabalhado e contornado, tornava a menina a criatura mais dócil que existia. Mas parecia que somente ele conseguia ver o potencial da jovem ruiva, os outros nem ao menos tentavam. E claro que quando tutores renomados se sentem ofendidos por um aluno aparentemente indisciplinado, eles espalham tal fato para os outros colegas de profissão e Treize não conseguiu achar um substitudo por semanas. Isso até que Une sugeriu que ele colocasse um aviso curto, sem muitos detalhes, na faculdade de Frankfurt que possuía um centro de música onde com certeza alunos e professores bem treinados estariam mais do que dispostos a concorrerem ao cargo. E embora ele não tivesse muita certeza de que o plano fosse funcionar, tinha que confessar que ficou surpreso quando dois dias depois um rapaz ligou perguntando sobre a vaga.

Obviamente Treize fez todas as perguntas necessárias e mais algumas desnecessárias para assim construir o perfil do homem. Tinha que admitir que não deixaria um qualquer ter contato com a sua filha e colocar a segurança dela em risco. Não poderia ficar sempre na presença da menina monitoriando as suas aulas, mas deixou ordens expressas para Une que ela sempre estivesse na mansão quando o professor estivesse lá. Os seguranças também estavam alertados e que era para sempre no final do dia um relatório lhe ser apresentado sobre o aproveitamento da filha. Esperou que este também não durasse tanto quanto os outros e ficou chocado quando Une lhe disse que ele voltaria para mais uma aula e que aparentemente tinha passado com louvor pela aula teste.

Confuso, perguntou se ela saberia precisar o motivo da decisão do homem de permanecer no cargo e não fugir como os outros e a resposta não o agradou muito.

Segundo a sua assistente, aparemente o novo professor ficara mais pelo dinheiro do que qualquer outra coisa. A mulher dissera que tinha observado nos movimentos dele que o homem estava prestes a dispensar o cargo até que deu uma boa olhada no cheque que pagava seus honorários e rapidamente mudou de idéia. E esta parte ele até compreendia o porquê. Une relatara com precisão como era o novo tutor da filha e as duas palavras que marcaram a sua mente foram: jovem e pobre. Aparentemente Zechs Marquise era um homem que parecia não ter chegado nem na casa dos vinte anos, andava vestido com roupas que com certeza vieram de lojas de departamento e da ponta de estoque. Não tinha classe, não tinha requinte e menos ainda postura de professor de piano. Mas fazia o seu trabalho e, de acordo com Une, ele fazia o trabalho bem. E foi apenas isso que fez Treize decidir manter o rapaz no cargo.

Lady Une era boa em desvendar a personalidade e intenções de uma pessoa apenas com um olhar e aparentemente, apesar de suas falhas, Marquise tinha passado na aprovação da mulher. E Treize respeitava e muito a opinião dela para dizer o contrário. Além do mais, se ele se demitisse, não saberia mais para onde correr para achar outro instrutor.

- Algum problema? - o homem perguntou alarmado. Será que tinha sido muito cedo para cantar vitória sobre a permanência do professor?

- Treize... ambos sabemos que Mariméia é uma criança difícil e que eu estou mais que surpresa em ver que esse professor durou mais que os outros, mas ela não está tirando nenhum proveito dessas aulas. - comentou em um tom exasperado como se tivesse tirado um grande peso do peito.

- Você me disse que o rapaz era bom, Une. - Treize rebateu com desagrado. Não gostava de desperdiçar dinheiro e se era para gastar, tinha que ser com o melhor. Saber que tinha pagado honorários a um sujeito incompentente por três dias não o agradava.

- E ele é... mas o jovem não sabe impor respeito e Mariméia se recusa a fazer o que ele pede. Sei que você gosta que todos os seus investimentos tenham retorno, mesmo que eles sejam de curto prazo, e com a sua filha não é diferente. Mas se continuar assim será apenas dinheiro mal gasto e desperdício de tempo. - aconselhou a mulher e o empresário soltou um suspiro. O que ela esperava que ele fizesse? Ensinasse a missa ao vigário? Se o homem tinha problemas para se impor isso não era de interesse seu, não é mesmo?

- O demita então! - disse curto e grosso. A sua opinião sobre esses casos eram sempre as mesmas, se a pessoa não sabia fazer o trabalho direito e não fazia questão de melhorar quando dada a chance, era posta no olho da rua sem titubear. Poupava dores de cabeça.

- E correr o risco de ouvir mais uma semana Mariméia resmungando sobre o fato de que quer aprender piano e não ter ninguém para ensinar? - Une cutucou, sabendo que estava pisando em território perigoso. Treize era um palerma em relação a filha e embora admirasse o homem como empresário tinha que dizer que ele era um fracasso como pai. Catherine fora o pulso firme da casa, ela que impusera limites na menina e quando morreu deixou pai e filha perdidos na vida. Une tentava em vão colocá-los em algum caminho, mas sabia que mesmo sendo amiga próxima do homem certas coisas havia limites. E querer ditar a vida e o que ele deveria fazer para educar a garota era um desses limites.

Além do mais, cada vez que ela cruzava essa porta discussões entre os dois eram geradas. Khushrenada sabia de cor e salteado todos os defeitos e falhas de personalidade de Mariméia. Com certeza poderia listá-los de cabeça. Sabia que a jovem ou precisava de um grande puxão de orelha ou ao menos uma terapia severa, mas ele não admitia. E o pior, incentivava a atitude dela incoscientemente, levado pela culpa de não ser um pai muito presente. No fim, ele apenas estava estragando mais a garota e a inocência de seus atos o estava levando pelo mesmo caminho. Treize estava começando a tornar-se um homem tão intolerante e arrogante quando o assunto era a filha.

- E o que você sugere? - falou em um tom atravessado. Tinha captado a repreensão da amiga nas entrelinhas do comentário dela e sabia que se ela soltasse mais uma dessas tiradas explodiria. Estava sendo irracional, estava sendo estúpido, brigara com Une várias vezes sobre qual era a melhor maneira de guiar Mariméia pelo mundo e várias vezes acabara ofendendo a mulher de maneira não intencional, o que o fez se arrepender amargamente. O problema era que o orgulho nunca o permitiu pedir desculpas depois e por semanas eles ficavam em um clima tenso até que a própria alemã resolvia quebrar o gelo sabendo que não adiantava dar murro em ponta de faca. E isso era frustrante.

- Talvez isso ocorra porque regras ainda não foram estabelecidas. Se o senhor me permitir conversar com ele, saber até onde ele pode ir no quesito ensinar pode ajudá-lo a aprender a lidar mais com a menina. - aconselhou calmamente e viu prontamente o rosto do homem franzir em uma expressão pensativa. O empresário não gostava que estranhos dessem pitacos em sua vida e menos ainda na da filha. Tentava protegê-la do mundo de uma maneira quase doentia o que apenas agravava mais a situação da garota e Une já podia visualizar uma mulher adulta sem nenhuma experiência do mundo real e sem saber o que fazer no mesmo.

- Certo. - finalmente concordou mas a mulher sentiu um porém subentendido. - Mas eu estabelecerei as regras... e colocarei no novo contrato que ele terá que assinar! - negociou e ela assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que no momento isto era o melhor que iria conseguir.

- Absolutamente senhor. Quando tiver o contrato pronto me avise para poder validá-lo. - falou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e ajeitando a saia de sua roupa formal. - Tenha um bom dia sr. Khushrenada. - desejou em um tom sério e distante e saiu altiva do escritório com a sensação de que tinha feito algum progresso tanto em relação ao pai quanto a filha.

* * *

Lady Une fez uma expressão de desgrado quando empurrou a porta de entrada da lanchonete e ouviu o sino sobre a mesma soar por todo o ambiente. Seus olhos castanhos prontamente fizeram uma varredura no local avaliando a situação e sua cabeça fez um pequeno gesto positivo aprovando o que via. O pequeno restaurante não era nem de perto os cinco estrelas que costumava freqüentar com renomados chef's e cozinha internacional, mas tinha o seu charme, além de lembrá-la dos tempos de faculdade quando usava desses mesmos lugares para fazer um lanche rápido e correr para a próxima aula. Decidida, adentrou o estabelecimento, com o salto agulha de seu prada ecoando no chão ladrilhado enquanto tomava o caminho para uma mesa perto da grande vitrine que dava para a rua.

Apoiada no balcão, Hilde observou a entrada da figura na loja com uma sobrancelha erguida e lançou um olhar duvidoso a um Heero dentro da cozinha que também tinha acompanhado atento a todos os movimentos da mulher. A desconhecida praticamente exalava dinheiro e poder e não era o tipo de pessoa que era vista entrando todos os dias no humilde comércio de Odin Lowe. E o mesmo que estava distraído atrás do caixa prontamente ergueu a cabeça curioso ao ouvir os tac tac do salto da estranha no piso. Os olhos verde oliva de Odin percorreram a figura de Une de cima a baixo e logo as íris claras brilharam diante do que viu. Um sorriso prontamente brotou no rosto do homem e Heero e Hilde soltaram um suspiro pelo que estava prestes a vir.

Odin Lowe era um galinha. Era um fato que Yuy aprendeu no primeiro minuto que pôs os pés na Alemanha depois da morte dos pais. E o problema era que o homem tinha seus motivos para ser um galinha. Ele tinha cacife para tal.

Lowe era um típico homem nórdico alto, de ombros largos e fisico trabalhado, no meio da casa dos trinta anos e de claros cabelos castanhos e intensos olhos verdes. Tinha um sorriso charmoso e de dentes perolados e vestia-se sempre despojado, o que fazia muitas mulheres suspirarem diante do estilo casual dele além de rejuvenescê-lo alguns anos, embora o homem vivesse dizendo que eram as quase imperceptíveis marcas de expressão em seu rosto que adicionavam uma magia a mais aos seus truques de conquista. O problema era que as suas "vítimas" não duravam muito em suas mãos e geralmente acabavam se tornando ex-namoradas furiosas que costumavam descontar a sua raiva nos pertences da lanchonte. Heero podia contar nos dedos das mãos e dos pés todas as vezes que teve que colocar para fora uma mulher histérica e depois limpar a bagunça que ela deixou para trás.

- Alguém vai levar um fora. - Hilde cantarolou quando viu o chefe sai detrás do caixa e ajeitar a blusa, passando a mão sobre o tecido para tirar qualquer resíduo de comida ou amassado que tivesse nele.

- Shush! - Odin respondeu entre dentes e passou os dedos entre os cabelos castanhos, os penteando, e arrancou da mão da menina o bloco de pedidos e a caneta, fazendo a garota apenas arquear uma sobrancelha diante do gesto. Assim que considerou-se razoavelmente apresentável, ele tomou o caminho em direção a Une, com o seu patenteado sorriso sedutor atarrachado no rosto, e Hilde virou-se para Heero que tinha até saído da cozinha para presenciar melhor a cena.

- Dois minutos e ele leva um fora. Dos feios. Quer apostar? - falou a garota, dando um relance para o rapaz ao seu lado. O rosto do japonês permaneceu impassível enquanto os orbes azulados observavam o transcorrer da conversa entre Odin e Une do outro lado do salão.

- Um minuto. - respondeu depois de segundos de silêncio e Hilde deu um meio sorriso. Yuy era extremamente sério por fora, mas no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, ele ainda tinha alguma senso de humor. O que a fazia ter esperanças de comprovar que o garoto ainda era humano.

- Feito. - finalizou e acomodou-se em um dos bancos do balcão para assistir de camarote o desenrolar da cena.

Entrementes Odin terminava de se aproximar da mesa com o bloco e caneta apostos e esperou pacientemente Une terminar de retirar seu casaco, dobrá-lo e apoiar no respaldo da cadeira ao seu lado. Quando ela virou-se e notou a presença dele, o homem rapidamente abriu a boca para falar e fazer a sua mágica.

- Café preto, forte e com duas colheres de açúcar. - pediu a empresária e depois fez um gesto de mão o dispensando prontamente, retirando de uma grande pasta de couro um laptop de última geração, ajeitando seus óculos mais para cima da ponte do nariz e começando a concentrar-se no trabalho enquanto esperava a sua companhia chegar.

Lowe por sua vez ainda estava de queixo caído e seu cérebro levou vários segundos para registrar o fora que tinha levado. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas soltou apenas leves palavras balbuciadas e ainda aturdido girou sobre os pés e retornou pelo mesmo caminho que veio. No balcão, Hilde soltou um muxoxo e bateu algumas notas de dinheiro na mão estendida de Heero. O oriental prontamente guardou a grana no bolso e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver a expressão de desapontamento do tio, voltando para a cozinha porque ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ver Odin ter o seu ego desinflado.

- Eu avisei. - Hilde falou em tom de consolo, dando leves palmadinhas nos ombros largos do patrão e esse lançou um olhar atravessado a ela quando viu que apesar da condolência, a garota tinha um sorriso para lá de vitorioso no rosto.

- Vai servir o café da mulher sua vira casaca! - rosnou entre dentes, entregando a ela o bloco e caneta de volta e indo refugiar-se em seu pequeno escritório nos fundos da lanchonete para "lamber as suas feridas" e restaurar o seu orgulho.

A jovem engoliu uma risadinha e mais do que depressa foi a máquina de expresso, retirando a chaleira de dentro da mesma e encaminhou-se com o líquido fumegante e uma caneca em direção a Lady Une. Sem dizer nada depositou a louça sobre a mesa perto do laptop da mulher e a preencheu com o café, para logo depois recolher um açucareiro da outra mesa e colocar perto da caneca. Une nem mesmo prezou-se a olhar para a garota e somente recolheu automaticamente a caneca perto de suas mãos e a levou a boca, fazendo uma discreta careta ao sentir o líquido quente queimar a sua língua e o gosto amargo descer pela sua garganta.

- Está quente? - Hilde gracejou e recebeu prontamente um olhar atravessado de Une. - Com licença. - pediu ao ver a expressão assassina da mulher e mais do que depressa foi refugiar-se atrás do balcão, colocando uma boa distância entre ela e a estranha.

A porta da lanchonete mais uma vez se abriu e um loiro de cabelos longos, e cujos alguns fios soltos de uma trança mal feita cobriam o rosto com traços aristocráticos, entrou no local. O famigerado casaco de couro continha algumas manchas escuras e a mulher deu um relance para a rua apenas para atestar que estava chovendo, e muito. Zechs sacudiu as roupas, tentando se livrar do excesso de água e acenou animado para a garota atrás do balcão que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e murmurou algo para o rapaz que assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Os olhos azuis cristalinos percorreram o salão e recaíram na figura composta de Une e a passos largos ele tomou rumo em direção a mulher, puxando a cadeira oposta a dela na mesa e acomodando-se prontamente na mesma.

- Desculpe pelo atraso. - falou em um ofego, tentando retirar os fios soltos e rebeldes dos olhos e boca e a morena apenas deu um leve aceno de cabeça indicando que não se importava muito com a gafe.

- Poderia me explicar por que escolheu local tão peculiar para uma reunião? - perguntou. Havia ligado no dia anterior, logo depois de sua conversa com Treize, para o rapaz pedindo por um encontro para poder combinar os novos termos do contrato e teve duas surpresas. Uma era que o telefone que ele tinha cedido na verdade era do vizinho, um casal de idade que parecia servir de "garoto de recado" do loiro. A segunda surpresa foi que Zechs tinha estabelecido o ponto de encontro da reunião fora dos domínios da mansão ou em qualquer outro lugar que fosse do gosto da mulher. Algo sobre se sentir deslocado em restaurantes chiques e de alto padrão.

- É caminho para a minha faculdade e eu não tenho tanto tempo assim sobrando. - Lady Une ficou tentada em abrir a boca e perguntar como ele não poderia ter tempo sobrando se apenas estudava pela parte da manhã e tinha um emprego que apenas ocupava três horas do seu dia e por três vezes da semana, mas então lembrou-se que sendo de uma classe mais baixa, com certeza ser professor de piano não era a única função dele. Ao menos achava que não.

Zechs viu a pergunta estampada no rosto da mulher mas não saciou a sua curiosidade. O que ele fazia fora do seu horário como tutor não era de interesse dela. E no presente momento tinha razão, seu tempo estava curto. Tinha conseguido uma vaga de meio expediente em uma livraria perto da faculdade nos dias em que ele não estava ensinando a ninfeta a tocar. E entre dois empregos, universidade e cuidar de sua mãe, ele não tinha tempo nem mesmo para respirar. Sem contar que estava cortando um dobrado assistindo aulas extras para se recuperar nas matérias nas quais estava quase pendurado por falta ou nota.

- Pois bem, se o seu tempo é curto, o meu também é. Houve uma modificação em seu contrato sr. Marquise. - o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas. Como assim? Lembrava que no segundo dia que tinha retornado a mansão depois de ter passado magistralmente na aula teste ele prontamente foi encaminhado por Une a um rico escritório onde leu e assinou um contrato de trabalho onde estabelecia seus horários, salário e outras coisas de âmbito legal que todo contrato deveria ter. E agora ela vinha lhe dizer que depois de uma semana eles estava mudando de idéia?

- O que há de errado com o antigo? - perguntou desconfiado. Se fossem diminuir o valor de seu contra-cheque iria prontamente se demitir. Estava começando a se acostumar, apesar do pouco tempo, com o dinheiro extra e a folga em seu orçamento diante da junção dos dois empregos e não estava disposto a abrir mão desta comodidade. Era um sujeito adaptável, mas no momento que sua vida tomava um novo rumo, se ela retornasse para o mesmo caminho, ele levava muito tempo para se acostumar aos antigos hábitos antes esquecidos. Estava saindo do estado de paupérremo para apenas pobre e estava gostando disso.

- Nada... mas andei observando uma de suas aulas e notei que para um professor você tem um sério problema de postura. - respondeu e o loiro recuou um pouco na cadeira para assim observar a mulher por completo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em uma pose defensiva e esperando pacientemente ela continuar. - Talvez o senhor tema algum tipo de repreensão se tomar alguma liberdade a mais com milady Mariméia e por isso este novo contrato. Concordamos em te dar um pouco mais de liberdade mas com algumas restrições para a situação não fugir do controle. - explicou-se e puxou de sua bolsa três folhas de papel timbrado com o logo de uma empresa que Marquise reconheceu ser da família Khushrenada, por causa do contrato anterior que assinou, e estendeu as laudas para ele. Hesitante o rapaz recolheu as páginas, as folheando e começando a ler novamente as regras.

Os dois primeiros ofícios continham os mesmos detalhes do contrato antigo mas a última página tinha algumas coisas diferentes. Uma lista do que ele podia ou não fazer como professor no processo disciplinar da jovem herdeira.

- Não agredir fisicamente a menor? - leu em voz alta a cláusula com um tom incrédulo. Certo que várias vezes teve ímpetos de sufocar Mariméia com o laço de cabelo que ela costumava usar, mas isso não queria dizer que ele colocaria tais pensamentos em prática. Não até que arrumasse um jeito de não ser ligado ao dito assassinato. - Eu confesso srta. Une que crianças não são o meu forte, mas bater nelas também não.

- É apenas uma medida de segurança sr. Marquise. Nada para se alarmar. - completou Une e Zechs sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto desacreditado e continou lendo o contrato.

- Minhas aulas serão pessoalmente monitoradas para garantir que eu cumpra as cláusulas? - continuou confuso. - Pensei que isto já acontecia srta. Une. Ou você realmente acha que eu sou tolo o suficiente para acreditar que no momento em que as portas do salão de música se fecham Mariméia e eu ficamos completamente sozinhos? Posso não ver a pessoa, mas sei que sempre há alguém de olho em nós. - justificou-se e Une deu um meio sorriso, tendo que dar algum crédito ao jovem por ter percebido que ele nunca estaria sozinho dentro da mansão, que sempre haveria alguém de olho. E foi por isso que ela sugeriu a mudança no contrato pois suspeitava que o motivo de Zechs se conter tanto era por saber que estava sendo observado e pelo fato de precisar do emprego e não querer perdê-lo tão cedo.

- Ele também irá te auxiliar em qualquer eventualidade. - explicou e pausou por um momento, ponderando se completava o seu pensamento ou não. Seus instintos diziam que Marquise era uma pessoa confiável e Une era uma mulher famosa no mundo dos negócios por ter o melhor sexto sentido que existia. - Sr. Maquise - começou com uma expirada de ar prolongada. - eu sei muito bem o quanto Mariméia pode ser difícil e acredite, a presença do segurança será mais pela sua sanidade mental do que a do sr. Khushrenada sobre a proteção de sua princesinha. - Zechs soltou um resmungo zombeteiro ao ouvir a palavra _princesinha_. Aquela menina estava mais para uma mini-bruxa das mais malvadas. - E então? Estamos de acordo? - encerrou esperando a reação dele e o loiro ficou pensativo por demorados minutos antes de pegar a caneta que ela tinha deixado perto da caneca de café e assinar o contrato, recebendo uma cópia do mesmo logo em seguida das mãos de Une para permanecer com ele.

- Era apenas isso o motivo da reunião? - falou enquanto entregava o contrato original para a mulher que o guardou em sua pasta, junto com o laptop e outros pertences, retirando logo em seguida da bolsa de mão uma carteira ricamente confeccionada e pegando algumas notas e as depositando sobre a mesa para pagar o café e qualquer outra despesa adjacente.

- Sim sr. Marquise. O vejo segunda então? - despediu-se com a frase usual, como se perguntar isso a fizesse ter certeza que ele não pularia fora do barco tão precocemente e a Zechs apenas restou acenar com a cabeça positivamente. Altiva e imperiosa, Une saiu da lanchonete e assim que entrou na limusine estacionada mais a frente e esta sumiu rua abaixo, Hilde veio correndo a sua mesa e ocupou o lugar vagado pela mulher.

- Quem era ela? - indagou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e pronta para uma nova fofoca bem saborosa. Zechs riu diante da animação da menina por causa de um motivo tão tolo.

- Minha nova contratante. Não lhe disse que arrumei um emprego? Então... - fez um meneio com a cabeça em direção a rua onde Une tinha desaparecido a minutos atrás.

- Odin tentou seduzí-la. - começou a menina em um tom sussurrado e soltando risadinhas ao lembrar-se da cena. - Está entocado até agora no escritório por causa da dispensa que levou. - completou e riu mais ainda, parando quando viu clientes entrarem na lanchonete e reconhecê-los como os alunos do colégio católico no fim da avenida. - Olha quem chegou, o admirador do Heero. Deixa eu me preparar para consolá-lo por mais um gelo do Yuy. - soltou um suspiro pesaroso e Zechs deu um sorriso misterioso para ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa como se fosse sussurrar um grande segredo para a garota.

- Quem disse que ele não nota? - falou, apontando com um dedo a abertura na parede atrás do balcão e que dava visão para a cozinha. Hilde discretamente virou a cabeça na direção apontada e surpreendeu-se ao flagrar um Heero que observava atentamente cada movimento de Duo e parecia, principalmente, ter os orbes azulados grudados na trança que aparentemente era tão vivaz quanto o dono. A menina abriu um grande sorriso malicioso e bateu as duas mãos juntas, gerando um abafado estalo.

- Zechs meu lindo, você não sabe o trabalho que me poupou. - declarou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo e com uma expressão predatória encaminhou-se até a cozinha. O loiro sacudiu a cabeça e já começava a sentir pena do oriental quando viu no grande relógio acima da máquina de refrigerantes que estava atrasado.

- Merda! - xingou e um dos meninos na roda de amigos de Duo riu e gritou para ele:

- Amém meu filho! - falou em um tom que lembrou um padre em missa de domingo e seus colegas gargalharam. Zechs apenas retribuiu o sorriso, despediu-se apressado de Hilde que parecia conversar seriamente com Heero e saiu correndo da lanchonete em direção ao metrô. Se perdesse mais uma aula com certeza estaria mais que ferrado. Estaria fu... Bem, isso não vinha ao caso, não é mesmo? Apenas precisava-se saber que ele teria grandes problemas futuros, isso teria.

* * *

Mariméia tamborilou seus dedos manicurados sobre o tampo que cobria as teclas do piano e lançou um olhar ao relógio folheado a ouro e dentro de uma peça esculpida em madeira que enfeitava as paredes dos fundos do salão. Eram duas e quinze e o operário estava atrasado. E a garota detestava atrasos. Tinha uma vida que ia além daquelas aulas, compromissos a serem cumprindos e não era obrigada a dobrar-se as vontades de um relés baixa renda, pensou com desagrado enquanto virava-se para encarar em um relance o homem plantado ao seu lado como um poste de gelo.

Trowa Barton acompanhou com os orbes verdes o vai e vem dos dedos da sobrinha e voltou a atenção para o mesmo relógio que ela mirava de segundo em segundo. Quando os ponteiros indicaram duas e vinte as portas do salão abriram-se em um estrondo e um rapaz loiro e descomposto adentrou o local a passos pesados e sacudindo-se todo para eliminar o excesso de água da chuva. O jovem percorreu seus olhos sobre o professor, o avaliando silenciosamente. Já o tinha visto outras vezes, obviamente, ele era o segurança que costumava proteger Mariméia e ser a sombra dela em todas as ocasiões, mas era a primeira vez que via o tutor de perto e havia algo diferente nele.

Quando o homem ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto deixou transparecer uma expressão que estava longe de ser apologética pelo atraso, mas sim de extrema satisfação, Trowa percebeu o que havia de errado. Marquise parecia mais confiante de suas atitudes do que da vez anterior e ele supunha que tal mudança deveria estar relacionada as ordens que recebera de Une de agora assistir as aulas de Mariméia mais de perto para garantir que o loiro seguisse as cláusulas do novo contrato.

- Está atrasado operário! - foi a primeira coisa que saiu de entre os lábios rosados da menina e ela bateu com força o punho magro no tampo do piano. - Será descontado de seu salário! - ameaçou petulante e um sorriso macabro surgiu no rosto de Zechs que deu um relance para Trowa parado atrás da garota e depois voltou a mirá-la intensamente.

- Não, não será. Até porque não é você quem paga o meu salário, não é mesmo? - respondeu em tom de pouco caso e começou a desfazer-se do casaco molhado que na pressa nem entregara ao mordomo quando este abriu a porta, apenas tinha passado pelo velho correndo deixando um rastro loiro para trás e um grito de desculpas pela demora.

- Mas o meu pai paga! E ele não vai gostar de saber... - continuou sem perder a deixa. Não gostava que serviçais deixassem o trabalho pela metade ou mal-feitos, e esse sujeito iria aprender isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Seu pai não está aqui no momento, está? - a cortou prontamente e a viu inflar de ódio por ter sido interrompida e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para responder ele se adiantou. - Então nada será feito. Vamos começar? - a dispensou sem demoras, jogando o casaco em uma das poucas cadeiras que tinha enfeitando a sala e colocando a sua pasta com o material sobre o piano com um baque abafado.

Mariméia simplesmente quis gritar de raiva diante da insolência do homem por não deixá-la terminar seus pensamentos e somente de birra cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Já tinha perdido meia hora de aula e para ela era a mesma coisa que perder a aula inteira, por isso nem valia a pena começar a lição pois sabia que não aproveitaria nada da mesma. Zechs apenas observou em silêncio a postura "do contra" da garota e engoliu um gemido de exasperação. Hoje seria mais um daqueles dias em que ele iria mais querer matar a menina do que educá-la na fina arte do piano.

- Está tentando dar um nó nos braços? - perguntou em deboche e recebeu como resposta um gélido olhar azulado. Divergiu a sua atenção para o homem ainda quieto e estático atrás da garota e por um momento indagou-se se ele não era uma perfeita estátua de cera. Mas quando viu as pálpebras tremularem em um ligeiro piscar, mudou de idéia.

- Perdemos trinta minutos de aula e para mim já é perda de metade do trabalho! - respondeu petulante, descruzando os braços e ajeitando as pregas do vestido antes de girar sobre os pés a caminho das portas de saída. - Venha Trowa! - chamou o homem atrás de si como se este fosse um cachorro de estimação que deveria obedecê-la a cada ordem, mas Barton não moveu um músculo. Ao contrário dos outros serviçais ele não era empregado de Mariméia embora estivesse na lista de contratados da corporação. Ele era, antes de tudo, o tio dela. Vira a garota nascer, praticamente ajudou a mãe dela a criá-la e se agora estudava e treinava intensamente para garantir a segurança dela era apenas porque ele queria cumprir a promessa que fizera a falecida irmã de que cuidaria da menina e nada mais. Mas as vezes parecia que a garota esquecia desse fato e outras vezes Trowa se perguntava onde estava a sua doce Catherine debaixo daquela casca de arrogância de Mariméia, pois em nada ela se parecia com a mãe.

Zechs apens observou passivo enquanto a pequena princesa mimada de nariz em pé saía da sala. Mas no momento em que ela passou por ele o rapaz a segurou pelo braço e suavemente a levou até o piano novamente, encolhendo os ombros quando os gritos estridentes da menina chegaram aos seus ouvidos sensíveis.

- Tire as suas mãos imundas de mim operário! - berrou a garota histérica e Trowa por um ligeiro momento se sentiu tentado a arrancar Marquise de cima da sobrinha usando um golpe bem empregado, mas preferiu ficar afastado apenas vendo o que iria acontecer, pois no momento tudo o que ele fazia era levar a menina a contra gosto até piano e a sentando a força no banco do mesmo. - Como ousa colocar essas suas mãos fétidas sobre a minha nobre pessoa seu operário de quinta categoria da mais baixa escala da sociedade moderna! Eu irei reportar ao meu pai as suas atitudes e ele o colocará no olho da rua e ainda o processará por agressão! - continuou esperneando e o loiro apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas claras até que elas sumiram sob a sua vasta e longa franja e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito esperando que o chilique da menina passasse. Quando ela finalmente fechou a boca e tomou folêgo ele viu neste gesto a sua brecha para falar.

- Terminou? - perguntou suavemente. - Ótimo. Talvez seja a hora de estabelecermos algumas regras aqui. - Mariméia abriu novamente a boca para contestar. Ele não estabelecia regras, ele não era ninguém para estabelecer regras, e iria dizer isso a ele quando mais uma vez foi interrompida. - Primeira delas! - a voz suave ganhou um tom mais alto e perigoso o que fez a ruiva prontamente calar-se. - Quando um burro fala o outro abaixa as orelhas, se bem me lembro do ditado. Não digo que sou burro, mas digo que quando eu falar, você vai fechar essa sua boquinha de boneca. Estamos entendidos? - quando sentiu que ela iria contradizê-lo nem lhe deu chance para que ela continuasse, a interrompendo rapidamente. - Segundo! Eu sou seu professor e isto significa que sou a autoridade máxima dentro desta sala durante as três horas que teremos que nos aturar, então eu sugeriria que você começasse a relaxar garota, porque você vai ter que me engolir.

- Como ousa... - começou a dizer mas Zechs a lançou um olhar tão irado por ser cortado que ela ficou mais uma vez quieta apenas por precaução, embora pouco se importasse com o que ele pudesse ou não fazer. O homem não ousaria encostar um dedo de maneira mais violenta nela, não se quisesse ter todos os ossos quebrados por Barton.

- Terceiro... se bem me lembro, a idéia de aprender piano foi sua, não minha, então se não tiver a fim pode falar porque da minha parte eu to pouco me... - por um breve momento não disse um termo extremamente chulo, mas na última hora acabou lembrando-se de que estava lidando com uma criança. Precoce é verdade, só de ver a gama de palavras complicadas que ela usou com ele mais cedo, mas ainda sim uma criança. - importando, não é mesmo? - finalizou e logo em seguida descruzou os braços, emplastrando no rosto o sorriso falsamente alegre que já estava começando a ser sua marca registrada perto da princesinha. - Agora que tal começarmos com você me apresentando seu adorável amigo? - disse animado, virando-se para encarar um Trowa impassível que apenas tinha observado a cena em silêncio.

- Trowa Barton. - o moreno apresentou-se visto que Mariméia apenas por pirraça não iria mais emitir um ruído pelo resto do dia. O que, na sua concepção, era bom. Ela quieta era muito mais tolerável.

- Prazer sr. Barton, Zechs Marquise. E agora vamos começar a aula! - abriu o tampo do piano com força, criando um estrondo que fez a garota pular em seu assento. - Espero que tenha praticado as minhas lições _Mariméia_. - entoou o nome dela longamente e viu as faces pálidas ficarem rubras de fúria. Cruzes, apostava que um dia a garota ainda estouraria uma veia antes de chegar aos doze anos e antes que pudesse ordenar as primeiras notas pôde jurar que a ouviu murmurar sob a respiração um...

- Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso, ah se vai! - e pensou com malícia que o que quer que o sr. Khushrenada fizesse com ele aguentaria de cabeça erguida e com o orgulho intacto. Afinal, duvidava que pudesse existir alguém pior do que Mariméia, não é mesmo?

_Continua..._


	4. Terceiro Acorde

**TERCEIRO ACORDE**

**Minha vida eu troco pela sua dor**

A semana havia sido horrível e o agravamento do inverno apenas tornavam as coisas ainda piores. As tempestades de neve estavam chegando com tudo em Frankfurt e a paisagem da cidade agora era completamente tingida de branco. As provas de final de trimestre da faculdade estavam se aproximando e Zechs tinha que equilibrar o seu tempo entre estudar, trabalhar, visitar a mãe e viver. Se bem que o último item da lista fora banido, pois deixara de ser prioridade.

O estado de saúde de Marie estava piorando, o temperamento de Mariméia quase o enlouquecendo mesmo que agora ele se sentisse um pouco mais confiante em ser mais severo com ela, visto que até o presente momento Trowa não havia contestado nenhuma de suas atitudes. A aproximação das festas de fim de ano fazia a livraria onde trabalhava ficar ainda mais movimentada com pessoas a procura de presentes e a chegada do Natal apenas o deprimia intensamente.

Mal humorado por causa dos problemas que foram completados pelo aquecimento que pifou e por isso acordou com as extremidades do corpo praticamente congeladas, ele subiu as escadas do metrô, enrolando ainda mais o cachecol em volta do pescoço até que a peça de lã envolvesse seus lábios e bochechas e começou a serpentear as pessoas na rua movimentada em direção à galeria onde trabalhava. A passos largos adentrou o local e mais do que depressa cruzou as portas de vidro da livraria, cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça o gerente que o respondeu com um gesto de apontar o relógio de pulso e ele deu de ombros sem jeito para o homem.

Não tinha culpa se a cidade pirava diante de uma simples chuva de água congelada e em flocos.

Rapidamente encaminhou-se para uma área restrita apenas a funcionários e começou a despir-se de seus casacos e vestimentas de frio, ficando apenas com a camisa amarela que continha o logo da loja, a calça e sapatos pretos e colocando o avental igualmente preto que possuía o nome da livraria em dourado na altura do peito. Em questão de minutos atulhou as suas roupas e pertences dentro do armário que lhe foi cedido no momento de sua contratação e ajeitando uma última vez os cabelos loiros e o uniforme, voltou para dentro da loja para começar o seu expediente.

Dizer que trabalhar em uma livraria-café era uma coisa interessante seria uma completa mentira. Embora Zechs gostasse de ler e tivesse uma paixão desmedida por literatura, ainda sim trabalhar com a mesma era totalmente entediante. O fato de que o pobre vendedor tinha que ficar em pé o dia inteiro, saber de cabeça a posição de cada peça da loja e ainda ter que encarar aqueles clientes que esperavam que você fosse vidente porque não sabiam nem a primeira letra do primeiro nome do autor, era enervante. Claro que em todo trabalho havia histórias engraçadas para se relatar, mas este tipo de situação acontecia raramente e tudo o que lhe restava era contagem de estoque e arrumação de prateleiras.

O que ele fazia no exato momento quando percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e notou um cliente olhando alguns livros com um ar indeciso no rosto. Prontamente deixou o que fazia de lado, sendo a política da loja o cliente em primeiro lugar, e calmamente aproximou-se do homem pronto para abordá-lo e solicitar ajuda.

- Este livro é bom? - o sujeito disse antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa e Zechs arqueou as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se um pouco para ver sobre o ombro do estranho que era relativamente mais alto do que ele o livro que ele parecia avaliar. Percebeu que o homem segurava entre as mãos um livro sobre música, concertos na verdade, de um maestro que o loiro considerava ótimo como músico mas péssimo como escritor.

- O senhor quer a minha sincera opinião? - perguntou incerto. Tinha que vender o produto, mas também tinha que vender um produto bom. Vai que o "camarada" lesse o livro, voltasse para a loja revoltado e o acusasse de ser um péssimo comerciante? Isso não poderia acontecer, poderia? Ainda mais que, ao afastar-se um pouco para ter uma visão melhor do desconhecido, ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa exigente e se a pasta executiva, o terno de grife, o pesado sobretudo, as luvas de couro e o cachecol de tecido fino e caro fossem alguma indicação, ele era um daqueles sujeitos que não levavam pouca porcaria para casa. - Não. - disse por fim e surpreendeu-se quando o homem virou-se bruscamente para mirá-lo com uma expressão que divergia do confuso para o irritado.

O que foi que ele tinha dito afinal?

Notou que os olhos azuis do cliente vagaram ao longo de sua figura e em um estalo o rosto bonito dele contorceu-se em desagrado enquanto as sobrancelhas ruivas, quase castanhas, franziram-se pensativas sobre o que dizer. Zechs sentiu-se tentado a cruzar os braços em uma pose que para ele seria desafiadora, mas para o homem poderia ser sinal de posição defensiva, e esperou que o sujeito o iluminasse sobre o que ele havia feito de errado.

- Marcus Stratovsy é um grande maestro, um dos melhores a reger e sinfônica de Luxemburgo na década de oitenta. - o ruivo disse ultrajado, sacudindo intensamente o livro de capa negra em suas mãos e o loiro reconheceu apenas nessa frase a atitude de um fã ofendido. Rapidamente tentou emendar a sua besteira antes que o gerente percebesse o cliente insatisfeito.

- Bem, o senhor pediu a minha opinião e eu a dei. Se o senhor procura bons livros sobre história da música ou semelhantes, eu posso recomendar alguns muito bons. Temos o da Milla Tania, ou quem sabe Domus Rockfort? - foi falando enquanto retirava ditos volumes da estante na sua frente e os estendia para o homem.

- Por que eu deveria aceitar a sugestão de uma criatura que não reconhece brilhantismo quando vê um? - rebateu mal humorado e Zechs rolou os olhos, pensando que hoje seria um dia daqueles.

Treize Khushrenada, o cliente insatisfeito, por outro lado, achava um absurdo aquele moleque questionar a genialidade de Stratovsy. Lembrava que fora levado pelo pai a vários concertos do homem e simplesmente o mesmo o fascinara, transformando um mero menino de oito anos em fã. Achava o modo como ele regia uma orquestra totalmente sensacional e a emoção que ele conseguia transpassar era de deixar o expectador sem palavras. Quando saíra do escritório para o seu merecido horário de almoço livre de reuniões e executivos ainda verdes no ramo de negócio, tivera a idéia, ao passar em frente à livraria, de comprar algo sobre música para inspirar Mariméia em sua nova empreitada no mundo dos acordes e do piano e quando vira seu maestro favorito entre as prateleiras, teve que folhear o livro. Entretanto, confessava que era levemente ignorante quanto a termos técnicos e derivados e que em relação à música clássica ele era apenas um bom ouvinte.

O problema era que quando pediu uma orientação mais aprofundada do vendedor que, na sua concepção deveria promover o livro em vez de degradá-lo, o mesmo teve a cara de pau de dizer que a obra não era boa. O que ele entendia de arte afinal? Pensou com desagrado enquanto lançava mais um olhar a criatura simplória na sua frente. Ele era jovem, tinha leves e quase sumidas sardas nas maçãs do rosto e nariz, olhos azuis claros e sem vida e longos cabelos loiros que pareciam ter visto melhores dias, pois estavam úmidos e arrepiados por causa da estática. E embora o uniforme fosse novo ainda sim não melhorava o aspecto decadente do garoto que tivera a ousadia de dizer que Stratovsy não era bom.

- Não estou dizendo que Marcus Stratovsy é um péssimo músico, só estou dizendo que ele é um péssimo escritor. - disparou sem antes mesmo pensar direito e viu os olhos azuis escuros e expressivos do homem mais velho brilharem como se quisessem fuzilá-lo naquele instante. Ops, ele e a boca grande dele nunca o levava a bons lugares. - Quero dizer senhor... - tentou corrigir-se, mas a mão erguida de Treize o fez ficar quieto.

- Por que eu deveria aceitar a opinião de alguém que aparentemente não me parece ser entendido do assunto? – falou, lançando mais um olhar depreciativo a figura de Zechs que prontamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pareceu inflar como um balão diante da ofensa subentendida. Deu um relance pela loja à procura do gerente e o encontrou ocupado com uma cliente o que o permitiu tomar algumas liberdades com aquele sujeito arrogante cujas atitudes o fez lembrar em um piscar de olhos de Mariméia. Engraçado, até algumas feições parecidas os dois tinham, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

- Eu sou o livreiro não sou? Então eu sou o especialista. - rebateu petulante com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Treize deu um meio sorriso amargo diante da atitude do jovem. Ele não tinha cacife para estufar o peito daquela maneira e bater de frente com ele daquele jeito, não quando era capaz de esmagá-lo com a sola de seu caríssimo sapato italiano.

- Especialista? Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que não saberia a diferença entre uma camisa D&G e uma Armani. - o loiro fez uma expressão incrédula não sabendo de onde aquela resposta tinha saído. O que três estilistas conceituados tinham a ver com livros? Que sujeito mais fútil!

- E quem se importa? É tudo pano! - aquilo era ridículo, a discussão era ridícula e começara apenas porque uma criatura pedante não sabia aceitar uma crítica diretamente "na lata". E o interessante era que a dita "lata" na sua frente nem era da pessoa criticada, pois esta sinceramente não deveria estar dando à mínima se um vendedor dizia que o seu livro era uma porcaria ou não, porque ele ainda vendia e ainda ganhava rios de dinheiro por causa da obra mal feita. - E o que isto tem a ver com o contexto?

- Apenas fiz esta simples colocação para atestar o fato de que você não saberia dizer o que a música erudita pode produzir e que com certeza seus conhecimentos sobre a mesma não devem passar do simples Dó, Ré, Mi.

- É Noviça Rebelde? Porque eu acho que somente assim para o senhor ter conhecimento sobre música visto que esta discussão infundada começou pelo simples fato de que _o senhor _pediu a minha opinião sobre um livro que desconhecia e não aceitou engolir uma resposta que embora seja dolorosa, é a verdade. - respondeu prontamente e Treize não pôde acreditar na coragem daquele menino de dizer tal coisa na cara dele, mesmo que tal coisa fosse verdade. Não tinha lido o livro, não sabia se era bom e fizera a pergunta realmente para considerar uma segunda opinião, apenas não tinha culpa se não havia gostado da resposta.

Estava exagerando, confessava, mas às vezes as pessoas procuravam em terceiros modos de descontarem as suas frustrações que, no momento, denominavam-se Dekim Barton. O velho estava insistindo no financiamento do projeto que oferecera e estava fazendo das tripas coração para conseguir tirar a obra do papel, movendo contatos para autorizações e toda a parafernália necessária para assim conseguir o aval de Treize. O problema era que a persistência do homem estava começando a esvair com a paciência do outro.

Não era interessante entrar em seu requintado prédio de escritórios onde funcionava a base de suas corporações e encontrar logo na primeira hora da manhã o sujeito o esperando na porta para relatar seus progressos. Era frustrante e estava quase fazendo o ruivo desistir de tudo. Mas o problema era que ele era teimoso e mantinha a sua palavra. Disse que financiaria o resort se Dekim cumprisse a sua parte do acordo e até o presente momento ele estava quase conseguindo. Então, teria que aturá-lo o tempo que fosse necessário até esse inferno passar.

Mas enquanto não passasse, quem estava a sua volta iria sofrer e isso incluía vendedores de livrarias desavisados do temperamento nada angelical de Treize.

- E o senhor aparentemente só tem conhecimento da cultura popular, visto que disse tamanha barbaridade sobre uma obra de Stratovsy. - completou sem perder a deixa e muito menos aquele embate. Não deixaria que um mero fedelho o vencesse em um argumento.

- E a sua mente pequena apenas se prende ao seu círculo social fútil o tornando incapaz de expandir os seus conhecimentos e apreciar a beleza que a cultura tanto popular quanto erudita proporciona. E, aliás, se você soubesse de alguma coisa saberia que a cultura erudita tem raízes na popular e que a cultura popular não é sinônima de cultura de ralé. - finalizou em um tom de triunfo e arrancou o maldito livro causador do impasse das mãos do empresário. - Vai levar o livro ou não? Só aviso que é o seu dinheiro sendo desperdiçado. - Treize pegou o livro de volta do loiro com igual violência e o mirou com fúria.

- Porém eu tenho o suficiente e sobrando para desperdiçar. - e lançou mais um olhar de desagrado ao rapaz. - O mesmo não posso dizer de você. - Zechs bufou, tirando um bloco do bolso do avental e anotando o preço do livro no mesmo e o nome do vendedor, destacando a folha com mais força que o preciso e a entregando a Treize que a pegou sem nem ao menos lançar um segundo olhar a mesma.

- Pague no caixa. - rosnou entre dentes, apontando para o rapaz atrás de um computador em um cubículo perto da sessão de literatura internacional e girou sobre os pés, voltando aos seus afazeres e ignorando o sujeito irritante.

Treize apenas encaminhou-se ao caixa a passos largos e ombros tensos e pagou pelo livro, pedindo que o mesmo fosse embrulhado para presente e quando recebeu a nota da compra e o dito objeto da briga, saiu altivo do lugar atraindo rapidamente os olhares daqueles que passavam. Zechs sentiu-se tentado a fazer uma careta infantil para as costas do homem que deixava a loja, mas controlou-se a tempo, apenas soltando um resmungo e voltando a catalogar os livros na estante, os enfiando na prateleira com mais força que o necessário e praticamente os fuzilando com o olhar.

Depois da breve visita a loja do ruivo esquentadinho, a manhã de Marquise passou lenta e relativamente calma, com ele atendendo desde senhoras a um grupo de adolescentes que riam e coravam cada vez que pediam a orientação dele sobre um livro que usariam em um trabalho de escola. Atendeu uma mãe com um bebê de colo que pareceu ter criado um fascínio por seus cabelos e vivia os puxando e colocando na boca, fazendo a mulher a toda a hora ter que tirar as mãozinhas rechonchudas das mechas e quase arrancando os fios dourados da cabeça dele no processo. E no fim, quando o último grupo de clientes saiu da loja e o relógio da mesma badalou oito horas da noite, o gerente deu a ordem de fechar e começar a fazer o balanço geral.

As nove e meia e mais alguns segundos, Zechs finalmente deixava a galeria e conquistava as ruas quase vazias e geladas da noite alemã e inspirava profundamente o ar frio com uma certa sensação de liberdade no corpo. Não gostava de ficar muito tempo preso dentro de um mesmo ambiente fechado com várias pessoas circulando ao seu redor, e o espaço restrito da livraria ocupado por estantes e mesinhas para a sessão da lanchonete tornava praticamente impossível andar sem esbarrar em alguma coisa.

O percurso de volta para casa pareceu ser mais longo do que o esperado e cansado e com o corpo implorando por um bom banho quente e cama, Zechs foi se arrastando degraus acima até chegar ao terceiro andar do prédio onde morava e caminhar morosamente até o seu apartamento. Entretanto, quando o rapaz estava prestes a alcançar a sua porta, a porta ao lado do seu apartamento abriu-se abruptamente a o rosto preocupado da Sra. Noventa surgiu no batente.

- Zechs querido. - disse a mulher enquanto ajeitava o xale sobre os ombros e fechava mais o roupão que cobria seus pijamas. - Esta tarde recebemos uma ligação de emergência da clínica de repouso. - rapidamente o corpo do rapaz voltou a ficar alerta ao ouvir a senhora. Embora às vezes se sentisse mal por usar a linha do casal de aposentados como seu contato telefônico, ainda sim não conseguia convencê-los a mudar de idéia diante do favor oferecido.

O Sr. e Sra. Noventa foram as primeiras pessoas que conheceu quando chegou a Alemanha. Eles sabiam dos motivos de sua vinda e de seu sofrimento. E na época sendo um garoto ainda de dezessete anos que divergia o tempo entre escola, à mãe e o trabalho, o casal apiedara-se dele e praticamente fizeram de sua missão olhar pelo menino coisa que Marie não podia fazer no momento.

O loiro agradecia aos céus por ainda existir este tipo de pessoa no mundo e admitia que a carência gerada pela ausência da mãe o fez prontamente aceitar os mimos e piedade daquela gente.

Sem dizer muitas palavras e sem pedir licença, o rapaz entrou no apartamento da vizinha, dando um breve boa noite ao Sr. Noventa que assistia as notícias na velha televisão e encaminhou-se ao antigo aparelho de telefone, o tirando do gancho e rapidamente discando o número mais que familiar. Em três toques a ligação foi completada e a voz arrastada de um homem o respondeu.

- Casa de Repouso Adelheid. Anton falando. - cumprimentou e com o coração aos pulos, Zechs abriu a boca para falar, notando que a sua voz saiu um pouco tremida.

- Aqui é Zechs Marquise, entraram em contato esta tarde, com certeza sobre a paciente Marie Marquise.

- Ah sim Sr. Marquise. - a voz arrastada pareceu ganhar um pouco mais de vida. - Vou repassá-lo. - Zechs iria dizer alguma coisa, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que pudesse emitir algum som o barulho da linha caindo e da música de espera chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Dr. Jay falando. - a voz rouca do médico que costumava tratar de sua mãe o atendeu.

- Aqui é Zechs Marquise. - apresentou-se e ouviu um silêncio prolongado do outro lado da linha até que o homem resolveu falar e o tom dele não parecia ser dos mais animados, o que apavorou o jovem completamente.

- Sr. Marquise, ligamos para avisar que a sua mãe deu entrada na clínica pois atingiu o estado terminal da doença. - o mundo pareceu desabar ao ouvir tais palavras e a única pergunta que veio a sua mente foi um: mas já? Não fazia nem dois dias que havia visitado a mulher e embora tivesse notado uma piora no aspecto dela, o fato de que ainda gesticulava, raramente lembrava-se dele e ainda andava sem precisar do suporte de ninguém o fazia ter a esperança de que ainda faltava um longo caminho para os finalmente.

- O quadro que ela apresenta inclui uma diminuição do senso de audição e visão e as pernas apresentam uma paralisia do joelho para baixo que está progredindo aos poucos. Logo os órgãos dela começarão a falhar e depois será apenas uma questão de tempo. Eu sinto muito Sr. Marquise. - o homem falou tentando ser prestativo, mas a resposta mecânica de médico que já passara pelo cenário de consolar famílias não registrou na mente de um Zechs pasmado diante das notícias.

- Eu... posso visitá-la? - foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer diante do furacão que estava ocorrendo dentro de seu cérebro, interrompendo as transmissões dos neurônios e impedindo que qualquer pensamento coerente se conectasse.

- Claro. O horário de visita permanece o mesmo... - começou Dr. Jay, mas foi prontamente interrompido pelo rapaz.

- Eu posso visitá-la agora? - disse em um tom firme, vendo no relógio de pulso que já eram quase onze horas da noite. Dr. Jay ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, ponderando o pedido. Era contra o regulamento do hospital, mas levando em consideração que Zechs era o único parente vivo da mulher e a mesma tinha o direito a um acompanhante, não haveria mal algum.

- Deixarei o posto das enfermeiras de sobreaviso da sua chegada Sr. Marquise. Ela está no quarto andar. - informou calmamente. - Tenha uma boa noite. - desejou e desligou o telefone. Zechs ainda ficou alguns segundo segurando o aparelho que agora emitia o som contínuo de ligação encerrada e nem reparou quando o Sr. Noventa tirou o objeto de sua mão e o colocou de volta no gancho.

- Está tudo bem meu jovem? - perguntou o homem ao ver o rosto pálido do rapaz ficar ainda mais branco e os belos olhos azuis ganharem tons avermelhados.

- Sim... sim... - falou com uma voz distante e completamente aturdido. - Eu vou... trocar de roupa, é, trocar de roupa e estou indo para o hospital... É isso. Obrigado por me deixar usar o seu telefone senhores. - pediu e saiu apressadamente do apartamento, entrando na própria casa segundos depois e parando no meio da sala com escassos móveis. Seu corpo todo tremia agora que finalmente a sua cabeça processava o que ouvira mais cedo e num acesso de raiva ele pegou o vaso barato que havia em cima da mesa de centro, uma das poucas peças de decoração que trouxera da Itália, e o arremessou contra a parede dos fundos da sala acompanhado por um grito, vendo com prazer a porcelana espatifar-se em vários cacos.

Quando finalmente a fúria passou como uma onda lavando a sua alma e deixando para trás apenas a tristeza, ele obrigou os seus membros a se mexerem em direção ao banheiro, desfazendo-se no caminho do uniforme da livraria onde trabalhava e rumando para debaixo do chuveiro. Depois de um banho rápido e quente para despertar os seus sentidos preguiçosos, ele trocou de roupa, atulhou mais algumas peças na mochila, pegou a carteira verificando o quanto ainda tinha de dinheiro e munido desses pertences, mais a chave do apartamento, saiu da casa rumo ao hospital.

Meia hora depois ele chegava ao complexo atrelado à casa de repouso, um enorme hospital que servia de auxílio mais especializado para os pacientes internados na clínica e que fornecia os tratamentos necessários. Rapidamente cruzou as portas automáticas, indo até um conjunto de balcões que formavam um pequeno círculo no corredor de entrada onde duas enfermeiras de plantão conversavam distraidamente.

- Com licença. - as chamou e uma das mulheres virou-se para poder encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida perguntando claramente o que ele queria. - Zechs Marquise, estou aqui para acompanhar a Sra. Marie Marquise. - apresentou-se e a mulher remexeu em algo sob a bancada e puxou um grande livro de presença de sob a mesma.

- Identidade, por favor? - pediu e o rapaz remexeu na carteira arrancando o documento que dizia que ele era um estudante estrangeiro temporariamente residente na Alemanha. A mulher anotou o número da identidade, pediu para que ele desse uma assinatura no livro e logo o dispensava para o quarto andar. Zechs nem mesmo agradeceu a enfermeira e já corria para o elevador, jogando-se dentro do aparelho assim que as portas se abriram e cravando os olhos no painel sobre as mesmas para ver os andares passando até chegar ao quarto. Mais que depressa desceu pelo corredor do andar a procura do quarto em que a sua mãe estava internada e a achou no fim do corredor.

Inspirou profundamente, levando uma mão a maçaneta da porta e lentamente girou a mesma, entrando no aposento e com seus orbes rapidamente fixando-se na figura que parecia sumir sob as cobertas claras do hospital, com vários tubos conectados ao seu corpo inerte e frágil, e a mochila que estava pendurada em um dos ombros de Zechs deslizou pelo seu braço e caiu com um baque no chão. Temeroso, ele adentrou mais o quarto e circulou a cama, parando perto da mesma e levando as mãos trêmulas aos cabelos praticamente grisalhos, tentando ajeitá-los de uma maneira apresentável e que não denegrisse tanto a imagem do rosto bonito de Marie, mesmo que agora ela parecesse tão fraca e derrotada.

As pálpebras pálidas vibraram e lentamente se abriram, revelando as íris chocolates da italiana que por um breve momento olhou o homem acima de si sem reconhecê-lo. Zechs prendeu a respiração esperando pela clássica pergunta: "quem é você?", mas esta não veio. Ao invés disso o rosto da mulher iluminou-se com um grande sorriso e um braço magro foi estendido até o rosto dele e os dedos gelados tocaram as suas bochechas que apenas agora ele reparou que estavam molhadas pelas lágrimas.

- Meu menino, meu menino. - murmurou suavemente, acariciando o rosto dele em gestos suaves. Rapidamente o loiro puxou para mais perto da cama a cadeira que se encontrava no local e sentou-se, permitindo que a parte superior de seu corpo desse melhor altura aos toques de Marie. - Você está tão lindo. - continuou com o sorriso ainda intacto e a mão ainda o afagando. Zechs segurou os dedos pálidos e finos entre os seus, os prendendo contra o seu rosto e inclinando-se mais contra eles para apreciar de maneira mais profunda o toque, tentando gravá-lo não apenas em sua pele como também em sua mente.

- Como está mamãe? - perguntou com uma voz quase sumida e com um sorriso sem vida direcionado a ela.

- Já tive dias melhores como pode ver, mas não tenho do que me queixar. - respondeu displicente e Zechs notou que esta noite o humor dela estava agradável, diferente de outras vezes que ele a tinha encontrado com variações horríveis de temperamento, conseqüências da doença. - E como você está?

- Já tive dias melhores também. - falou tristemente e Marie deu um breve sorriso para ele. Compreendia o que o filho estava sofrendo e sentia-se culpada, nos momentos que se lembrava que aquele belo rapaz loiro era o seu filho, de fazê-lo passar por isso. Sempre esperou que fosse morrer velhinha ao lado de seu adorado Pietro. Mas seu marido acabou partindo cedo, quando Zechs ainda tinha treze anos, e agora era a vez dela.

Achava que tinha falhado com a sua função de mãe ao permitir que um menino tão jovem assumisse as responsabilidades que deveriam ser dela até achar que seu filho estava pronto para sozinho encarar o mundo. Não queria que ele tivesse passado por nada disso e por um lado sentia-se aliviada por todo o sofrimento estar acabando e por outro triste por ter que deixá-lo para trás.

- Não se preocupe tanto querido, logo isso tudo vai acabar. - o consolou, mas Zechs não se sentia mais animado ao ouvir tais palavras. Não queria que acabasse, queria ser egoísta e prender a mulher neste mundo para sempre mesmo diante do sofrimento dela. Com força apertou mais a mão entre a sua como se este gesto fosse o suficiente para impedir que a morte levasse a única pessoa que restava da sua família.

- Mas eu não quero que isto acabe, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo pra sempre. - falou como uma criança birrenta por ser contrariada e Marie riu, tossindo logo em seguida diante do gesto por causa de sua garganta seca. Logo um copo de água fresca era comprimido contra seus lábios sem cor e rachados e ela tomou alguns goles até a tosse cessar.

- Você é um doce de menino. O que eu fiz neste mundo para merecer filho tão dedicado? - continuou e dessa vez seu sorriso era mais genuíno e menos dolorido. - Você é tão parecido com o seu pai. - completou e Zechs nada comentou, achando que ela estava se referindo ao fato de que Pietro e ele tinham personalidades extremamente parecidas, além de alguns trejeitos adquiridos pelos anos de convivência e criação. - Principalmente os olhos. - continuou falando e dessa vez o loiro estranhou. Seu falecido pai tinha olhos escuros, castanhos quase negros e não tinha como a convivência torná-los parecidos. O olhar talvez, mas o formato dos olhos e cor, nunca!

- Mama, papa tinha olhos castanhos. - a corrigiu, achando que ela estava tendo outro lapso de memória depois de minutos de lucidez.

- Eu sei querido. Falo do seu outro papa. - Marie comentou distraída e o rapaz ficou quieto. - Você sempre foi um garoto esperto, sei que sabe que Pietro e eu nunca fomos seus pais de sangue, não sabe? - ele acenou em concordância com a cabeça. Nunca tinha falado a eles que tinha conhecimento do fato de que era adotado, achava que não era importante e não valia a pena discutir sobre isso, então por que ela trazia esse assunto à tona agora? - Nunca teve curiosidade em saber quem eram os seus pais? Eles eram...

- Não! - a cortou bruscamente. Não queria saber quem eram os seus pais, não valia a pena, pois para ter sido entregue a outra família somente duas opções vinham a sua cabeça: ou seus verdadeiros pais estavam mortos ou eles o abandonaram. Saber que Marie os conheceu era sim uma informação que o surpreendia, mas ainda sim não mudava o fato de que ele não queria saber da verdade. De que adiantaria? Se eles estivessem vivos, o que faria? Iria procurá-los? Para quê? Para fazê-los se lembrarem do filho rejeitado que eles obviamente não quiseram e abandonaram? Ou para saber que tinham morrido e não sentir a perda deles por serem completos estranhos?

Claro que havia a possibilidade de mesmo eles estarem mortos, ele ainda ter alguma família sobrando. Tios, tias, avôs, avós, primos, talvez até um irmão ou irmã o qual desconhecia. Mas realmente iria querer isso? Cair de pára-quedas na vida de estranhos e pedir para que eles o acolhessem simplesmente porque se sentia sozinho no mundo? Sentir-se deslocado em festas e reuniões familiares e ver que a única coisa que tinha de comum com aquelas pessoas era o DNA? Não, preferia seguir em frente e solitário. Preferia acostumar-se com a idéia de que agora seria somente ele contra o mundo e que logo teria que despedir-se da mulher que por anos chamou carinhosamente de mãe.

- Não quero saber, não vale a pena saber. Não vamos conversar sobre isso, okay? - fungou um pouco, começando a secar as lágrimas do rosto e tentando animar-se para assim passar alguma confiança à mulher enferma. - Talvez eu devesse contar o que andei fazendo, o que acha? - continuou em um tom mais alegre e Marie assentiu com a cabeça, acatando a decisão do filho de não saber e começando a ouvir atentamente o relato dele sobre a sua vida de universitário e os empregos que tinha conseguido neste meio tempo, deixando que a voz suave e grave do rapaz a ninasse até o sono.

* * *

O velho relógio badalou três da tarde e isso atraiu o olhar azulado da menina para o mesmo, a fazendo soltar outro bufo irritado diante disto. O operário estava atrasado uma hora, e era a segunda vez que ele fazia isto neste um mês de trabalho. Era inconcebível, ela não tolerava atrasos e aquele pobre infeliz sabia disso. Ao seu lado, como sempre, Trowa estava prostrado e observava avidamente os movimentos inquietos da sobrinha enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro enquanto o seu vestido rosa cheio de babados e anáguas, como o de uma boneca, balançava como folha contra a brisa cada vez que ela dava uma volta brusca e retornava a perambular.

- Ele está atrasado! - disse por fim, batendo a mão contra o piano e gerando um alto estalo. - Ele sabe que detesto atrasos. E esta será a última gafe que irei tolerar! - vociferou ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do salão se abriram e Zechs entrou apressado pelas mesmas, com a sensação de que já tinha vivido cena parecia antes. Até que se recordou que há duas semanas ele também chegara fora da hora estipulada e em estado parecido com o que se encontrava agora.

- Me desculpe! - pediu ofegante, encaminhando-se apressado até o piano e começando a preparar o material para a aula. Se fosse dizer a verdade não tinha a mínima disposição para estar ali e somente havia aparecido porque a sua mãe, em outro momento de lucidez, insistira que ele deixasse o confinamento das paredes do hospital e fosse ao menos trabalhar um pouco para tirar a cabeça dos problemas. Não que encarar Mariméia por algumas horas fosse resolver alguma coisa, mas a oportunidade de sair daquele ambiente sufocante por causa do clima tenso devido aos doentes e suas famílias deprimidas era realmente difícil de se dispensar. Por isso, depois de muito titubear, ele tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa para melhorar um pouco a sua aparência de largado e correu para a mansão Khushrenada, conseguindo chegar com uma hora de atraso.

- Onde paramos aula passada? - perguntou distraído enquanto arrumava algumas folhas no apoio do piano, não dando atenção para o olhar irado de Mariméia e a expressão azeda que ela ostentava. Quando terminou de se ajeitar virou-se para a menina apenas para vê-la naquela usual postura irritada e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Era uma pena, a ruivinha era uma criança bonitinha, se não estivesse sempre com aquela carranca de navio pirata no rosto.

- Paramos em lugar nenhum operário! - esbravejou a jovem, colocando as mãos pequenas na cintura ainda se formando e ganhando curvas. - Você simplesmente não está cumprindo as normas de conduta em relação aos horários estipulados pelo contrato de prestação de serviços... - Zechs soltou um baixo assovio. Onde aquela menina ouvia todas aquelas palavras? Por acaso dormia com um dicionário empresarial no lugar de um ursinho de pelúcia como as garotas normais?

- Mariméia, hoje não! - disse com uma voz cansada e postura derrotada. Não estava disposto a ficar batendo cabeça com a ninfeta depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias em sua vida e estava mais que preparado para absorver qualquer crise dela e não se deixar afetar com isso.

- Não me venha com este Mariméia. Eu já lhe disse que sou Milady Khushrenada para você operário! - gritou histérica e Marquise realmente considerou por vários momentos onde é que os pais dessa garota tinham errado e que se a fedelha fosse a sua filha já a teria jogado em uma camisa de força faz tempos. - Sua boca imunda e mal cuidada - o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, inconscientemente passando a língua por sobre os dentes.

Certo que seus lábios andavam ressecados e quebrando por causa do frio intenso que estava se aproximando, mas ainda sim sua arcada dentária era perfeita e ele não era tão pobre a ponto de não ser capaz de comprar uma pasta e escova de dentes decente para manter a sua higiene bucal em dia.

-… não tem o direito de pronunciar o meu nome. Além do mais você não passa de um mero serviçal que está muito abaixo da minha posição e status e por isso tem que me tratar com respeito. E quanto as suas aulas inúteis e sem fundamentos, eu as estou dispensando porque simplesmente está claro que você não é apto para o cargo! - Zechs cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto as suas sobrancelhas ficavam ainda mais curvadas em desagrado. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que hoje não se deixaria afetar pela menina, mas ela estava começando a abusar.

Trowa enquanto isto apenas observava a discussão em silêncio, já se preparando física e mentalmente para a hora em que deveria agir. Mariméia estava sendo irracional e mais irritante que o usual e o rapaz tinha uma vaga suspeita de que ela estava descontando algum tipo de frustração sobre Marquise. O problema era que ele ainda não havia descoberto qual. Marquise por outro lado estava agüentando tudo bravamente e espantosamente calado, mas ele via que o homem aos poucos parecia estar chegando ao seu ponto de ebulição com cada palavra dita pela menina e não poderia deixar de lhe dar razão.

O loiro estava com uma aparência péssima, era a figura da pessoa que parecia estar passando por maus bocados no presente momento em sua vida e ele suspeitava que os problemas dele iam além das constantes dificuldades financeiras ou algo mais simplório como estudos ou trabalho. Precisaria investigar sobre isso quando tivesse a oportunidade. Tinha simpatizado com o sujeito que parecia aturar sua sobrinha de maneira profissional.

- Você não tem postura para ser um professor, não cumpre horários e fica me passando lições que sinceramente são completamente ineficazes e que ofendem a minha inteligência. O que me faz somente crer que você é uma farsa. Pois alguém que nunca passa do dó, ré, mi realmente não sabe nada sobre música erudita e que o único conhecimento do assunto deve se remeter à música de elevador! Por isso estou informando ao meu pai esta noite mesmo para dispensá-lo do cargo, pois eu fico muito melhor para aprender sozinha! - finalizou em um fôlego só e quando Zechs percebeu que ela não diria mais nada viu a sua oportunidade de retrucar. Se era assim que Mariméia queria, assim ela iria ter. Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo de "quem é a criatura mais intratável do universo", ele não estava disposto a perder.

- Acabou? - perguntou em um tom perigoso e descruzou os braços, dando dois passos largos em direção a menina e a segurando pelo pulso, a puxando com força e a fazendo quase tropeçar em seus sapatos, mas manter-se firme e com o nariz empinado enquanto encarava o homem curvado sobre si diretamente nos olhos. - Agora me escute sua peste, e me escute bem. - sibilou perto do rosto dela. - As minhas qualificações profissionais com certeza vão muito além das suas, pois meus anos de experiência sobrepõem-se aos seus. Na sua idade eu já sabia tocar as noves sinfonias de Bethoven de trás para frente e de ponta cabeça enquanto você não consegue computar neste seu cérebro limitado nem o básico do básico. Segundo e caso ninguém tenha te avisado: você é uma criança e na escala hierárquica você ainda é um nada na sociedade e se continuar com esta atitude, quando crescer ainda continuará sendo um nada. Só porque você é a princesinha defeituosa desta casa não significa que o mesmo vai acontecer no mundo real. E acredite, nem todos serão tão tolerantes como eu...

- Como ousa seu...

- Eu não terminei! - gritou perto da orelha dela e a menina encolheu-se diante do barulho alto. - Seu pai não vai viver para sempre, enfie isto nesta sua cabeça, ele não a protegerá para sempre então eu sugiro que você seja um pouquinho mais humilde e abaixe a sua bola porque a vida não é um mar de rosas. E quanto as suas aulas de piano, faça como quiser. Não sou obrigado a tolerar por mais nenhum segundo uma pirralha mimada, arrogante e sem talento algum! - a soltou com força e ela desta vez tropeçou, quase caindo, mas sendo prontamente amparada por Trowa que depositou ambas as mãos nos ombros dela. - Tenham um bom dia. - disse entre dentes, recolhendo as suas coisas e saindo como um furacão do salão, deixando um Barton pensativo e uma Mariméia surpresa para trás.

A passos apressados, quase correndo, o rapaz cruzou a mansão como um raio, passando por Une e ignorando completamente os chamados da mulher, chegando a porta de entrada e a abrindo com força, passando pela mesma e a fechando com um estrondo atrás de si. O caminho da casa até os portões principais pareceu muito longo mesmo para as suas pernas compridas e quanto finalmente alcançou os mesmos, passou por eles antes mesmo que as grades pudessem se abrir por completo.

A sua cabeça estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos e todos eles resumiam-se a maldições lançadas contra a pessoa de Mariméia. Tinha sido uma péssima idéia, agora que pensava nisso, aceitar o pedido de sua mãe de sair um pouco para espairecer e agora a previsão de ficar preso por horas dentro daquele hospital não parecia ser uma coisa tão ruim.

O som de carros, pessoas e derivados finalmente chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia distingui-los diante do zumbido que assolava os mesmos por causa da raiva que fazia o seu sangue borbulhar. Em algum lugar distante da sua mente, enquanto ele atravessava tenso a rua, um aviso o alertava de que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada e somente quando o barulho agudo de uma buzina e de pneus queimando o asfalto se fizeram escutar é que ele finalmente acordou para ver com olhos largos um porshe prata conversível atravessado no meio da rua e cuja a dianteira fora amassada pelo hidrante no qual ele bateu ao se desviar do pedestre desavisado.

Assustado, levou a mão ao coração aos pulos ao ver que por pouco, por causa de uma pirralha que nem merecia a sua consideração, ele tinha perdido a vida e instintivamente encaminhou-se para o carro para ver o estado do motorista quando a porta do mesmo abriu-se abruptamente e um homem alto e ruivo saiu do veículo dizendo profanações enquanto via com uma expressão contrariada o estrago causado na máquina.

- Rapaz! - o motorista virou-se para o loiro bruscamente - Não viu que o sinal estava aberto? - e Zechs sentiu que seu dia não poderia ficar pior ao ver que na sua frente estava o fã doido que discutiu com ele na livraria.

- Você?! - falou como se acusasse o homem de simplesmente existir.

- Eu não acredito! - Treize sentiu vontade de bater repetidamente com a mão espalmada na testa para certificar-se de que seus olhos estavam funcionando corretamente. Quais eram as chances de ele encontrar na enorme Frankfurt a mesma pessoa e em um intervalo tão curto de tempo? Ainda mais quando dita pessoa tinha um santo que não havia de jeito maneira casado com o seu?

- _Vita maledetta _- começou a praguejar rapidamente, nem ao menos reparando que estava falando na língua de seu país de origem. - _Dio deve odiarlo per metterli ancora sul mio senso. Appena di che cosa ho avuto bisogno: Il re dei idiots._(1) - Khushrenada sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada quando viu o garoto começar a reclamar e gesticular largamente em italiano e começou a ficar frustrado pelo simples fato de que em sua vasta lista de línguas estrangeiras aprendidas, italiano não era uma delas. E embora não conseguisse compreender o rapaz, tinha certeza que o que quer que ele estivesse falando, não era um elogio a sua pessoa.

- Hey, garoto! - gritou para poder chamar a atenção do loiro dramático.

- _Che cosa?_ (2)- falou, virando-se para poder encarar o homem diretamente e vendo que o mesmo tinha uma expressão de desagrado no rosto e os braços estavam devidamente cruzados sobre o peito largo.

- Como fica o meu prejuízo? - perguntou, indo direto aos negócios e Marquise sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse tentando processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Que prejuízo? Indagou-se mentalmente e acompanhou com os olhos quando uma das mãos de Treize apontou para a frente do porshe amassado e o loiro recuou um passo como se o homem ruivo fosse um recém fugido do manicômio.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo, não está? - gritou a altas vozes e se muitas pessoas não tinham parado antes para presenciarem a confusão, agora elas pararam, fazendo companhia as outras que estavam na cena desde o começo da balburdia.

- Não, não estou. - falou Treize calmamente e pouco se importando com o fato de que as bochechas pálidas do rapaz estavam ficando carmesim ou que ele parecia que iria partir para cima dele como um galo de briga. - Estou no meu direito na verdade, visto que se você tivesse prestado atenção ao sinal não teria me obrigado a frear bruscamente e ter que desviar para cima da calçada. Uma manobra extremamente arriscada que poderia ter atingido desavisados. Você cometeu uma infração, eu não! - declarou simplesmente e alguns transeuntes assentiram positivamente com a cabeça concordando com o ruivo e prontamente recebendo olhares irados do loiro.

- E eu sinto muitíssimo - disse em deboche, pois não sentia porcaria nenhuma pela perda daquele sujeito. - pelo seu prejuízo, mas como vê, eu sou um reles trabalhador que não possui nenhum conhecimento sobre música erudita ou dinheiro para poder desperdiçar. Logo! - emendou com um sorriso maldoso. - Não poderei cobrir as despesas do conserto. Uma pena não é mesmo? - finalizou com escárnio e Treize rapidamente deu a volta pelo carro ainda parado e bloqueando o trânsito que começava a engarrafar, gerando sons altos de buzinas, gritos e xingamentos que somente aumentavam a poluição sonora da cidade.

Em um piscar de olhos o empresário encontrava-se em frente ao garoto petulante e o mirava com ar de superioridade e desprezo, sendo respondido a altura, pois aparentemente o que quer que Khushrenada tivesse contra o status social do jovem, Marquise sofria do mesmo mau em relação ao homem rico.

- Eu estou no meu direito... - repetiu em um sibilo para o loiro, achando que desta maneira pudesse intimidá-lo, mas não fazia nem idéia que não chegava nem perto disso.

Se o que Treize queria era assustar Zechs só porque era mais alto, tinha um físico mais avantajado e uma postura ameaçadora, estava redondamente enganado. O estudante crescera em uma cidade do interior da Itália, onde adolescentes pareciam viver de fertilizante e cujos garotos, mesmo novos, pareciam ter o dobro da idade que possuíam apenas por causa do físico robusto. Entrara em várias brigas com diversos meninos da cidade, fosse por motivos tolos ou apenas por diversão, e não seria aquele riquinho pomposo que iria meter medo nele só por causa de uma cara feia e alguns centímetros a mais de estatura.

-… de cobrar por reparação.

- E eu estou no meu direito de negar. - completou, recuando um passo e afastando-se dele. - Além do mais você está fazendo isso de birra. Se quiser pode jogar esse carro fora e comprar outro em questão de segundos, ou o seguro cobre o estrago. Ou melhor ainda. Aposto que você tem dois modelos iguais a esse diferentes apenas na cor na garagem de sua enorme e esnobe mansão, estou certo? Então na minha humilde opinião... - ficou quieto por um tempo apenas para fazer suspense. - _Potete prendere i vostri diritti ed attaccare in su dove il sole non lucida_. (3) - finalizou e ouviu uma gargalhada soar do grupo de espectadores e ficou surpreso ao ver Duo e os colegas dele apreciando a cena e compreendendo completamente o que ele dizia.

Aproveitando essa deixa, ele caminhou a passos largos até o adolescente, infiltrando-se no meio dos alunos uniformizados antes que Treize registrasse a dispensa do loiro, e puxou o rapaz de trança levemente em sua direção.

- Me dê cobertura e vamos embora daqui antes que ele saque o que eu disse.

O garoto mais novo assentiu com a cabeça, sinalizando com as mãos para que os amigos começassem a se movimentar e saindo da cena da confusão levando Zechs com eles, vendo que à medida que iam se afastando o número de espectadores diminuía e o caos que isto criou no trânsito ficava mais claro. Ouviram quando alguém resmungou mais alto ao longe e o loiro deu um relance breve sobre o ombro para ver que Treize tinha retornado ao carro e saído do local do acidente cantando pneus em clara indicação de que estava fulo por ter sido tão facilmente ignorando. Riu diante da sua vitória naquele dia sobre a criatura irritante e sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois de tudo o que tinha passado.

- Cara, você mandou ele enfiar os direitos dele bem naquele lugar! - um dos meninos, um garoto negro de estatura mediana e impecavelmente arrumado, soltou quando eles estavam longe o suficiente de toda aquela bagunça.

- Vocês entenderam o que eu disse? - perguntou curioso para o grupo e Duo foi o que prontamente respondeu.

- Estudamos em um colégio católico, latim é uma das aulas principais. Depois que você aprende, qualquer língua derivada dele é fácil de compreender. - o garoto trançado deu de ombros, lançando um longo olhar ao rapaz loiro ao seu lado o que fez Zechs adquirir uma expressão inquiridora.

- O que foi? - perguntou quando percebeu que estava sendo observado demais.

- Você não tem amor à vida, tem? - Duo esclareceu ao ver a dúvida no belo rosto do loiro. - Aquele cara transpira dinheiro e pode acabar com você em um estalar de dedos e você ainda bate de frente e o xinga... Duas vezes? Isso é ter pouco amor à vida. - riu divertido e deu de ombros.

- Como se ele tivesse realmente entendido o que eu disse. E creio que ele nem sabe o meu nome e deve ter coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que se preocupar com a minha humilde pessoa. - continuou enquanto eles afastavam-se das avenidas mais movimentadas e entravam em uma rua adjacente e menos atulhada de carro e gente.

- Você está indo para o Zero Wing? - indagou o rapaz ao lembrar-se que ultimamente estava vendo Zechs freqüentar muito a lanchonete que ficava no caminho de sua escola e que tinha o nome mais peculiar que já ouvira. Uma vez perguntara a Odin porque do nome e o homem apenas tinha sorrido para ele e dito calmamente: "porque eu não sou santo e muito menos anjo, portanto eu possuo zero wing". Na hora a explicação fez sentindo, mas agora ela simplesmente não registrava.

- Não. Não tenho um cozinheiro com quem flertar. - brincou o jovem e viu como prazer as bochechas de Duo ficarem vermelhas e os amigos dele rirem com gosto. Achou interessante a interação daquele pequeno grupo de quatro, todos sendo meninos que pareciam ser de anos diferentes da escola e mesmo assim extremamente unidos e próximos a ponto de não se importarem que o líder deles estivesse interessado em um garoto. Não achava que este tipo de comportamento condizia a alguém que estudava em uma escola religiosa, mas considerava peculiar o fato de que eles não faziam parte do estereotipo de garotos de colégio de padres certinhos, bem arrumados e temente ao mundo.

- Eu não flerto com ele! - defendeu-se Duo com as faces ainda escurecidas pelo excesso de sangue acumulado nelas e rapidamente foi contradito por um garoto loirinho, de olhos azuis cristalinos, quase verdes, e que a primeira vista parecia um anjo de mural de igreja.

- Claro que não Duo! Isto tudo é fruto da nossa imaginação. - disse o menino e o garoto de trança lançou um olhar atravessado para o pequeno anjo.

- Salve a Ala por tamanhas palavras sábias! - o rapaz negro de mais cedo interveio e agora foi à vez do menino loirinho ficar com vergonha.

- Já disse para não me chamarem assim, é desrespeito. - falou com uma voz miúda e Duo riu abertamente agora que o foco da conversa não era mais ele e sim o amigo. Jogou um braço sobre os ombros magros do pequeno e o chacoalhou levemente.

- Mas Quatre... quer coisa mais irônica que um árabe em um colégio católico? - Quatre rolou os olhos e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Tinha sido transferido há poucos meses para a escola onde Duo e seu bando, os conhecidos G-Boys (diziam que assim eram chamados por causa de uma ironia, pois o G significava Good e de bons os garotos não tinham nada), rapidamente o adotaram por sentir-se deslocado e achavam extrema graça que um rapaz árabe, criado na religião islâmica, tivesse sido colocado pela mãe católica naquele colégio apenas para ter mais opções à frente quando fosse escolher que caminho seguir. Como se o menino estivesse decidido e ser um padre ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Não vejo o que há de errado nisso. - o garoto respondeu e Duo sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. O menino ainda era muito inocente para entender o que estava nas entrelinhas de suas piadas. O que por um lado era bom, pois não conseguia visualizar o jovem Winner sem aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido, o que ajudava e muito os G-Boys na hora de se livrarem de alguma encrenca. Não havia professor que conseguisse resistir aos olhos azuis cristalinos quando esses estavam marejados e acompanhados por um biquinho adorável.

- Deixa pra lá, você ainda está muito verde. - Maxwell fez uma expressão dramática e afagou os curtos cabelos loiros do garoto, os bagunçando e arrancando um protesto de Quatre. - Se você não vem conosco, então nos separamos aqui. - acrescentou, virando-se para Zechs bruscamente, seu sorriso maroto prontamente emplastrado em seu rosto.

- Valeu pela a ajuda. - o rapaz despediu-se, tomando a direção para atravessar a rua e lançou um aceno por cima do ombro para o grupo de adolescentes.

- Aliás! - Duo gritou quando viu o homem mais velho chegando à calçada oposta. - Qual o seu nome que eu ainda não sei? - falou mais alto quando o sinal abriu e o barulho dos motores dos carros quase impediu que ele fosse ouvido pelo outro homem.

- Zechs Marquise! - gritou o italiano de volta.

- Duo Maxwell baby! Posso correr, me esconder, mas eu nunca minto! - apresentou-se de volta, dando um aceno de despedida largo e espalhafatoso com os braços acima da cabeça e Zechs riu diante da animação do garoto e pensava em como Heero teria um grande trabalho para conter aquela bolha de energia. Com outro aceno de despedida, ele deu as costas para o grupo e seguiu o seu caminho, pensando no que fazer agora que estava com a cabeça mais leve depois de todos os acontecimentos.

Tinha acabado de contrariar a princesinha ruiva e com certeza, como mandava o script, a chatinha iria se queixar com o pai sobre o professor que a desrespeitara. Embora tudo o que ele tenha feito foi dizer umas boas verdades na cara daquela ninfeta. Mas, isso ainda não aliviava o fato de que ele estava com o seu emprego condenado e que logo perderia uma fonte de renda estável e alta, que nas últimas semanas tinha sido a responsável por ele estar folgado em relação às dívidas e até mesmo abusando um pouco em relação aos gastos pessoais. Com a dispensa das aulas de piano, Zechs só teria o salário da livraria e esse era uma porcaria.

Resultado?

Teria que voltar a estaca zero e isso significaria sem luz por um mês ou mais. Mas que merda!

* * *

Mal os portões da mansão Khushrenada se abriram e o porshe passou por entre eles rugindo os motores e espalhando água e neve por todo o caminho de pedras até a entrada principal da casa, parando com uma freada brusca em frente à mesma. Rapidamente a porta do lado do motorista do carro se abriu, com um homem descendo do veículo com a cara mais amarrada que já se viu em face humana e batendo a porta do automóvel com um estrondo, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que descia as escadarias da porta da frente da mansão, arquear a única sobrancelha visível na direção do enfurecido empresário.

- O que aconteceu? - Trowa perguntou ao cunhado em seu usual tom calmo, vendo que a lanterna esquerda do porshe estava praticamente destruída e metade do pára-choque amassado.

- Um demônio disfarçado de gente entrou no meu caminho, isto que aconteceu! - Treize retrucou fumegante, subindo as escadas de entrada a passos pesados e já retirando seu longo casaco e o entregando ao mordomo que fielmente o esperava ao lado do batente da porta. Barton somente lançou um último olhar ao carro destruído e virou-se sobre os pés, seguindo o ruivo mansão adentro enquanto este encaminhava-se a largas passadas para a sala de visita, aproximando-se da mesinha onde todos os dias era depositada uma bandeja com uma variedade de bebidas alcoólicas quentes e copos para serem servidas.

Em gestos metódicos e tensos, Treize desatarraxou a tampa de uma garrafa de Scotch e entornou uma boa quantidade do líquido dentro do copo, depositando a garrafa destampada logo depois sobre a bandeja e recolhendo o copo, tomando de seu conteúdo em um grande gole que desceu queimando pela sua garganta. Trowa apenas observou em silêncio a expressão corporal do homem mais velho, e o modo como os ombros largos estavam rijos e ele segurava com mais força que o necessário o copo em suas mãos, indicava que o dia dele não havia sido bom.

- Melhor? - perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes quando Khushrenada terminou a primeira dose de sua bebida e começava a se servir de outra.

- Não. - respondeu seco, mas com uma postura um pouco mais relaxada. - Mas eu chego lá. - continuou, soltando um suspiro e encaminhando-se até o sofá de couro que a sala possuía, acomodando-se sobre as almofadas macias e ainda brincando com o copo em sua mão, mas sem degustá-lo. - O seu tio está me enlouquecendo. - finalmente disse e Trowa calmamente acomodou-se em uma cadeira perto da lareira que já estava acesa e crepitava intensamente antes mesmo dos dois homens ocuparem a sala.

- Une me contou sobre a proposta dele para o resort. - falou, medindo as palavras. Sabia que de todos da família Barton, os únicos que Treize suportava eram seus pais, sua falecida irmã, óbvio, e ele. E o fato de a família ser grande, isso queria dizer muita coisa. E se fosse ser sincero, muitos do clã Barton não gostavam de Dekim e não podia tirar a razão do cunhado pelo desprezo que tinha em relação ao homem. - E dos empecilhos que você impôs para atrasar os planos dele.

- A proposta de Dekim foi muito mal feita e ele não considerou que a área escolhida é de preservação. O lugar é interessante, mas os gastos que teremos para treinar a população local serão enormes e os planos que precisaremos fazer para saber o impacto que a implantação do projeto terá no futuro é mais um gasto trabalhoso e arriscado. Investidores não gostam de tamanhos riscos quando vão aplicar seu dinheiro em alguma coisa e a não ser que Dekim encontre alguém louco o bastante para fazer isto, não verá um centavo meu tão cedo. - finalizou, finalmente tomando mais um gole de seu Scotch e afrouxando o nó de sua gravata logo em seguida, a retirando de volta do pescoço e a jogando sobre o encosto do sofá, soltando os dois primeiros botões da camisa de linho e relaxando mais um pouco sobre o couro.

- Compreendo. - murmurou. Não era muito entendido dos negócios da família Khushrenada, mas os anos ouvindo as conversas de Treize com a sua irmã antes do jantar ser servido, com a mulher tentando aliviar a tensão do marido depois de mais um dia difícil, o fazia entender um pouco os termos técnicos que o homem soltava vez ou outra durante o curto tempo de interação que eles tinham antes de Mariméia entrar correndo pela sala exigindo a atenção do pai.

- E como foram as coisas por aqui hoje? - o ruivo resolveu mudar de assunto, pedindo o relatório do dia de como foram às coisas com a sua filha e com a administração da mansão enquanto ele estava fora. Trowa era como um "faz tudo" dentro daquela casa: ele que a administrava, ele que garantia a segurança de Mariméia, era com ele que contava quando precisava de alguém em quem confiar. Era o seu segundo braço direito depois de Une e embora novo, apenas dezoito anos, o rapaz assumiu tal responsabilidade com a seriedade de um adulto de mais de trinta anos.

O jovem parecia querer compensar, em certos aspectos, o buraco que Catherine deixou naquela família e Treize agradecia pela dedicação do garoto. Sem contar que gostava da companhia dele. Trowa era silencioso e de poucas palavras, mas sabia dar sábios conselhos e servir como um bom ouvido e ombro amigo.

- Devo informar que Mariméia teve outro desentendimento com o professor de piano e que temo que ele vá se demitir do cargo. - relatou o rapaz. No momento as aulas de música da garota eram uma novidade na rotina da mesma e por isso sempre era a primeira coisa que Treize queria saber quando chegava em casa. Queria ter a certeza de que tudo estava correndo de acordo com as vontades da filha e suas vontades e que o professor contratado estava seguindo a risca as regras estipuladas.

- E o motivo da discussão foi? - indagou Khushrenada já esperando por alguma justificativa tola. Mariméia vivia discutindo com o professor de música, vivia atolando seus ouvidos sobre o homem e quando o pai sugeriu que já que o tutor escolhido não a agradava que ele podia despedi-lo, a garota estranhamente tinha dado um chilique. Não compreendera ainda a atitude dela, mas resolveu acatar a sua vontade de manter o professor.

- O homem atrasou-se por uma hora. O segundo atraso dele neste mês. - disse Trowa com a sobrancelha visível franzida. - E antes que você diga alguma coisa, suspeito que ele tenha tido um bom motivo para tal atraso, mas não teve tempo de justificar-se.

- Pretende investigar?

- Se o senhor me permitir. - Treize apenas deu um aceno de cabeça como consentimento e Trowa nada disse. Dois minutos depois com os dois homens apenas apreciando o silêncio e ouvindo o fogo crepitar na lareira, a porta da sala de visitas abriu-se e Mariméia entrou no lugar correndo, com um sorriso largo no rostinho de boneca e prontamente jogou-se contra o pai, o abraçando apertado pela cintura. Treize sorriu, depositando seu copo ainda relativamente cheio sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá e erguendo a menina para sentá-la em seu colo.

- E como vai a minha princesinha? - perguntou em um tom suave e o rosto da menina iluminou-se diante do apelido carinhoso.

- Eu estou ótima! - falou alegre e aconchegou-se mais contra o peito largo de Treize, sob o olhar atento e curioso de Trowa. O jovem não conseguia compreender como a menina mimada que lidava com os criados, com Zechs e qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse dentro de seu círculo social ou fora dele e ela considerasse inferior a si pudesse simplesmente, em um piscar de olhos, se tornar esse doce de criança que no momento relatava sorridente os acontecimentos de seu dia para o pai que ouvia tudo com atenção.

Inconformado pelo ato de Mariméia apenas cegar Treize ainda mais para o fato de que a filha estava começando a se tornar uma pré-adolescente problemática, Trowa ergueu-se da cadeira, despedindo-se brevemente da dupla e retirando-se da sala. Tinha trabalho a fazer e no momento o primeiro deles era tentar convencer um certo professor de piano temperamental a não desistir do emprego. Estava com a sensação de que a entrada de Marquise na vida deles parecia ser um sinal divino e às vezes tinha a impressão de que tal sinal tinha sido enviado por sua irmã Catherine que, de alguma maneira peculiar, achava que o loiro era a solução de todos os problemas daquela família.

_Continua..._

(1) Vida maldita, Deus deve me odiar para fazer isso comigo. Justamente quem eu poderia encontrar: o Rei dos Idiotas!

(2) Que foi?

(3) Você pode enfiar os seus direitos naquele lugar onde o sol não brilha!


	5. Quarto Acorde

**QUARTO ACORDE**

**Se isto é uma piada, não estou rindo.**

O jovem parou em frente à entrada da livraria, olhando por um breve momento para o nome da mesma ilustrado no letreiro colorido acima das portas de vidro e vitrine, e certificou-se mais uma vez no papel em suas mãos se era aquele lugar mesmo. Confiante, ele entrou no local, rodando seus olhos verdes ao longo do espaço onde vendedores atendiam clientes afoitos por ajuda, pessoas olhavam curiosas de estante para estante de livros a procura do título desejado e alguns relaxavam nas mesinhas do pequeno café que tinha aos fundos da loja, lendo concentrados volumes os quais ainda estavam decidindo se levavam ou não.

Um pouco perdido diante de tantas pessoas, ele mais uma vez permitiu seus olhos vagarem pela livraria a procura de uma figura em particular e não ficou desapontado em facilmente reconhecê-la entre a multidão. Afinal, era difícil ignorar um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos loiros e que parecia falar animadamente com um cliente que no presente momento estava de costas para ele.

Mais calmo agora que encontrara o seu alvo, ele caminhou a passos largos e decididos até o homem, parando a alguns metros de distância da dupla que conversava e esperou pacientemente. Em questão de segundos os olhos azuis de Zechs reconheceram a forma sempre firme e tensa de Trowa Barton e ele deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para o rapaz, indicando que falaria com ele em poucos minutos, e voltou a sua atenção para o jovem com quem conversava.

- Tem certeza que quer levar? - continuou o loiro com um tom de voz incerto enquanto segurava um volume nas mãos e o cliente o qual ele atendia soltou uma longa e divertida risada.

- Sr. Marquise, para um vendedor, o senhor não está fazendo um bom trabalho. - uma voz suave e melodiosa ecoou vinda do rapaz de costas e Trowa arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do leve tom de intimidade entre cliente e comerciante. Distraído, ele se pôs a avaliar a pessoa que conversava com Zechs, mas a única coisa que conseguiu distinguir foi uma figura de estatura mediana que usava roupas formais que consistiam em um blazer vinho e calças negras e mais uma bolsa com a alça atravessada pelas costas. Pelo timbre leve da voz da pessoa, Barton presumiu que ainda fosse um adolescente e daria no máximo quatorze anos para o desconhecido cujos cabelos loiros eram tão claros quanto os de Zechs, só que mais curtos.

- Zechs, Quatre. - o rapaz mais velho corrigiu. Nos últimos dias Marquise tornara-se ainda mais familiar com o grupo de Duo e achava graça que dentro daquela grande cidade ele costumasse cruzar com freqüência com um ou outro G-Boy pelas ruas, como se o destino estivesse determinado a fazê-lo integrar-se a aquela sociedade e criar raízes, como se soubesse dos planos do loiro para quando finalmente o inevitável acontecesse.

Enquanto Marie precisasse de tratamento, Zechs permaneceria naquele país e agüentaria aquele frio dos infernos e aquela população estranha até quando não fosse mais preciso e já tinha planos para quando, infelizmente, sua mãe falecesse de voltar para a sua adorava Itália e lá viver até o dia de sua morte. Sentia saudades de sua terra natal, do vilarejo onde foi criado, das pessoas com quem conviveu e da vida simples, mas feliz que levara. O fato de não conhecer ninguém em Frankfurt o tornava ainda mais solitário do que já era e fazia a grande tarefa que era encarar a doença de sua mãe ainda mais penosa.

A entrada dos G-Boys em sua vida, em sua rotina, parecia ter sido algo planejado por alguma força superior que não quisesse que ele enfrentasse todo este martírio sozinho e, a noite, ele confessava que às vezes entregava-se aos velhos hábitos religiosos de sua mãe e rezava agradecendo pela ajuda, mesmo que não fosse uma pessoa de muita fé. E tinha que admitir que o fato de ter aceitado tão bem o acolhimento de um grupo de adolescentes era porque realmente estava precisando de algo mais na sua vida do que as paredes geladas de seu apartamento e a indiferença dos livros daquela loja.

- Mesmo assim eu vou levar, preciso deste livro para fazer minha tese de literatura. - continuou Quatre em tom divertido, arqueando as sobrancelhas finas em direção a Zechs e estendendo a mão pálida para o livro que o rapaz colocou fora de seu alcance.

- "A Arte da Guerra" não é bem o que eu chamo de literatura leve para um rapaz de... - o homem pausou, olhando o menino na sua frente de cima a baixo. - Quantos anos você tem mesmo? - Winner riu abertamente diante da confusão do outro loiro e depois seu rosto adquiriu um meio sorriso maroto parecidíssimo com o de Duo e Zechs ponderou se o pouco tempo de convivência estava afetando a mente daquele que os G-Boys costumavam chamar de "O Príncipe do Deserto".

- Contrário a crença popular, eu tenho dezessete anos, sou o mais velho dos G-Boys, embora não pareça. - explicou-se, esticando a mão mais ainda e conseguindo tirar o exemplar de entre os dedos longos de Marquise.

Poucos conseguiam acreditar que o menino já estivesse quase se aproximando da maioridade, pois a sua pouca estatura os fazia crer que o mesmo ainda estava entrando na adolescência. Quatre não se importava com tamanho engano, sabia que ainda tinha tempo para crescer e ficava aliviado de que não seria pequeno para sempre pelo simples fato de seus pais serem pessoas altas. Logo, um dia, ele também chegaria lá. Sua mãe sempre dizia que tudo era questão de paciência e tal virtude era o que sobrava no herdeiro dos Winner.

- Mas ainda sim é jovem, sem falar na polêmica que você vai causar quando apresentar este trabalho para o seu professor. - retrucou Zechs já imaginando um padre tendo um ataque do coração no meio da sala de aula ao ver que a criatura na sua frente, que mais parecia um anjo, tinha usado logo Sun Tzu como exemplo de grande pensador dos últimos tempos.

- As pessoas deixam o nome julgar demais o caráter. - interrompeu o menino com um suspiro e Marquise deu um meio sorriso, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e esperando a grande teoria que sairia da boca do jovem.

De todos os G-Boys que conhecera, Quatre era o que tinha pensamentos mais semelhantes aos seus. Ficara surpreso quando descobrira que o garoto era herdeiro primário de uma grande corporação de nível mundial e que, surpreendentemente, era o caçula de vinte e nove mulheres. Fora criado para ser um homem de negócios e era a primeira pessoa que conheceu que fugia do clichê de "garoto sendo pressionado para assumir a fortuna da família".

Ao contrário do que qualquer um pudesse pensar, Quatre estava mais do que ansioso de ficar a frente das Empresas Winner, tinha planos mirabolantes para as mesmas e um dom para administração empresarial que chocava muitos que já estavam nesse ramo há anos. Era um líder nato, era carismático, inteligente e compreensivo e, logo, não era difícil de imaginar vê-lo lendo "A Arte da Guerra", mas mesmo assim achava que ele deveria ir devagar nesse empenho todo de ser o melhor empresário da história.

O menino ainda era jovem, com certeza o pai dele só o deixaria assumir a posição a frente das empresas da família quando sentisse que o garoto estivesse preparado. Achava que, enquanto isto, Quatre deveria aproveitar ao máximo a sua infância antes de embarcar na vida adulta. Ele tinha a oportunidade e não merecia amadurecer tão rapidamente como Zechs fez. Não quando ele não precisava fazer isto, não é mesmo?

- Sun Tzu era apenas um estrategista e os pensamentos e conclusões dele aplicados no mundo atual vão além de trincheiras de batalha e guerras físicas e armadas. E é isso que eu pretendo abordar na minha tese, a capacidade de adaptação de uma literatura do século IV para os tempos atuais onde o que reina é o capitalismo e não as armas propriamente ditas. - Marquise descruzou os braços, arqueando as sobrancelhas e lançando um breve olhar sobre a cabeça de Winner para um Trowa ainda parado atrás do garoto e escutando com interesse a discussão. - Você como futuro sociólogo deveria compreender isto. - finalizou o garoto e o loiro soltou um suspiro dramático, retirando um bloco do bolso de seu avental e começando a escrever nele.

- Você tem jeito com as palavras jovem Winner, tem muito jeito. Leve o livro, leia e depois me diga o que achou e aí teremos uma discussão mais aprofundada sobre o assunto. - riu ao ver a expressão extasiada no rosto do menino.

- Já leu o livro sr. Marquise? - perguntou mais para confirmar as suas suspeitas que qualquer outra coisa. Conhecia Zechs há pouco tempo, mas descobrira que ele era um ávido leitor como ele e que nos encontros que tinham no Zero Wing costumava sempre sentar-se à mesa do homem mais velho para debater sobre assuntos que iam desde política a sociologia e confessava que ficava surpreendido em como uma pessoa vinda de uma classe tão baixa pudesse ser tão astuta, o que derrubava todos os seus pré-conceitos sobre o que era "ser pobre". Marquise poderia não ter um tostão furado no bolso, mas tinha uma riqueza de conhecimento que encantava Winner e o fazia admirá-lo cada dia mais.

- O que você acha? - Zechs respondeu com um sorriso divertido, entregando a notinha para o garoto e apontando a direção do caixa. Animado, Quatre girou sobre os pés, pronto para seguir na direção apontada pelo rapaz mais velho, mas parou abruptamente quando viu seu caminho ser bloqueado por uma figura alta, de ombros largos e postura ameaçadora. Hesitante, o menino ergueu os olhos azuis claríssimos para ver o rosto do empecilho e corou ao ver-se mirado por curiosos olhos verdes.

Trowa segurou-se para não dar um sorriso ao finalmente ter o prazer de ver o rosto do garoto que parecia vibrar de antecipação só diante da perspectiva de futuramente ter uma discussão acalorada sobre estratégias militares com Zechs. Não era todo o dia que alguém cruzava com um adolescente que fazia de seu livro de cabeceira um volume escrito há milhares de anos, não é mesmo? E ainda ficava feliz com isso. Divertiu-se ao mirar o rosto angelical do menino e o modo como realmente, mesmo tendo um ano a menos que ele, o jovem parecia ser mais novo do que realmente era. Talvez fossem os cabelos loiros levemente ondulados, ou os largos olhos claros que o miravam assustados, mas Barton tinha que admitir que o estudante era adorável.

- Er... com licença? - pediu Quatre sem jeito e ainda tentando segurar um sorriso. Trowa deu um passo para o lado, cedendo passagem ao jovem cujas bochechas pálidas tinham um leve tom de rosado e assim que viu seu caminho livre, Winner praticamente correu em direção ao caixa abraçando o livro contra o peito e lançando rápidos e discretos olhares sobre o ombro para o homem alto e de intensos olhos esmeraldas.

Barton ainda ficou observando o rapaz durante todo o percurso até o caixa, viu quando ele pagou pelo livro, pegou o mesmo sendo entregue devidamente ensacado pelo funcionário da loja e antes de sair da livraria lançou um último olhar na direção do moreno, com as bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas, e saiu correndo do estabelecimento, sumindo entre a multidão que transitava pela galeria.

- Trowa?! - Zechs estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto do rapaz mais novo, chamando a atenção dele prontamente para o loiro que esperava alguma reação do jovem. Barton piscou os olhos verdes por um momento antes de sua expressão voltar a usual impassividade e ele virar-se para encarar o vendedor. - Bem vindo de volta. - debochou o homem enquanto descansava as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e franzia as sobrancelhas. - Como me encontrou aqui? - continuou e Trowa apenas o encarou por longos e enervantes segundos antes de responder em seu sempre presente tom sem vida.

- Tenho os meus meios. - concluiu, virando-se completamente para encarar o loiro que ainda o mirava com uma expressão curiosa e ao mesmo tempo confusa. - Deve estar se perguntando o motivo da minha visita, estou certo? - continuou e a Zechs apenas restou assentir com a cabeça.

Mil questões passavam pela sua mente para justificar a razão da presença do rapaz na loja onde trabalhava e a única resposta que conseguia encontrar é que estava devidamente e honrosamente demitido. E tinha que se congratular, porque aquele fora o emprego que ele conseguiu manter por menor prazo de tempo e isso era um recorde no presente momento. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, a figura de Trowa na livraria o intrigava, pois geralmente quando o assunto eram negócios, Une era a primeira pessoa com quem entrava em contato e que tratava com ele sobre isso, não o segurança da tão irritante princesinha.

- Vim dizer que o esperamos na próxima quarta no horário de sempre. - continuou Barton e viu as sobrancelhas loiras arquearem diante do que ouviu. Refreou um pequeno sorriso que ameaçava brotar em seu rosto diante da surpresa do outro rapaz e simplesmente não podia lhe tirar a razão. Depois do show que ele deu na última sexta-feira e do seu não aparecimento na segunda na mansão Khushrenada, não podia deixar de compreendê-lo quando ele presumiu que estava no olho da rua, o que quase aconteceu se o moreno não tivesse intercedido junto ao cunhado.

E embora ele às vezes sinta pena do jovem italiano quando o vê dia após dia agüentar calado os chiliques de Mariméia, coisas que muitos outros não suportaram em duas horas na presença dela, confessa que era divertido assistir o embate dos dois. Era como testemunhar duas crianças brigando para ver quem estava com a razão e isso era cômico. Zechs era um homem aparentemente maduro e que parecia regredir a infância quando se encontrava com a sua sobrinha.

E, às vezes, ele tinha a sensação que o loiro somente arrumava briga com a menina porque se divertia, também, em assistir e garotinha perder a compostura assim como as palavras. Sem contar que o que Mariméia precisava era de alguém que não somente impusesse limites à atitude dela, mas que também a desafiasse. Não basta apenas um adulto a colocar em seu lugar, mas também tem que respeitá-la e de alguma maneira ou de outra, Marquise fazia isso.

O jovem via a ruivinha não apenas como uma garota arrogante, mas também como uma igual. Reconhecia que ela tinha potencial, que era uma menina inteligente com um sério problema de personalidade e quando não perdia a paciência com ela e resolvia tratá-la como a herdeira mimada que às vezes ela gostava de encarnar, o homem realmente a tratava com respeito e isso era de se surpreender. Inconscientemente Zechs fazia o que tutores, babás, orientadores não conseguiram fazer: ele aos poucos conquistava a confiança de Mariméia. E isso, era um marco histórico.

- A princesinha de fogo resolveu voltar atrás quanto às aulas de piano? - debochou o rapaz e Trowa apenas deu um leve sacolejar de ombros. Quando Marquise não apareceu na segunda-feira como esperado, o moreno teve o prazer de presenciar, pela primeira vez, uma expressão de desapontamento surgir no rosto da sobrinha. A mesma expressão que ela às vezes adquiria quando Treize cancelava algum compromisso com a menina.

Zechs havia se tornado uma constante na vida da garota nesse último mês, além de Trowa. Fora eles dois, mais ninguém ficava na presença da menina por muito tempo. Adultos a dispensavam por ela ser uma criança, os empregados a tratavam com reserva não apenas por causa de seu temperamento difícil, mas também por causa da muralha imposta desde tempos antigos sobre a relação patrão e empregado. Une tentava ser presente, tentava suprir a falta de Catherine a quem conheceu e da qual fora muito amiga, mas a mulher não era do tipo extremamente paciente com crianças e apesar de gostar de Mariméia ela era, primeira e exclusivamente, assistente de Treize, não da garota.

Professores na escola tratavam a menina com respeito e indiferença por causa de sua origem "nobre", colegas de classe não passavam disso: colegas. Nunca subindo ao status de amigos. Muitos eram tão enjoados quanto à ruiva e a mesma já não gostava de competição, então interagia menos ainda com eles e então lhe aparece um professor de piano que foge de todo o tradicionalismo dos grande tutores da alta roda da sociedade, mas que tem um grande talento e é do tipo de jamais levar desaforo para casa, ainda mais de uma ninfeta, e isso muda toda a rotina da menina. E com isto, Marquise conseguiu outro feito:

Prender a atenção de Mariméia por tempo prolongado.

Geralmente os novos projetos da garota não duravam nem duas semanas e logo ela ficava entediada. As aulas de piano já estavam entrando em seu segundo mês e ela ainda persistia. Não sabia dizer se era por causa da teimosia de provar ao tal "operário" que ela tinha algum talento, discordando das acusações que Zechs jogou outro dia na cara dela, ou se ela realmente estava gostando da nova empreitada.

- O que passa pela cabeça de Mariméia eu realmente não sei dizer, mas no momento sei dizer que ela está disposta a te dar mais uma chance. - comentou e o loiro notou um certo tom de sarcasmo na voz de Barton. Não era a garota que tinha que oferecer chances a ele, mas sim o inverso e parecia que Trowa também tinha captado a ironia da colocação.

- Hunf! - Zechs bufou, desviando o olhar azulado para uma estante ao seu lado, extremamente pensativo. Voltar significaria uma crescente em seu orçamento com o retorno de mais um contracheque em suas despesas, mas também resultaria em um aneurisma precoce diante da perspectiva de ter que aturar por nove horas semanais aquela pirralha. Será que valeria a pena?

- Não desista dela, Marquise. - Trowa interrompeu os pensamentos dele, o mirando com uma expressão séria. - Nem tudo está perdido e eu aprendi com pouca idade que as pessoas tendem a nos... surpreender. - aconselhou e com um suspiro o loiro assentiu com a cabeça, não apenas concordando com o que ele havia dito, mas concordando em retornar para a mansão e voltar a lecionar para a menina. Barton deu um meio sorriso diante desta vitória e com um leve menear de cabeça despediu-se do rapaz, deixando rapidamente a loja.

A primeira parte do seu trabalho estava feita, conseguira trazer de volta para a vida dos Khushrenada o loiro que parecia ter balançado todos os alicerces daquela família. Agora, apenas deixaria o destino tomar o seu rumo e se acomodaria confortavelmente no camarote para assistir o desenrolar daquela história.

**- - - - - - -**

Duo parou em frente à entrada do Zero Wing e deu uma leve espiada pela vitrine da lanchonete para o movimento dentro da mesma. Viu que alguns clientes degustavam um café da manhã tardio e, curioso, deixou seu olhar percorrer mais afundo o estabelecimento em direção a cozinha, com os seus orbes violetas prontamente encontrando quem procurava. Com o rubor usual subindo-lhe as bochechas, ele rapidamente começou a verificar a aparência na vitrine da loja de perfumes ao lado da lanchonete, ajeitando rapidamente qualquer fio solto de sua trança e alisando qualquer amassado em seu uniforme escolar.

Normalmente, há esta hora, ele estaria dentro de uma sala de aula ouvindo o sermão enfadonho de algum dos seus professores sobre algum assunto que sinceramente não lhe interessava. Os educadores, padres e coordenadores de sua escola não conseguiam compreender como um aluno tão arteiro, tão irresponsável como Maxwell conseguia, apesar de todo o seu desleixo, passar com louvor nas matérias. Por algum tempo a administração do colégio considerou a hipótese de que o rapaz estivesse trapaceando nos exames até que um dia eles resolveram isolar o garoto durante a época de provas para poder fazer os testes e os resultados permaneceram os mesmos.

No fim eles chegaram à conclusão que sim: Duo Maxwell era extremamente inteligente e o problema era que ele tinha a mania de desperdiçar toda essa esperteza em coisas inúteis. Bem… inúteis na opinião deles. Na opinião de Duo eram coisas bem produtivas. Afinal, uma pessoa ganhava o dia quando tinha o prazer de ver Irmã Agnes gritar de terror ao encontrar uma tarântula entre os panos de seu hábito. E embora as outras irmãs e padres dissessem que ele iria queimar no fogo do inferno por causa de seus pecados, o americano não pôde deixar de perceber o sorriso que eles custavam a conter ao lembrar-se da cena.

Irmã Agnes era o diabo, sem trocadilhos, e não era a pessoa favorita de muitos dentro do colégio.

Duo apenas colocou em prática algo que muitos estavam almejando há tempos fazer. Claro que isto lhe rendeu uma bela suspensão, um longo e irritante sermão de seu pai, um rolar de olhos de sua mãe e um belo castigo, mas ao menos seu irmão caçula de cinco anos Solo riu ao ouvir a história.

Mas voltando ao presente momento onde ele se encontrava matando aula para visitar a lanchonete. Maxwell tinha que admitir que normalmente ele nunca daria um segundo olhar ao Zero Wing se passasse pelo lugar em uma manhã qualquer de sua vida, pois estranhamente o estabelecimento tinha uma decoração e atmosfera que lembrava os dinners americanos, aqueles que a pessoa via em velhos filmes dos anos setenta ou que Duo recordava de ter conhecido em sua infância quando ainda morava nos EUA antes de seu pai militar ser mais uma vez transferido.

E a clientela obviamente constituía-se mais de pessoas que já freqüentavam o local há anos, talvez desde a sua inauguração, do que dos executivos, estudantes e transeuntes que costumavam passar pelas calçadas abarrotadas daquela avenida que a cada dia parecia expandir mais com novos e modernos comércios.

Em outros tempos Maxwell nem se daria ao trabalho de visitar com tanto ardor um lugar, pois não gostava de criar raízes, visto que sempre que isto acontecia ele tinha que se mudar de novo por causa de mais uma transferência de seu pai. Mas, desta vez, foi diferente, era diferente. Pela primeira vez ele ficava mais de um ano em um local só e pela primeira vez ele conseguia fazer amigos. Não que isto fosse difícil, pois a sua personalidade alegre e expansiva sempre parecia ser um chamariz para os desavisados. E ele jamais esqueceria o dia em que mirou com outros olhos o Zero Wing.

Fazia poucos meses que ele tinha se mudado para Frankfurt, fazia poucos meses que ele tinha se acostumado com o frio da cidade e sua balbúrdia, visto que o último lugar em que morou foi em uma pequena base instalada nas profundezas quente e úmida da Índia. Há meses ele percorria aquele trajeto para a sua nova escola e a cada dia que se passava mais pessoas o acompanhavam no percurso.

Primeiro começou com Gary Stuart, o primeiro G-Boy da trupe, um rapaz negro de cabelos trançados e sorriso aberto, filho de militar como ele e que como Duo era um transferido. Depois veio um rapaz local, típico alemão alto, loiro e de olhos azuis, chamado Owen Müller. Outro que se tornou seu melhor amigo. Alguns colegas de escola também começaram a acompanhar o popular trio, mas não se integrando o suficiente para se tornar um G-Boy. Isto até que Quatre Winner chegou.

A carinha de anjo do loiro não escondia o arteiro que havia por debaixo daquela máscara e isto foi o suficiente para fazer o jovem árabe ser oficialmente aceito no clube deles, fechando em um quarteto que fazia questão de azucrinar Duo em sua nova obsessão. Afinal, o dia em que ele finalmente resolveu reconhecer a presença da lanchonete em seu caminho foi o dia em que ele viu pela primeira vez Heero Yuy.

Era uma manhã de início de outono, o ainda trio de G-Boys havia ganhado uma aula vaga e por causa disso, do tempo folgado e das barrigas roncando por causa do desjejum perdido por acharem que estavam atrasados e descobrirem que na verdade tinham um tempo livre, os três garotos resolveram visitar a lanchonete no final da rua. A primeira coisa que Maxwell percebeu quando entrou no estabelecimento foi que o mesmo estava estranhamente vazio para o horário que era, pois geralmente estes locais durante a manhã e aproximando-se do almoço costumavam encher. O que não era o caso.

A segunda coisa que reparou foi nos penetrantes olhos azuis que pareciam analisar cada movimento do pequeno grupo. Instantaneamente Duo sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe a espinha. O rapaz atrás do balcão que arrumava os copos de vidro em pilhas tinha as feições mais exóticas que havia visto em um homem. Os olhos eram escuros, em um tom quase azul-marinho. Eram estreitos, puxados, indicando a sua descendência oriental. A pele era morena, como se fosse efeito do sol, mas dava para perceber que ela não tinha a opacidade que uma pele queimada de sol normalmente possuía, logo esta era a cor natural do rapaz. E os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, curtos e pareciam apontar para todos os lados, dando ao jovem um ar de "acabei de acordar".

Ele era perfeito, pelo que viu quando o mesmo saiu detrás do balcão e foi terminar de desvirar as cadeiras e arrumar as mesas. Era como um modelo que você via em outdoors espalhados pela cidade e pelo uniforme escolar que ele usava dava para precisar a idade dele rapidamente e Maxwell apostava que o jovem deveria ter no máximo quinze anos, como ele tinha. Não era tão mais alto que o rapaz de trança, mas o físico o fazia parecer mais velho do que o rosto novo indicava. Quando andava lembrava um felino diante da postura firme e elegante além da aura de perigo que o rodeava e cada vez que aqueles olhos azuis o encaravam fazia todos os membros do corpo de Duo amolecerem rapidamente.

Fora amor à primeira vista. Gostava de acreditar nisto, precisava acreditar nisto, pois senão não teria outra explicação para o coração que vinha a boca cada vez que o via ou o calor que percorria o seu corpo, queimando a sua pele, quando as íris azuladas cravavam em seu rosto mesmo que por um breve momento. Sensações que nunca sentira agora o dominavam por completo cada vez que entrava no Zero Wing e o encontrava lá e por meses, quase um ano, eles dois viviam nessa valsa eterna. Duo nunca investira nesta paixão, pois acreditava que não era retribuído, isto até que semanas atrás Hilde lhe disse que estava enganado. Redondamente enganado. O que o trazia a este dia, a exatamente esta hora e o motivo dele estar se olhando na vitrine e checando a aparência.

Hoje ele pediria a Heero Yuy que lhe concedesse a honra de levá-lo em um encontro.

Meio fresco colocando desse jeito, não? O fazia parecer que estava convidando uma garota em vez de um garoto, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras melhores para descrever o que estava prestes a fazer.

- Eu acho que melhor não pode ficar. - uma voz interrompeu as suas divagações e pelo reflexo da vitrine ele viu um rapaz alto e loiro parado atrás de si e com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Automaticamente retribuiu o sorriso e virou-se num pulo sobre os pés para encarar o outro jovem.

- Zechs meu caro amigo, quanto tempo não te vejo! O que conta de novo? - sua voz saiu em um tom animado, mas para um homem observador como Marquise, o mesmo pôde captar nas entrelinhas o nervosismo que o menino estava sentindo e isto fez as sobrancelhas claras franzirem levemente.

- Por que de tamanha produção? - continuou inquirindo, ignorando o fato de que o sorriso no rosto de Duo sumiu e ele soltou uma gargalhada forçada para depois lançar um breve e relutante olhar para dentro do Zero Wing. Zechs acompanhou o olhar o garoto, vendo Heero mexer com maestria na caixa registradora e anotar uma coisa ou outra no caderno aberto ao seu lado sobre o balcão. Rapidamente seu olhar voltou-se para o americano na sua frente e ele deu um discreto sorriso. - Entendo. - completou e Maxwell soltou um suspiro de pesar. Metade da cidade sabia o que ele sentia pelo sisudo japonês, menos o próprio oriental que parecia ser mais cego que morcego em quarto escuro.

- Bem... eu decidi depois de três dias debatendo comigo mesmo... e Quatre, de convidar o Heero para sair. - finalmente confessou, deixando transparecer todo o nervosismo que sentia no momento e o sorriso de Zechs se alargou.

- Isso é bom... mas ao menos que você entre na lanchonete, não conseguirá muita coisa parado aqui fora esperando que a montanha venha a Maomé, não é mesmo? - Duo soltou outra leve gargalhada nervosa e coçou a cabeça em um gesto sem graça. Ainda achando divertimento daquela situação, Marquise fechou a mão no punho do garoto e sem pedir licença tomou o caminho do Zero Wing, arrastando o menino para dentro da lanchonete e chamando a atenção de Yuy quando o sino sobre a porta da mesma badalou.

Os olhos azuis escuros do japonês observaram a dupla com interesse e as sobrancelhas castanhas franziram quando o olhar do rapaz desceu do rosto absurdamente vermelho de Duo para a mão de Zechs que segurava o pulso do garoto e o italiano quis rir abertamente diante do ciúme que estava estampado com todas as letras no rosto aparentemente impassível do oriental. Ainda com uma expressão de gato que pegou o canário, Marquise empurrou Maxwell em direção ao caixa e este tropeçou sobre os próprios pés, usando o balcão para se apoiar e ficar cara a cara com o objeto de suas afeições.

- Heero... Acredito que Duo tem algo a lhe dizer. - o loiro falou em um tom sério e sem demoras encaminhou-se para a sua mesa de costume e acomodou-se nas cadeiras acolchoadas para assim assistir o show de camarote.

Em seu lugar, Duo lançou um olhar azedo para Zechs por sobre o ombro e depois voltou a sua atenção para o outro adolescente na sua frente, engolindo em seco ao perceber que eles estavam bem próximos, com somente o balcão os separando. Nunca nesse um ano ele tinha ficado tão próximo de Heero e a sua respiração prendeu na garganta ao notar que ele era muito mais atraente ao ser visto mais de perto.

Dando mais uma de suas risadinhas sem graça, mostrando claramente o quanto ele estava sem jeito, o americano pigarreou alto e sentiu todos os músculos do seu corpo congelarem quando os belos olhos azuis do oriental pareceram cravar em seu rosto esperando alguma reação dele. Achou que se as suas bochechas ficassem ainda mais quentes começaria a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas como uma panela de pressão e aparentemente a sua língua resolveu enrolar-se no fundo de sua boca e não mais funcionar.

- E então? - a voz grave de Yuy chegou aos ouvidos de Duo e o garoto de trança sentiu que neste presente momento os ossos de seus joelhos tinham feito as malas e dado adeus a ele dizendo que iriam tirar férias, pois as suas pernas subitamente amoleceram. Lembrou-se que em todo este tempo nunca tinha ouvido Heero falar e sempre fantasiara, no escuro de seu quarto, quando era apenas ele e a mão dele para satisfazer as suas necessidades, como seria escutar o outro rapaz sussurrando coisas ao pé do ouvido, ou gemendo sobre si, e agora tinha praticamente obtido as suas respostas. - Estou esperando. - completou para absoluta tortura do americano que achou que tinha acabado de chegar ao clímax sem ao menos ter se tocado.

- Eu... er... eu... - Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da inabilidade do rapaz na sua frente de dizer alguma coisa.

Confessava que tinha reparado em Maxwell no primeiro momento em que o garoto pôs os pés dentro da lanchonete. Afinal, como não notar alguém tão barulhento e expansivo como o americano? Na época o jovem discutia com os amigos e fazia gestos largos com a mão, tentando comunicar-se mais pela expressão corporal do que pelas palavras, pois Yuy pôde notar que o alemão do rapaz não era dos melhores. Com o passar dos meses o garoto pareceu começar a dominar mais a língua o que possibilitou Heero de compreender melhor a conversa deles e absorver pouco a pouco alguns detalhes sobre aquela criatura que estranhamente o fascinava.

Descobrira que Duo Maxwell era americano de nascença, originário da Califórnia onde morou por três anos quando ainda era bebê. Viajou por vários lugares do mundo por causa do pai, fuzileiro naval que vivia sendo transferido de base, e que a última estadia dele havia sido na Índia. Gostava de rock, sorvete e colecionava chaveiros dos países em que morou. Tinha a mesma idade que ele, estudava no colégio católico a dois quarteirões do Zero Wing e que toda noite sonhava com aquele corpo esguio e ágil contra o seu de maneira quase obsessiva.

Entretanto, como todo bom japonês, Heero possuía a timidez natural de seus conterrâneos e a personalidade reservada da cultura na qual foi criado, o que o impossibilitava de fazer qualquer progresso com o outro garoto. E, além do mais, sabia que o menino não gostava dele.

Afinal, o que teria para gostar nele? Não era social, não era divertido, não era de dar sorrisos, era um garoto órfão que tudo o que tinha como lembrança dos pais era a fortuna que herdou deles e as histórias que o seu tio excêntrico contava. O casal Yuy era atarefado demais para dar atenção ao filho e, portanto, não poderia se dizer que eles eram a família perfeita.

Além do mais, considerava-se uma espécie de aberração. Era um _gaijin_, com seus diferentes olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Sempre fora um excluído na cidade onde morou e admitia que por um breve momento sentiu-se feliz quando soube que teria que se mudar para a Alemanha. Seria mais normal em sua nova vida e talvez não fosse considerado mais um "estrangeiro" pelos outros. O que era um progresso em sua opinião.

E agora, quando ele se encontrava em mais uma manhã de trabalho na lanchonete, vinha o garoto de seus sonhos falar com ele e apesar de sua postura gélida e distante, Heero estava tremendo todo por dentro diante das possibilidades e cenários que se passavam em sua mente. O que, afinal, Duo Maxwell poderia querer com a sua humilde pessoa?

- Er... - o americano gaguejou mais uma vez, lançando um breve olhar para Zechs sobre o ombro como se pedindo ajuda ao loiro, mas este apenas sorriu, acenou um adeuszinho para ele e voltou a observar a cena com divertimento, o que fez o menino dar uma careta para o italiano diante da inutilidade dele. - Euqueriasabersevocêestálivrenasextaanoite. - soltou tudo em um fôlego só e estranhamente sentiu-se mais leve depois disso.

Heero arregalou levemente os olhos, tendo compreendido palavra por palavra do que o garoto tinha dito, mas não conseguindo assimilar tamanha improbabilidade ou mesmo cogitar a hipótese de que aquilo significava o que ele realmente estava pensando.

- Como? - perguntou aturdido e Duo fez uma expressão miserável no rosto.

- Por favor, não me peça para repetir. - disse num choramingo com as bochechas ainda cor de vinho.

- Você está me chamando para sair? Como em um... encontro? - Yuy completou apenas por via das dúvidas e franziu as sobrancelhas, encarando com mais firmeza o jovem na sua frente que começou a vacilar e ficar ainda mais nervoso do que estava antes.

- Er... você não é obrigado a aceitar nem nada, mas é que eu realmente estou interessado em você e eu achei que não doeria nada dar uma chance. Mas se esta não é a sua praia tudo bem, se eu te ofendi eu sinto muito, é só dizer não e eu saio daqui como um cachorro escorraçado de casa e vou lamber as minhas feridas e nunca mais ponho os pés neste lugar... - começou a explicar-se rapidamente e Heero soltou um suspiro.

- Maxwell! - o chamou em um tom grave e Duo sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o seu nome sair da boca do japonês naquela voz grossa e sensual. - Cala a boca! - ordenou e o menino achou que o seu coração iria despedaçar. - Me encontre aqui na sexta as sete em ponto. Nem um minuto a mais. E _eu_ escolho o programa. - finalizou, virando-se rapidamente e indo refugiar-se na cozinha para processar melhor o que tinha acontecido e talvez se beliscar para garantir que aquilo não era mais um de seus sonhos.

O americano ainda ficou alguns minutos parado no mesmo lugar assimilando tudo o que tinha acontecido e quando finalmente a informação foi registrada pelo seu cérebro ele deu meia volta com um sorriso enorme no rosto e praticamente saltitando foi a caminho da mesa de Zechs.

- Você ouviu? - cantarolou com o coração aos pulos e a cabeça leve e Marquise quis rir diante da inocência do primeiro amor estampado no rosto do adolescente.

- Parabéns. - desejou o loiro, ainda rindo ao recordar-se de toda a cena. Yuy e Maxwell eram extremamente opostos e como toda a lei do universo, opostos realmente se atraíam. Rapidamente o sorriso no rosto de Duo desfez-se e ele adquiriu uma expressão séria. - O que foi?

- O que eu vou usar na sexta à noite? - ponderou e Zechs piscou os olhos incrédulo. Aquela cara de enterro era por causa disso? - Eu não tenho nada para vestir...

- O quê? - balbuciou diante da reação do menino pela aparente falta de vestimenta para o encontro. - Duo, isso é ridículo, eu tenho certeza que o Heero nem vai se importar com o que...

- Você está com o tempo livre agora? - perguntou apressado, o interrompendo antes mesmo que o homem pudesse completar seus pensamentos e Zechs relutou muito em dar a resposta verdadeira ao garoto, temendo com o que ele poderia fazer com esta informação.

- Sim? - disse hesitante e não teve nem tempo de respirar e já estava sendo arrancado de seu assento pelo americano afoito que num piscar de olhos o tirou de dentro da lanchonete e começou a arrastá-lo rua abaixo em direção ao metrô. Por minutos o loiro ainda tentou perguntar ao menino mais novo o que ele estava fazendo, para onde o estava levando, e quando um tempo depois a dupla encontrou-se em frente à entrada de um movimentado shopping, Zechs começou a se arrepender amargamente de não ter dito "não" mais cedo.

**- - - - - - -**

Cuidadosamente ele ajeitou os travesseiros irritantemente verdes do hospital sob a cabeça da mulher, levando uma mão trêmula a têmpora dela e acariciando a pele marcada pela idade, para depois deslizar os dedos pálidos por entre os fios acinzentados e sedosos. Viu quando o rosto adormecido contorceu-se levemente por causa do toque e pausou por um momento, esperando qualquer reação dela. Quando a mulher continuou em seu sono profundo, relaxou, voltando a alisar os fios esbranquiçados e do que um dia foi uma farta massa de cabelos negros. Assim que terminou a sua carícia soltou um suspiro, voltando a sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama e continuando a fazer vigília ao lado da enferma.

Fazia duas semanas que Marie tinha sido internada em estado crítico no hospital e a cada dia que se passava ela aprofundava-se cada vez mais na fase terminal da doença. Cada vez mais os sintomas se agravavam, a memória se perdia, percebia que ela agora quase não tinha mais audição e a visão seguia pelo mesmo caminho, conseqüências do Alzheimer. O médico responsável pelo tratamento dela dizia apenas que, agora, tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era esperar a vontade de Deus e que este acabasse com o sofrimento dela e Dr. J muitas vezes recomendara que fosse bom Zechs começar os preparativos para quando o dia crucial finalmente chegasse.

O problema era que ele não tinha forças para isso. Sair daquele hospital para lidar com a burocracia que envolvia o transporte de um corpo de volta ao país de origem para ser velado era apenas admitir para si mesmo que o fim estava chegando. E no momento ele ainda gostava de viver na terra da negação. Gostava de mentir para si mesmo dizendo que amanhã seria um novo dia, que por algum milagre divino ele chegaria ao hospital e ouviria a notícia de que Marie estava se recuperando e todos os dias ele se decepcionava ao encontrar a dura realidade.

O monitor de batimentos cardíacos começou a emitir sons mais acelerados e o loiro voltou a sua atenção para a mulher na cama, vendo que ela estava lentamente despertando de seu sono induzido por remédios. Permaneceu com a expressão impassível, esperando para ver qual seria a reação dela, saber se este era mais um daqueles dias os quais ela não reconhecia nem ao menos o rosto do filho e viu apreensivo os orbes castanhos da italiana viraram-se em sua direção.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou com uma voz rouca e fraca e Zechs não soube como responder a aquela pergunta tão abrangente até que ela a completou. - Rapazinho, quantas vezes eu já te falei para não largar as suas tarefas apenas para vir fazer companhia a esta velha? - o loiro deu um meio sorriso, reconhecendo rapidamente aquele discurso.

Nos bons dias, quando Marie lembrava-se de quem ele era, ela sempre o repreendia pelo fato de que ele largava toda a sua vida para trás para ficar com ela no hospital. A mulher não gostava do fato do filho colocá-la acima de suas responsabilidades e se o conhecia bem, o mesmo deveria estar cortando um dobrado para bancar todo o tratamento dela que, com certeza, não era nada barato.

- Sabe que é mais importante do que qualquer pirralha sem nenhum talento musical. - gracejou e a italiana deu um meio sorriso antes de franzir as sobrancelhas seriamente.

- Tsc, tsc, Zechs. Não fale este tipo de coisa daqueles que te alimentam. - o repreendeu mais uma vez, esticando um braço fraco e magro para o jovem que rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos longos e calejados entre os dedos da mãe. Já conhecia este discurso também, pois não fora poucas as vezes que usara Marie como sua confidente em relação ao fato de que Mariméia simplesmente o enlouquecia. A italiana tentava procurar justificativas, como o fato da menina ter perdido a mãe ainda cedo, para as atitudes dela, mas Marquise não as engolia.

Também estava perdendo a mãe, aquela que fora o seu alicerce por anos, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, e mesmo assim não saía por aí ofendendo as pessoas sem nenhum motivo aparente e andando pela rua com o nariz tão empinado no ar que corria o risco de tropeçar no primeiro obstáculo que aparecesse. Para o loiro, a personalidade deturpada da menininha ruiva com certeza era conseqüência de uma má criação. Tentou explicar isto para a mãe, mas a mulher parecia sempre ter um contra argumento para defender uma criança que nem ao menos conhecia.

No fim, cansado de discutir com alguém que se tornara mestra em saber como convencer Zechs a fazer algo que não queria, ele saiu do hospital com um bico enorme a caminho da mansão Khushrenada para mais um dia infernal de trabalho. Arrastando os pés por todo o caminho para assim retardar ainda mais a sua chegada, ele cruzou os portões da enorme propriedade e deu um "oi" muito pouco animado para o velho mordomo que já o esperava na porta.

Com um ar de enfado ele tomou o rumo do salão de música e não se surpreendeu de encontrar uma Mariméia já o esperando com uma cara emburrada e Trowa com a eterna expressão de "sou incapaz de mover um músculo facial" no rosto, parado como um poste ao lado da menina. Quando a ruiva foi abrir a boca para soltar qualquer comentário, Zechs prontamente a interrompeu ao bater a sua mochila com um estalo enorme sobre o piano e abrindo prontamente as partituras para o ensaio. Aprendera rapidamente que a melhor maneira de não bater de frente com um tubarão era não deixar que ele nadasse muito perto de você.

Neste caso, a melhor maneira de calar Mariméia era não deixar que ela falasse nada... a aula inteira. Claro que a menina saia da prática com uma tromba enorme e soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas com certeza esqueceria tudo no próximo segundo, como toda boa criatura fútil.

- Começaremos de onde paramos na aula passada. - ordenou sem muita paciência e agradeceu os céus quando tudo o que a garota fez foi virar-se no banco, ainda de bico e irritada, e começar a praticar sem dizer um "ai". Talvez a sorte estivesse do seu lado hoje.

Enquanto a observava tocar de maneira mais fluída do que das outras vezes, o que significava que ela estava treinando e tal pensamento quase lhe deu um infarto, Marquise encaminhou-se para onde estava Barton, parando ao seu lado e lhe dando um sorriso como cumprimento.

- Ela andou praticando? - perguntou baixo, o som do piano quase abafando as suas palavras.

- Parece que você conseguiu tocar em um ponto fraco. - respondeu Trowa em tom monocórdio. - Mariméia não gosta de fracassos, nisso ela puxou ao pai. - justificou e Zechs assentiu com a cabeça concordando. Poderia imaginar, já que com a mãe morta, que a única influência na vida da garota deveria ser o pai e se ela era assim com certeza a culpa toda era do homem. Torcia para jamais cruzar com o progenitor da menina, pois se ele fosse igual ou pior que a filha, com certeza descontaria todo o estresse que a cria dele estava lhe causando no desconhecido sr. Khushrenada.

Depois disso ambos continuaram a observar em silêncio a ruivinha tocar, com Zechs a corrigindo aqui e acolá, até que quando a menina estava começando a ensaiar uma ópera mais complicada, ela parou de súbito, atraindo a atenção dos dois adultos.

- O que foi? Por que parou? - perguntou o loiro. Ele não tinha soltando a ordem de intervalo o que, agora que ele percebera, acontecia com menos freqüência. Nas primeiras aulas ele ao menos pedia por uns três ou quatro intervalos para assim recuperar a compostura, mas, agora, no máximo ocorriam uma ou duas paradas.

- Barulho de carro. - respondeu a menina desatenta e Marquise surpreendeu-se ao não identificar o eterno tom arrogante que imperava na voz dela quando falava. Dessa maneira, a garota quase parecia uma criança normal. - Papai! - ela gritou excitada, saindo do banco em um pulo e começando a correr porta afora da sala de música.

- Como? O quê? - o loiro virou-se confuso para Trowa que começou a seguir de perto a sobrinha.

- Parece que Treize chegou mais cedo em casa. - esclareceu o moreno e Zechs sacudiu a cabeça, indo rapidamente atrás da aluna fugitiva, pois eles ainda tinham uma hora de aula para preencher.

- Mariméia! - chamou quando divisou a menina correr por entre os móveis do hall de entrada na direção de um homem alto que acabava de entregar seu casaco e pasta ao mordomo da casa. - Nossa aula ainda não terminou. - completou em um tom que julgava ser autoritário, mas que não teve muito efeito, pois agora Mariméia simplesmente pulava no colo do pai, que a recebeu de braços abertos, e o abraçava apertado.

Entrementes, Treize estava ocupado em cumprimentar a filha que o recebera com tanta empolgação, quando uma voz estrangeira em sua casa, mas completamente familiar, chegou aos seus ouvidos. Prontamente ele ergueu o olhar do rosto sorridente da menina em seus braços e o guiou em direção a voz apenas para ter uma surpresa nada agradável.

- Você? - sibilou raivoso, colocando relutante uma Mariméia no chão com medo que a derrubasse diante do choque que estava sentindo.

- Você! - Zechs gritou de volta, apontando um dedo em riste para o homem ruivo parado perto da porta. Não podia acreditar que o seu dia que havia começado tão bem tenha terminado neste desastre. - O que você faz aqui? - exigiu petulante e Treize franziu as sobrancelhas diante do tom arrogante daquele menino que tinha a ousadia de invadir a sua casa.

- O que _você_ faz aqui? - rebateu de volta, já sentindo a irritação característica que aflorava em seu ser cada vez que encontrava aquele loiro dos infernos.

- Eu trabalho aqui!

- Eu moro aqui! - ambos os homens responderam ao mesmo tempo e arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem tal declaração vinda do outro.

- Não me diga que _você_ é o sr. Khushrenada? - acusou como se o fato de Treize ser quem era fosse um crime federal.

- Não me diga que _você_ é o professor de piano? - retrucou, pois dentro do quadro de funcionários que trabalhavam na mansão, o professor de piano era o único funcionário novo não residente.

- Sim. - novamente eles responderam em unísso e rolaram os olhos diante de tal coincidência, para depois arregalá-los quando finalmente a implicação daquelas palavras foi registrada. - Mas que inferno! - falaram novamente juntos ao pensar que se desgraça pouca era bobagem, esse era o fim do mundo.

Afinal, o Destino deveria estar rindo da cara deles neste momento diante de tamanha piada sem graça. Por que com tanto lugar em Frankfurt para eles se desencontrarem, eles viviam se cruzando a cada esquina e rua da cidade? Com certeza, era o Destino com mais uma de suas piadas, ou simplesmente um grande azar.

_Continua..._


	6. Quinto Acorde

**QUINTO ACORDE**

**Presto Agitato ***

Se havia uma coisa que Wufei tinha aprendido nos dois anos em que servia a família Darlian é que era impossível tentar vencer alguma discussão que fosse com a única filha do casal. Portanto, o fato de os límpidos olhos azuis da garota estarem o mirando com um brilho feroz nos mesmos e os braços magros cruzados sobre o peito na tentativa de fazê-la parecer ameaçadora, mas falhando, já não ser mais uma cena inédita não surpreendia o chinês.

Com um suspiro frustrado, o homem coçou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e esticou-se lentamente, endireitando a coluna de modo a fazê-lo parecer maior do que realmente era. Sentia vontade de fechar os dedos em seus fios negros de cabelo e puxá-los com força, os soltando do rabo de cavalo apertado que usava na altura da nuca, mas o seu treinamento o impediu de demonstrar tal tipo de reação extrema. Sempre alerta e sobre controle de suas emoções, era o que os seus instrutores diziam durante todo o tempo em que frequentou a renomada Academia B & N de Técnicas de Segurança.

- A senhorita... - forçou as palavras a saírem de sua boca, pois não seria a primeira nem a última vez que a sua mente se indagava onde tal termo se encaixava em relação a adolescente. Senhoritas, no passado, eram jovens mulheres que receberam a mais valorosa educação em boas maneiras que o dinheiro pudesse pagar. No entanto, às vezes, o chinês pensava que os Darlian tinham era gastado à toa ao investir fortunas na garota na sua frente. - tem consciência que a idade mínima legal para se dirigir na Itália é de dezoito anos, não? - o tom de deboche não pôde ser evitado.

Wufei sabia, mesmo que odiasse admitir, que Relena era extremamente inteligente e perspicaz para uma garota da idade dela. Aos dezesseis anos a jovem era capaz de argumentar com qualquer político graduado e ainda vencer a discussão. Sendo filha do Vice-Presidente dos EUA e crescendo nesta roda, não era de se admirar que houvesse aprendido tanto. Entretanto, Chang tinha a sensação que parte das vitórias verbais dela se dava a teimosia do que realmente ao conhecimento adquirido com os anos vivendo naquele meio.

- E a imunidade diplomática, onde fica? - os lábios rosados franziram em desafio e Wufei inspirou profundamente, pedindo a Buda por paciência redobrada. As vezes achava que nem mesmo Buda em si aguentaria ficar duas horas na companhia da adolescente.

- Imunidade diplomática é aplicada somente a políticos. Conhece? Geralmente eles são pessoas que alcançaram um alto patamar de um cargo público que visa a administração de uma sociedade para proporcionar um bem coletivo, assim como chegam a este cargo, na maioria das situações, por escolha popular. Creio que a regra não se estende as filhas adolescentes desses mesmos políticos. E eu não estou disposto a tirá-la da cadeia... de novo. Ainda mais uma cadeia internacional.

As bochechas de Relena ficaram vermelhas, tanto de vergonha como pela raiva. O episódio da noite passada em uma cela de polícia não fora sua culpa. Ao menos em parte não. Na maioria das vezes a jovem era uma pessoa comportada, sempre colocando em prática a boa educação que seus pais lhe deram. Entretanto, nas outras vezes, ela tendia a esquecer deste fato. Relena era o que a mãe dela costumava dizer, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, de rosto de anjo e temperamento dos diabos, o que de certo modo não era de todo errado.

Crescendo no meio da politicagem, a adolescente aprendera muitas coisas boas e ruins sobre o assunto. Aprendeu sobre intrigas e difamações cedo, quando ainda menina acompanhava o pai em viagens de campanha ao redor dos EUA para apoiá-lo em suas candidaturas. As plataformas de Joseph Darlian sobre pacifismo e desarmamento irritavam algumas diretrizes que sobreviviam das guerras, as mesmas que apoiavam praticamente metade do governo americano. Querer derrubar o Diplomata que tornou-se Senador para em seguida subir para a Vice-Presidência e que está sendo cogitado para candidato a Presidente nas próximas eleições parecia ser o objetivo de muitos. E por isso Relena sabia tanto sobre negociações.

Assim como possuía um guarda costas pessoal, altamente graduado, para protegê-la. Afinal, como antes mencionado, o Vice-Presidente Darlian era o desafeto de muitos e sua principal fraqueza era a sua família.

- Certo! - bufou a jovem, seus cabelos loiros possuíam fios que se soltavam da trança que caía sobre o ombro direito e com um gesto brusco arremessou o molho de chaves na direção de Wufei que a pegou no ar. - Dirija! - continuou em tom contrariado, abrindo a porta do FIAT compacto com força e entrando no mesmo as pressas, batendo a porta com um estalo assim que acomodou-se no assento de passageiro. Chang sorriu sardônico e deu a volta pelo carro, acomodando-se atrás do volante e logo depois girando a chave na ignição.

- Para onde vamos, senhorita? - perguntou jocoso sobre o ronco do motor e a garota virou o rosto para mirá-lo, com os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito e uma sobrancelha loira arqueada levemente.

- Oras... Se está dirigindo, deveria saber o caminho. - Wufei trincou os dentes e apertou os dedos contra o volante, fixando os seus olhos escuros na garota ao seu lado. Relena apenas lhe lançou um sorriso arrogante e remexeu-se sobre o banco, inclinando o corpo de modo que pudesse alcançar com a mão o bolso traseiro de sua mini-saia jeans e tirando algo de lá de dentro e o espalmando no centro do painel, logo um pouco acima da saída do ar condicionado. - Espero que saiba italiano. - zombou e o homem apenas franziu as sobrancelhas como resposta.

Não sabia apenas italiano, sabia, além da sua língua mãe, outras cinco diferentes. Assim como era mestre em três artes marciais, graduado em tiro profissional, tecnologia de segurança e negociações de refém, isso tudo antes de completar os vinte anos que possuía. Afinal, foi o primeiro de sua turma, o primeiro da Academia e recomendado diretamente pelo diretor da mesma ao Sr. Darlian. Aliás, quando Wufei soube que iria trabalhar para o Vice-Presidente não pôde sentir mais orgulho de suas próprias conquistas, até descobrir que na verdade serviria a filha do político e, pior ainda, sob as ordens de uma mulher, Lucrezia Noin, chefe da segurança do homem.

Para ele isso foi a derrocada profissional antes mesmo da sua carreira começar verdadeiramente, porém sabia que se fizesse bem este trabalho, portas de oportunidade se abririam em todo o mundo da segurança. Portanto, o que deveria fazer no momento era engolir o orgulho e obedecer, mesmo que tivesse vontade de esganar a loira ao seu lado.

Relena quis rir quando viu que com um bufo Chang recolheu o papel que ela havia espalmado contra o painel e de rabo de olho ficou observando os movimentos dele. Havia dado um chilique, coisa que não era de seu feitio, quando soube que ganharia um guarda costas. Não precisava de um segurança pessoal, era o que vivia dizendo ao seu pai, e Lucrézia fazia um trabalho esplendido e continuaria fazendo se não tivesse saído de licença maternidade. Desde que tinha oito anos a mulher de curtos cabelos negros era a sua sombra e praticamente a sua mentora. Costumava dizer com orgulho que queria ser como ela quando crescesse, apenas para fazer Noin rir e afagar suavemente os seus cabelos e dizer:

- A senhorita está destinada a ser uma princesa, não uma guerreira. - coisa que fazia a pequena Relena bufar e retrucar espertamente.

- Princesas também podem ser guerreiras.

- Óbvio que podem. - Noin sorria para ela complacente. - Com as palavras. - e completava, para a frustração de Relena.

- Entretanto as palavras não são o bastante, às vezes. - insistia e a mulher sacudia a cabeça levemente em desaprovação.

- Porém é isto que seu pai quer mudar. - Relena entendia, sabia que seu pai preferia vencer os conflitos com diálogos do que com a força, e a ensinou isto, mas a jovem também sabia que às vezes era preciso usar a força para assim fazer as pessoas ouvirem as suas palavras. E foi isto que ela disse a Noin que, pensativa, teve que concordar após alguns minutos.

- Meu pai me ensina as palavras. - a garota soltou sabiamente. - Preciso que alguém me ensine a força. - e mirou Noin com grandes olhos azuis suplicantes. Por um momento Lucrézia hesitou, até que, por fim, concedeu aos caprichos da menina. Relena aprendeu em pouco tempo um treinamento digno de guarda costas graduados pelas mãos de Noin e por isso, quando soube que receberia outro segurança, protestou intensamente. Sabia cuidar de si mesma, embora se atrapalhasse um pouco no processo. E quanto encontrou-se pela primeira vez com Wufei Chang, um chinês de expressões fechadas que a mirou de cima a baixo com um olhar de completo desprezo, soube neste instante que os seus gênios jamais seriam compatíveis.

Relena era o dia, brilhante como o sol com os seus cabelos claros e olhos azuis límpidos. Com as suas risadas, tiradas sagazes e personalidade bem humorada. Wufei era a noite, com os seus cabelos e olhos escuros, pele alva como se representasse a lua brilhante no céu, suas expressões fechadas e taciturnas. De pouco sorriso, poucas palavras e curta paciência. Opostos impossíveis de se encontrarem, mais difícil ainda de se entenderem. Ainda mais que Relena fazia de sua missão pessoal tirar o segurança do sério.

- Prato? - a voz do chinês interrompeu os seus pensamentos e ela virou-se para vê-lo debruçado sobre o mapa cheio de veias causadas pelas dobras no papel e cujo um tracejado em caneta vermelha marcava a trajetória deles e um ponto de igual cor o destino.

- Província de Prato, Toscana. Com sete comunas e a capital sendo a própria Prato. Soube que é linda nesta época do ano. - Wufei a mirou estranhamente. Ainda não sabia ao certo o porquê desta incursão deles pela Itália e Relena não havia especificado nada. Antes de a jovem ir para a escola em Setembro passado, ela havia sido convocada pelo pai para uma conversa que durou duas horas dentro do escritório particular do Sr. Darlian. Depois disto, ela saiu do mesmo com uma expressão estranha no rosto bonito e as sobrancelhas intensamente franzidas. No dia seguinte seguiu calada, acompanhada por Chang, para o internato onde estudava somente para, nas vésperas das férias de inverno, anunciar ao chinês, quando este foi buscá-la, que ele se preparasse pois fariam uma viagem.

A mesma, na verdade, não se iniciou na Itália, mas sim em Sanc, um reino pequeno que ficava espremido entre a Áustria, Eslovênia e Itália. A história do mesmo consistia de um conflito que resultou em um golpe militar organizado pela oposição mais radical que ocasionou a morte do rei e da rainha e o desaparecimento dos herdeiros da coroa. Por dez anos o país viveu em conflito até as forças da ONU, lideradas pelo exército americano, resolverem entrar no território para implantar a paz. Críticos mais venenosos diziam que o único motivo de tamanho interesse dos EUA no reino era porque sob o solo do mesmo havia um raro minério que se bem trabalhado poderia tornar-se um metal mais resistente que a mais grossa placa de chumbo.

Por um momento Wufei achou que Relena havia escolhido aquele destino por puro capricho. Sanc, em seus primórdios, fora um reino influente mesmo sendo de pequeno porte e aos poucos recuperava o seu status na comunidade europeia depois de anos de conflito. Suas cidades com arquitetura italiana era um atrativo turístico que aos poucos atraíam visitantes do mundo inteiro depois da pacificação do país pela ONU e a sua cultura era rica de maneira a interessar até mesmo os menos curiosos. Entretanto tudo que a jovem fez desde que pôs os pés na capital Il F'iore foi se enfurnar na biblioteca nacional e afogar-se em recortes de jornais e dados sobre a época do golpe.

- Isto é alguma pesquisa escolar que requisitou a sua vinda a Sanc em vez de simplesmente procurar na internet? - Wufei havia perguntado com um tom que misturava curiosidade e deboche enquanto via a garota debruçada sobre jornais amarelados e cuidadosamente preservados. Os olhos azuis dela somente o miraram brevemente antes dela voltar a ignorá-lo em favor de sua busca. Busca esta que também incluiu pessoas e perguntas que haviam intrigado profundamente o chinês e o deixado com a pulga atrás da orelha por dias. E ela ainda permanecia lá, o mordendo, enquanto mirava o mapa da região da Toscana na sua frente.

- Eu me recuso. - soltou em uma longa exalada de ar, desligando o motor do FIAT e recostando-se no banco.

- O quê?

- Eu me recuso a dar mais um passo enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo. - Relena estreitou os olhos.

- Creio que as posições estejam invertidas aqui, Sr. Chang. Até onde me lembro, _eu_ dou as ordens e _você_ as obedece. - Wufei a mirou ferozmente, trincando mais uma vez os dentes e fechando novamente os dedos sobre o volante, tudo para não esganar a garota ao seu lado.

- E talvez você tenha se esquecido que sem _mim_ não vai a lugar algum. - e tirou a chave da ignição, a guardando no bolso de sua calça de linho. Relena bufou, cruzando mais uma vez os braços sobre o peito e mirou o teto do carro, pensativa. Ficou por minutos nesta posição, tudo sob o olhar atento de Wufei, até que rolou os olhos azuis para encará-lo.

- Meu pai me contou algo no final do verão passado, Sr. Chang. - o chinês arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por acaso ela se referia a longa conversa que tivera a portas fechadas com o Vice-Presidente? - Algo sobre mim que eu desconhecia. - pausou longamente e inspirou profundamente. - E algo sobre alguém que eu preciso conhecer. - Wufei entendeu menos ainda. Relena era boa com as palavras, disso sabia, e conseguia ser bem enigmática quando queria.

- Irá me esclarecer ou terei que continuar nesta busca as cegas? Sei que sou pago para isto, mas gosto de saber no que estou me metendo antes de me jogar de cabeça na situação. - grunhiu e a loira soltou uma breve risada.

- Nada ilegal, garanto. E nada que envolva uma noite na prisão. - _assim espero_, pensou o chinês. Ter recebido um telefonema no meio da noite de Relena meses antes com ela informando que havia sido presa quase lhe deu cabelos brancos. Para ele a jovem estava na segurança do internato mais bem vigiado da América, escolha conhecida por abrigar filhos e filhas de figuras importantes e com um sistema de segurança de dar inveja ao Pentágono. Então, como Relena e mais um grupo conseguiu burlar este sistema, sair para a noitada e arrumar uma briga de bar ainda era uma coisa que ele não conseguia até hoje compreender.

- Então é o que? - a mirou intensamente e a jovem suspirou mais uma vez, lançando um olhar para a estrada que prometia ser longa.

- Eu estou procurando uma pessoa. - disso Wufei já fazia ideia, simplesmente pelo que ela tinha dito antes, sobre precisar conhecer alguém. - Estou procurando o meu irmão. - declarou e Chang teve a certeza que teria muita dor de cabeça pela frente. Afinal, até onde se lembrava, Relena não tinha irmãos.

- Relena... Você não tem...

- Tenho sim.

- Até onde sei, é a única filha de Joseph e Mareen Darlian. - nisto ela deu um meio sorriso que não agradou Wufei.

- Verdade. A questão é... - pausou longamente para criar um drama. - que eu não sou filha do casal Darlian. - se Wufei pudesse, ele deixaria o queixo cair de surpresa. Mas como foi mencionado antes, seu treinamento avançado o impedia de exprimir tais reações. Mas não o impedia de pensar uma única palavra: _merda._

_* Presto Agitato é uma ópera de Beethoven. O ritmo dela variando do agitado a calmaria __me faz lembrar a relação de Wufei e Relena acima._


	7. Sexto Acorde

**SEXTO ACORDE**

**Analogias**

Marie Marquise, como toda boa italiana, era católica. Antes da doença, costumava acordar todos os domingos as seis da manhã para companhar a missa das sete na igreja local. E como toda mama italiana, fazia questão de levar a sua prole junto. Zechs, criança na época, não dava muita atenção ao que o padre falava durante o sermão, até porque o mesmo costumava misturar o velho latim com italiano na pregação. Na verdade o menino preferia sentar com os amigos da vizinhança nos últimos bancos do templo e trocar figurinhas com eles enquanto discutiam a vozes baixas qual seria a divisão dos times para a partida de futebol que jogariam naquela tarde na praça central da cidade.

Agora, anos depois, se arrependia do desleixo, pois tinha certeza que se tivesse ouvido o reverendo, com certeza saberia como despachar a visão dos infernos que estava na sua frente. E sabia que um simples sinal da cruz feito com os dedos e um "sai de retro satanás" não iria funcionar. Quando dizia que estava dando aulas a filha de Lúcifer, não sabia que em um ponto estava sendo verdadeiro.

Os olhos cobalto de Treize ainda o miravam com uma mistura de descrença e desprezo e agora Zechs sabia de onde Mariméia havia herdado a eterna expressão de alguém que parecia ter um monte de estrume sob o nariz.

- Eu me demito! - soltou o loiro sem rodeios e Trowa somente arqueou as sobrancelhas, achando a situação mais divertida do que desastrosa.

- Poderia esclarecer o motivo, Sr. Marquise? - perguntou o rapaz e Zechs bufou levemente, sabendo que estava fazendo uma cena, mas simplesmente a presença de Treize Khushrenada fazia todos os nervos de seu corpo reagirem intensamente, mandando sinais elétricos para os seus músculos que formigavam de raiva. Marquise apenas lançou um breve olhar a Treize que agora havia cruzado os braços sobre o peito largo, ganhando uma pose mais petulante ainda, e continuava o mirando em um silêncio irritantemente superior só pelo modo como ele o olhava.

- Vai contra a minha religião. - anunciou o italiano e Trowa ergueu mais as sobrancelhas, fazendo as mesmas quase sumirem sob sua espessa franja.

- Não precisa ser tão radical senhor... - Treize deixou a frase vagando no ar, pois esperava um nome para completar a mesma, mas Zechs simplesmente permaneceu calado. - pois _eu _o demito. - em outras situações o loiro iria protestar, mas neste caso aceitava de bom grado a demissão. Com movimentos rápidos, deu meia volta e foi a passos largos até a sala onde o solitário piano se encontrava e com um gesto brusco recolheu a sua mochila do chão, a jogando sobre o ombro violentamente. Virou-se mais uma vez na intenção de partir, mas teve que frear rapidamente ao ver que Mariméia seguiu em seu encalço e parou atrás dele.

- Onde vai operário? - perguntou petulante e Zechs soltou um ruído de deboche.

- Não ouviu o seu _adorado_ pai? Fui demitido princesinha. Logo, estou partindo. _Capisco_? - e deu a volta por ela para deixar aquele lugar que agora ele definia, literalmente, como "os quintos dos infernos".

- Pois você não pode! - a voz esganiçada de Mariméia quase o ensurdeceu e viu de rabo de olho que Treize havia encolhido os ombros, também incomodado com o tom escandaloso da garota.

- Mari... - advertiu o alemão e um tom calmo e suave. - Isto não é atitude de uma dama. - Zechs soltou outro bufo de deboche. A sua mãe, simples mulher que para ganhar a vida vivia de faxinas e lavar roupa para fora conseguia ser muito mais requintada do que aquela garota. E Marie insistiu em passar tal educação para o filho. Zechs nunca compreendeu o porque de ter que se importar sobre colocar ou não os cotovelos sobre a mesa durante a refeição, sobre ter que andar ereto, falar corretamente, porque tinha que ser ótimo aluno em matemática, ciências sociais e inglês na escola, mas atribuía tais atitudes como as de qualquer mãe preocupada em querer o melhor para o filho.

E para não desapontá-la, Zechs foi o melhor, para o orgulho de Marie.

- O senhor me prometeu, papai! - a postura pedante da garotinha mudou completamente e agora ela tinha um tom de voz suave e uma expressão no rosto quase angelical. Treize mirou a filha cujos olhos claros pareciam a beira das lágrimas e voltou o olhar para o rapaz do outro lado do átrio. A mão de dedos longos e pálidos fechavam sobre a alça da mochila com força, como se a mesma fosse a única coisa que o impedia de sair dali como um furacão. E na mente de ruivo somente uma coisa veio: _mãos de um verdadeiro pianista, _foi o que pensou ao avaliar os dígitos afilados destoantes da atitude irritante e roupas surradas de baixa classe.

Afinal, praticamente cruzando com o loiro em todas as esquinas de Frankfurt, jamais atribuiria a ele tais qualificações musicais. Ainda mais que ele havia insultado o trabalho de Stratovsy.

- Quem foi o seu mestre? - perguntou o alemão, fixando os seus olhos azuis escuros dentro dos azuis límpidos do loiro.

- Giancarlo Piazzo. - respondeu e se Treize não fosse um homem de negócios, treinado por anos a permanecer impassível e sobre o controles de suas emoções, teria torcido as expressões em uma face chocadamente surpresa. Mestre Piazzo havia sido uma lenda dentro das grandes casas de concerto da Europa. Na Itália ele era reverenciado como um ícone da música contemporânea, um pianista que chegou a ser chamado de o Beethoven da modernidade. Tocou tanto para o público em geral como para grandes figuras, de dignatários, reis, até mesmo o Papa. E então, ao chegar aos sessenta anos, resolveu se aposentar e curtir os lucros de seus anos de trabalho em uma vila na Toscana.

E pelo pouco que sabia, Giancarlo não aceitava alunos, nunca teve pupilo algum, então o loiro na sua frente ou referia-se a outra pessoa ou...

- Está mentindo. - Zechs sentiu o seu sangue ferver.

- Como ousas... - deu um passo a frente, ameaçador, pronto para tirar a expressão petulante do rosto de Treize a força. Nunca havia mentido na vida, exceto daquela vez que dissera para a sua mãe que havia passado a tarde estudando na casa de Pietro quando na verdade ficara na colina namorando a bela Mariana. Mas foi coisa boba, e eles não fizeram nada mais do que dar alguns beijos acalorados e permitirem algumas mãos afoitas em lugares mais privados. Mas isto, isto era praticamente uma ofensa federal. Khrushrenada não apenas o chamava de mentiroso, mas insinuava nas entrelinhas que um homem como Zechs não era capaz de ter como mestre alguém do porte de Piazzo. Treize o estava chamando de simplório e ignorante demais para tal honra.

- Quer saber? Não sou obrigado a ouvir isto! - resmungou, gesticulando largamente como o bom italiano que era. - Passei anos sob a tutela de Piazzo e, sinceramente, acho que o pobre deve estar rolando no túmulo ao saber que estou desperdiçando os ensinamentos dele com alguém tão... - lançou um olhar para Mariméia que ainda ostentava a sua falsa postura angelical. - desqualificado. - acusou e Treize praticamente inflou de ódio. Aquele garoto estava acusando a sua filha, menina criada desde cedo na mais alta roda da sociedade e que recebera e melhor educação que ele jamais poderia sonhar em ter, de desqualificada?

Abriu a boca para retrucar, jogar ao menos alguns insultos acompanhados de uma ameaça processual diante da calúnia e difamação sobre a integridade de uma menor, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Zechs já havia passado por ele como um furacão loiro e batido a porta de entrada com violência, a fazendo tremer no batente.

- Ótimo! - Mariméia berrou com as suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva. - Agora quem irá me dar aulas? - e apontou um dedo pequeno para a porta. Treize suspirou.

- Arrumarei outro professor, querida, não se preocupe. - a menina não respondeu, apenas bateu o pé firmemente no chão de linóleo e virou-se bruscamente, subindo as escadas da casa como um raio. Uma porta no andar superior foi batida e desta vez o homem sentiu como se todos os alicerces da construção tivessem tremido com o gesto.

- Acho que isto é ela dizendo que não quer outro professor. - Trowa finalmente se manifestou e Treize lançou um breve olhar para o cunhado, sem compreender. Quando os orbes verdes do rapaz foram para a porta por onde Marquise tinha saído, o empresário chiou.

- De jeito nenhum. Une poderá encontrar...

- Com certeza. Mas não creio que Mariméia irá aceitar. - Khushrenada inspirou o ar longamente.

- Se ela irá aceitar ou não, não importa. Se ela quer aulas de piano, ela as terá, não interessa com quem. - declarou em tom de ponto final e da mesma maneira petulante que a filha, retirou-se do local, com a diferença de que não houve outra porta batendo e abalando as estruturas da mansão. Trowa apenas observou o cunhado partir, sacudiu levemente a cabeça e rolou os olhos para o teto. Entretanto a sua visão não parecia fixa no lustre de cristal que pendia do mesmo, mas sim em algo que ia além dele.

- Catherine, Catherine, o que você está aprontando? - murmurou para ninguém em particular e antes de sair da sala para voltar aos seus afazeres, pôde jurar que ouvira uma suave gargalhada feminina que o fez lembrar a sua irmã.

**oOo**

Chegaram em Prato praticamente ao cair da tarde, com os raios do sol quase se escondendo atrás das altas torres da Igreja. Wufei estacionou o carro rente a calçada em frente a uma simpática pensão que fez o homem franzir as sobrancelhas em desagrado. Aquele lugar era o pesadelo de qualquer guarda costas. Não possuía câmeras de segurança, pessoas iam e vinham sem serem identificadas e havia várias brechas ao longo da construção que poderiam permitir qualquer um de invadir a mesma. Abriu a boca para informar as suas preocupações a Relena, mas a mesma já havia aberto a porta do carro e saía do veículo sem ao menos esperá-lo.

Apressado, o chinês desligou o motor e em um pulo encontrava-se fora do FIAT, dando a volta pelo mesmo e encontrando a adolescente que havia parado em frente ao porta malas.

- Obrigada. - declarou a garota, tirando as chaves da mão de Chang antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra que fosse e abrindo o bagageiro. Sem titubear, ela recolheu a sua bolsa de viagem que surpreendentemente era discreta de maneira anormal para uma garota da idade dela. De tamanho mediano, a mala feita de tecido era a única coisa que a jovem trouxera consigo da América. Sem esperar por qualquer outra reação do segurança, a loira jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro e passou por ele, lhe devolvendo as chaves e indo em direção a pensão.

Reagindo rápido, Wufei também pegou a sua bolsa e fechou o porta-malas com um estalo, apertando o botão do chaveiro na direção do carro e ativando o alarme, trancando o veículo e seguindo Relena antes que a mesma pudesse fazer outra loucura que era típico dela. A alcançou quando a garota já se encontrava apoiada no balcão da recepção, praticamente debruçando-se contra o mesmo para conseguir ver algo através da porta que dava acesso a uma ante-sala. As bochechas de Chang ficaram levemente vermelhas ao ver a atitude dela, pois a posição fazia a saia já curta ficar ainda menor, quase expondo partes que não deveria da anatomia da garota.

- Relena! - soltou em uma voz contrariada, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem e a puxando com força. Relena cambaleou diante do gesto brusco ao sentir o seu corpo ser puxado para trás e quando pensou que iria estatelar de bunda no chão, suspirou de alívio quando as suas costas, na verdade, chocaram-se contra algo macio. A garota revirou os olhos, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e soltou uma lufada de ar por entre os lábios para soprar para longe uma mecha loira que atrapalhava a sua visão. Assim que a mesma saiu de seu caminho, viu a expressão taciturna de Wufei a encarando de volta.

- Esclareça o motivo deste puxão, por favor. - resmungou, endireitando-se e alisando a camisa de botões que usava, tirando amassados inexistentes da mesma, segurou as lapelas de sua jaqueta e as puxou com força, fechando as bordas e depois cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Sino. - Wufei apenas apontou para a pequena sineta sobre o balcão e sem titubear a espalmou, fazendo um som tilintado ecoar pelo aposento. Dois minutos se passaram até que um rapaz beirando os seus vinte anos de idade, cabelos e olhos escuros e pele morena apareceu atrás do balcão. Seu sorriso de dentes brancos era largo e seus olhos focalizaram primeiramente Relena antes de irem relutantes para Chang.

- _Benvenuti. Il__ mio nome è Pietro, __come posso aiutarla? _- o sorriso dele pareceu ficar mais largo quando Relena debruçou-se sobre o balcão e piscou os olhos azuis, adornados por longos cílios escuros, para o rapaz.

- _Abbiamo bisogno di due stanze. Ce l'hai? _- o italiano saiu de maneira fluída dos lábios da garota, embora houvesse um suave sotaque diante da pronúncia de algumas palavras. Se possível, o sorriso de Pietro ficou ainda maior e a carranca de Wufei ao testemunhar aquela conversa ficava pior a cada segundo.

- _Abbiamo bisogno solo di una stanza. _- Chang interrompeu o que claramente era um flerte descarado entre a herdeira dos Darlian e o atendente. E este era outro motivo que detestava pequenas hospedarias no fim do mundo. As pessoas eram muito intrometidas, diferentes da impessoalidade exercida pelos profissionais da verdadeira hotelaria.

- O quê? - Relena guinchou e afastou-se do balcão em um pulo.

- Americanos? - Pietro soltou com um inglês carregado de sotaque. - Seu italiano é muito bom, senhorita. - continuou, seus olhos fixos em Relena e parecendo ter ignorado a interrupção de Wufei. - Deu sorte, temos dois quartos... - desta vez a voz de Chang pareceu uma trovoada estridente, mesmo que o tom não tivesse elevado uma oitava.

- Eu disse que precisaremos de apenas um quarto. - cortou e o jovem lançou ao chinês um olhar intrigado e depois mirou Relena que estava com as bochechas rubras de raiva, o que ele erroneamente interpretou como vergonha. Pietro corou ao perceber a sua indiscrição e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça para verificar no computador os quartos que estavam vagos no sistema.

- Me desculpe. Um quarto casal saindo. - anunciou sem graça.

- Não! - Relena o cortou. - Dois quartos solteiro. - Pietro a mirou com os olhos piscando intensamente diante da confusão e Wufei bufou.

- Um quarto com duas camas solteiro. Não posso perder a minha adorada irmã de vista, entende? - o jovem italiano percorreu os olhos do chinês com expressões sérias para a garota de longos cabelos caramelos, com mechas douradas misturando-se aos fios mais escuros e de olhos azuis límpidos como os céus da Itália no verão, e não entendeu mais nada. Um cego poderia ver que não havia um traço de semelhança entre aquelas duas criaturas e mesmo assim elas agiam como se se conhecessem a vida toda.

- Certamente senhor. - concordou, pois o olhar fixo de Wufei sobre a sua pessoa, como se o incitasse a discordar do que dissera, estava fazendo calafrios descerem pela sua espinha e arrepiando os pelos de seu corpo. Relena bufou novamente, remexendo em sua bolsa e retirando o passaporte antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer alguma coisa e o entregando a ele, o jovem a respondeu lhe estendendo uma ficha para ser preenchida enquanto verificava o documento. O mesmo processo foi feito por Chang e após dez minutos de burocracia ambos receberam a chave de seu quarto e sem dizer palavra a adolescente seguiu na frente, subindo as escadas a passos pesados como em protesto por tudo que Wufei fez naquela última meia hora.

- Porque simplesmente não dizer que eu sou uma rica menina mimada viajando de férias pela Europa com o seu guarda costas? - foi a primeira coisa que Relena disse ao entrar no quarto e largar a sua mala sobre uma das camas. Como de praxe, Chang já estava rodando o aposento e avaliando cada canto do mesmo com os seus atentos olhos escuros. - Chang! Não creio que haja uma bomba sob o cinzeiro de vidro transparante. - soltou e Wufei apenas a mirou de relance enquanto depositava calmamente o cinzeiro sobre a mesa de madeira.

- E oferecer a oportunidade da notícia de que a filha do Vice-Presidente Darlian está viajando pela Europa sem a sua usual escolta federal e seguranças particulares vazar? Creio que não. Seria um prato cheio para os adversários políticos do seu pai tal informação. - a respondeu quando finalmente deu-se por satisfeito ao fim de sua inspeção.

- Mas agora você está ciente que ficará com a reputação de ninfomaníaco pedófilo por estar se hospedando, sozinho, com uma garota quatro anos mais nova, fora da idade legal, na Itália. - zombou e Wufei arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Creio que a minha reputação pessoal é a última das minhas preocupações no momento senhorita Darlian. - o homem fixou o seu olhar sobre Relena que agora encontrava-se sentada displicente sobre a cama. - Minha preocupação é saber o que está acontecendo.

- Já lhe disse...

- Informações insuficientes. - a cortou.

- Informações insuficientes. - Relena o imitou com zombaria.

- Relena... - o tom dele era de advertência e a garota rolou os olhos. Quando a chamava pelo nome, ao invés de Srta. Darlian, este era o aviso de que Chang estava a um passo de perder a paciência com ela. A loira suspirou, puxando sua mala pela alça e fazendo a mesma deslizar sobre o colchão, desarrumando os lençóis. Por alguns segundos remexeu dentro da bolsa até encontrar a sua carteira e retirar dela algo que estendeu a Wufei.

O chinês recolheu o papel dobrado com relutância, o esticando lentamente e percebendo de pronto que o que se encontrava em suas mãos era uma velha fotografia, uma da época em que filmes de rolos eram populares antes de serem praticamente esquecidos pelas câmeras digitais. Na mesma havia seis pessoas, dois casais e duas crianças. Um dos casais o segurança reconheceu como os Darlian, com a Sra. Mareen alguns anos mais nova, sorridente ao lado de Joseph que na época ainda não ostentava a sua respeitosa barba e nem tinha os fios brancos que hoje enfeitavam as laterais de sua cabeça.

O outro casal era estranho ao chinês, porém o bebê que havia no colo da mulher de feições suaves e longos cabelos loiros claros era familiar. Era o mesmo bebê cujas fotografias espalhavam-se pela mansão Darlian, mostrando o progresso de uma criança que culminou na jovem hoje na sua frente. No colo do homem de feições austeras, curto cabelo caramelo e intensos olhos azuis lípidos, ao lado da mulher que segurava o bebê, havia um menino, máximo de três a quatro anos, que possuía os cabelos da mesma cor que a mulher e as íris e feições iguais as do homem.

- Meus pais. - Relena indicou com a ponta do dedo, na foto, o casal com as crianças nos colos. - Meus pais de sangue. - completou. Saber a verdade, para ela, não mudava nada. O casal Darlian ainda era os seus pais, legalmente e sentimentalmente, mas o fato de saber que uma parte de sua família ainda estava perdida a inquietava. A busca que estava fazendo não era como as histórias dos filmes sobre a garota adotada que queria saber mais sobre o seu passado, pois não tinha interesse no mesmo. Ela era uma mulher que vivia de atos presentes para construir um futuro e não ficava remoendo o que passou. No entanto, precisava ao menos encontrar essa pequena parte esquecida de sua história.

Saber que tinha um irmão a chocou mais do que saber que foi adotada, saber as suas origens também não a surpreendera tanto assim, pois o que veio primeiramente na sua mente era: _se tenho um irmão, onde ele está?_ Mas Joseph Darlian também não sabia a resposta e ao ver a expressão decidida que tomou conta do rosto da filha, soube no momento que ela procuraria por essas respostas e não ousou impedi-la. Era um direito dela e por anos o próprio Joseph sentiu-se culpado por ele próprio não fazer essa busca.

- Meu irmão. - continuou a garota, indicando o menino no colo do homem de expressão séria. - Não preciso dizer quem são esses, não? - Wufei fez uma negativa com a cabeça, mesmo com alguns anos a menos era capaz de reconhecer o casal Darlian. - Olhe atrás da foto. - instruiu, mirando Chang intensamente.

O chinês virou a foto e quase ofegou, pois o que estava escrito ali atrás era a resposta de uma pergunta que por anos assolava a sociedade europeia.

_Sanc, 1994_

_Embaixador Darlian e Sra. Darlian acompanhados de Família Real Peacecraft_

- O nome dele é Milliardo. - Relena cortou os pensamentos difusos que começavam a tomar conta da mente de Wufei, apontando mais uma vez para o menino na foto. - Herdeiro da Coroa de Sanc. - a jovem inspirou profundamente. - Assim como eu. - e novamente a única coisa que o chinês pôde pensar foi: _merda._


	8. Sétimo Acorde

**SÉTIMO ACORDE**

**Eu sempre amarei você***

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Wufei disse, devolvendo a fotografia a Relena que lançou um olhar saudoso para a imagem antes de voltar a guardá-la na mala. - Se você encontrar... - a garota lançou um olhar de advertência para o segurança. - _se_, Srta. Darlian, não quando, não sabemos se essa empreitada irá dar resultados positivos. Nem sabemos se o garoto na foto ainda está vivo. - Chang conhecia o suficiente de história para dizer que o golpe militar no governo de Sanc havia sido violento e sangrento. A invasão do castelo, moradia da família real, quase trouxe a construção abaixo. Logo, se houvesse sobrado alguém vivo daquela época, tal feito poderia ser considerado um milagre.

- Ele está vivo, tenho certeza disto. - o chinês lançou um longo olhar descrente para a jovem, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e arqueando as sobrancelhas em clara indicação de que precisava de mais explicações. Se a certeza dela vinha de alguma intuição, do famigerado sexto sentido feminino, daria meia volta e retornaria para a América naquele mesmo instante, com certeza arrastando Relena pelos cabelos pois sabia que a menina não iria voltar com ele de bom grado.

Relena suspirou.

- Meu pai... - ela encolheu os ombros, protelou por um segundo e depois voltou a falar. - meu pai biológico sabia do golpe. - Wufei abriu levemente a boca para tecer um comentário, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho. Se o falecido rei de Sanc sabia que seria deposto, por que permitiu que tal ato acontecesse? Por que não lutou mais? - Joseph me disse que o rei Dominic tinha ideais pacifistas como os do embaixador Darlian, assim como sabia que resistir seria inútil. Os militares possuíam apoio do povo, o país estava em crise na época, a crise econômica europeia foi mais cruel com os governos menores, logo, do que adiantaria protestar? - deu de ombros.

Wufei rolou os olhos.

Pela história, Sanc não ficou melhor depois do golpe militar, ao contrário. O país quase afundou na lama sob o comando do general Tubarov e novas revoltas surgiram, desta vez exigindo a volta do regime de monarquia parlamentar que havia antes do golpe. Aparentemente o povo de Sanc não sabia o que queria da vida. E, obviamente, que mitos e lendas sobre a família real, a falta dos corpos dos herdeiros para juntar-se aos pais no mausoléu da nobreza, trouxe algumas teorias e especulações sobre o paradeiro do príncipe e da princesa. Foi se aproveitando dessa fraqueza que a ONU investiu contra Tubarov e agora governava Sanc com o auxílio de um conselho internacional. Além do que, até hoje o regime não foi alterado, eleições não haviam sido realizadas para escolher um líder fixo, como se a própria organização, junto com o povo, esperasse por algo.

Chang estreitou os olhos na direção de Relena. Talvez Sanc esperasse por _alguém_, na verdade. O alguém que a jovem na sua frente procurava no momento.

- Como você sobreviveu? - era a pergunta que não se calava dentro da mente do chinês. Relena encolheu novamente os ombros.

- Dominic me entregou a Joseph na véspera do golpe. Ele era pacifista, Chang – a garota disse quando viu a expressão confusa do homem. - não idiota. Ele tinha pessoas de confiança, espiões, informantes espalhados em pontos estratégicos. Sabia que o fim estava próximo. - na sincera opinião de Wufei, sem querer desmerecer os mortos, mas o rei era sim idiota. Se sabia o que ia acontecer, deveria ter se esforçado mais para impedir. Golpes não são efetivos enquanto sobrar ao menos um homem de pé para lutar contra o inimigo. E se o rei possuía aliados, por que não os usou contra Tubarov?

- Tubarov possuía aliados mais poderosos, ao que parecia. - Wufei novamente arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Está escrito na sua cara. Sinceramente Chang, não estou aqui para especular a história, geralmente ela é contada do ponto de vista dos vencedores. A razão de Dominic não ter persistido, lutado mais, infelizmente é algo que somente ele sabe e o mesmo levou para o além túmulo. O importante agora é o presente. - a jovem sentou na beirada da cama e Wufei a imitou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que Milliardo está vivo?

- Meu pai me disse que na época em que Dominic me entregou a ele, havia questionado ao rei sobre Milliardo. Se ele queria que Joseph o levasse também. Dominic disse que não. Meu pai estranhou. Milliardo, tecnicamente, era o primeiro descendente do trono, obviamente que seria uma ameaça maior para Tubarov...

- Mais uma razão para ele não estar vivo. - Relena sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Aí que você se engana. Enquanto estivemos em Sanc eu fiz uns levantamentos. - ela voltou para a mala, a puxando e retirando de dentro da bolsa uma pasta barata de plástico, onde cópias de matérias de jornais e várias impressões estavam. - Conhece Giancarlo Piazzo?

- O pianista?

- Curiosamente o mestre Piazzo um belo dia anunciou a sua aposentadoria. Todos ficaram chocados, Piazzo poderia estar ficando velho, mas sempre dizia que ou tocaria até os seus dedos caírem ou ele cair morto sobre um piano. Logo, chocou a imprensa e o público quando disse que iria parar de tocar.

- E o que a aposentadoria de um pianista tem a ver com a história? - Relena sorriu, retirando algumas cópias da pasta e as entregando a Wufei. Eram matérias de shows e apresentações de Giancarlo, mas, principalmente, colunas sociais onde havia fotos do velho mestre ao lado de um casal cuja imagem ficou gravada na memória do chinês. O casal Peacecraft.

- Velho amigo da família real. - explicou Relena. Wufei devolveu a ela os papéis. Isso não queria dizer nada.

- Acha que, assim como foi feito com você, o rei e a rainha entregaram Milliardo a Piazzo para ser protegido? - teorizou, mas a jovem apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Piazzo se aposentou uns dois anos depois do golpe. Antes disso ele passou tempo o suficiente sob o foco da imprensa, ainda mais por ter sido tão próximo a família real e portanto fonte de informação sobre a mesma, para alguém ter percebido que ele ganhou um filho ou neto que curiosamente era a cara do herdeiro de Sanc. Não. Piazzo não foi o que ficou com a guarda de Milliardo. - nisto ela puxou algumas das impressões. Dois blocos de três folhas grampeadas que entregou a Wufei.

- E isto é?

- A lista dos funcionários do castelo Peacecraft antes do golpe. - Relena indicou com a ponta do dedo a lista na mão direita de Chang. - A lista dos funcionários identificados, vivos ou mortos, depois do golpe. - e depois indicou a lista na mão esquerda do chinês.

- E?

- Os nomes sublinhados na lista da direita são aqueles que não se encontram na lista da esquerda. - só havia dois nomes sublinhados.

- Marie e Giovanni Marquise. Relena...

- A última notícia que consegui foi a de que eles moravam em um pequeno vilarejo na Toscana. Curiosamente, _neste_ vilarejo na Toscana. O mesmo vilarejo em que Piazzo resolveu se aposentar.

**oOo**

- Eu pedi demissão. - deu a notícia e não ficou surpreso ao ver que não obteve resposta. - É, eu sei, burrice. Percebi isto quando tive que pagar as minhas contas este mês. O salário dos Khushrenada me tirou da miséria por um bom tempo e me ajudou a acertar algumas dividas com a clínica de repouso. - os olhos azuis de Zechs rodaram pelo quarto do hospital. - E iria me ajudar com as dívidas do hospital. - e voltaram para a figura sem reação sobre a cama.

Marie, obviamente, não havia melhorado. Pelo contrário, o estado dela apenas decaiu mais em pouco tempo desde que foi internada. Zechs sabia que isto aconteceria, os médicos lhe avisaram que no segundo que a Sra. Marquise fosse levada as pressas para um hospital era porque a doença havia chegado em um estágio que não teria volta e agora era só esperar pelo pior. As funções dela haviam sido comprometidas. Duas noites anterior ela sofrera um derrame e agora a fala não existia mais. Os olhos castanhos não possuíam mais brilho. Mesmo com a falta de memória, vez ou outra, quando Zechs ia visitar a mãe via nos orbes dela o desejo de viver sendo refletido pelas íris. Este desejo havia se extinguido duas noites atrás.

Marie sabia que estava partindo e se conformara com o fato mas, algumas vezes, Zechs pôde ver lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos olhos da mãe e não sabia se era medo do que estava por vir ou medo de deixar o filho sozinho no mundo. Acreditava ser a segunda opção. A Sra. Marquise sempre foi crente e portanto não se assustava com a morte. O que a aterrorizava era ir antes de ter dado tudo o que tinha que dar neste mundo como ser humano, mulher e mãe.

- Mãe. - Zechs murmurou, pegando a mão pálida e frágil entre as suas. Esperou alguma reação, um tremular dos dedos, um toque leve em retorno, mas nada aconteceu. Engoliu um suspiro e deu um sorriso fraco quando o olhar dela caiu sobre a sua pessoa. Por um momento achou ter visto reconhecimento estampado no rosto da mulher, mas o segundo passou assim que ela piscou e voltou os olhos para a parede lisa na frente da cama. - Mãe... - o loiro engoliu com dificuldade o bolo que entalava a sua garganta. - Nós dois sabemos que quando o pior acontecer – não usava _se_, pois a morte não era uma possibilidade para Marie, era um fato inevitável. - não terei como levá-la de volta para a Itália. - era uma verdade. Não possuía dinheiro para pagar a água e a luz do cubículo onde morava, quanto mais repatriar um corpo. Sabia que Marie quis viver e morrer na Itália e lhe doía não ser capaz de realizar o sonho da mãe.

O olhar de Marie voltou para Zechs e mais uma vez ele pensou ter visto algo no rosto dela, um brilho de reconhecimento nas íris escuras, um torcer dos lábios secos em uma tentativa de sorriso, mas este momento foi interrompido quando a máquina ao seu lado apitou de maneira ensurdecedora. O loiro deu um pulo no lugar quando a porta do quarto abriu em um estrondo e uma equipe de médicos e enfermeiros passaram as pressas por sob o beiral. Sentiu mãos fecharem em seus braços e o puxarem com força, o tirando de seu banco e o jogando contra um canto. O dito banco foi chutado para longe por um enfermeiro que com movimentos rápidos abaixou a cama, colocando a mesma em posição horizontal enquanto o grupo inclinava-se sobre a Sra. Marquise com gestos frenéticos e conversas complexas.

A respiração de Zechs prendeu na garganta e o corpo dele ficou subitamente pesado enquanto via médicos dando ordens, enfermeiros as obedecendo, injetando remédio atrás de remédio em sua mãe. O aparelho ainda apitava, criando uma trilha sonora doentia e irritante. As costas de Zechs encontraram a parede fria do quarto no mesmo instante que os seus joelhos travaram, não suportando mais o peso de seu corpo e fazendo o rapaz escorregar pela parede até sentar desajeitadamente no chão. Os olhos azuis ficaram largos quando um dos médicos empurrou a cama hospitalar de Marie e posicionou-se atrás da cabeça dela, recolhendo do criado mudo um bico de pato de metal enorme, inclinando a cabeça da italiana e enfiando o objeto na boca dela.

Um tubo de plástico logo foi inserido dentro do bico de pato, onde na ponta oposta havia um balão de borracha que um enfermeiro apertava e soltava em gestos ritmados. Outro médico gritou outra ordem que Zechs não entendeu. Uma enfermeira saiu correndo do quarto e voltou dois minutos depois rolando uma enorme máquina. O aparelho de medição dos batimentos cardíacos ainda apitava. Alguém gritou algo sobre dar carga e uma jovem médica recolheu os desfibriladores enquanto um enfermeiro abria o pijama de Marie na altura do peito. Um zumbido ecoou no quarto seguido de um estampido quando a descarga elétrica correu pelo corpo da Sra. Marquise, a fazendo pular no lugar. Todos os olhares da equipe foram para o medidor de batimentos que continuava apitando e apresentando em sua tela uma linha contínua.

A doutora soltou novamente a ordem de dar carga, pediu que se afastassem e novamente depositou os desfibriladores sobre o peito de Marie. Mais uma vez a italiana pulou e olhares foram para o monitor que agora tinha parado de apitar e um bip fraco acompanhava a linha oscilada dos batimentos. O frenesi diminuiu diante desta alteração e pouco a pouco enfermeiros e médicos fizeram as avaliações finais na paciente, aplicaram os últimos remédios necessários, ajeitaram aparelhos, roupas e cobertas de cama e retiraram-se do quarto.

- Olá? - uma voz suave chamou e Zechs nem ao menos percebeu que tinha abaixado a cabeça e a escondido sob os braços em algum momento entre a reanimação cardíaca e as análises finais dos médicos sobre a paciente. O rapaz ergueu os olhos e viu-se mirado por orbes cinzentos e um rosto bonito. Era a médica de antes, a dos desfibriladores. - Sou a Dra. Sally Po. - ela se apresentou. O rosto sério e calmo ainda o mirando, esperando tranquilamente pela reação do loiro.

Os olhos de Zechs foram para Marie sobre a cama. Inconsciente, entubada e assustadoramente imóvel. Se não fosse pelo aparelho indicando os batimentos cardíacos, Marquise jamais diria que a mulher estava viva, pois o peito dela não se mexia com os movimentos característicos da respiração. O seu coração quase parou, como o de sua mãe fez minutos antes, quando finalmente a realidade o assolou.

Todos, por um momento tolo que fosse, têm a esperança de que um milagre pode acontecer. Zechs não estava fora da estatística. Mesmo estando ali, vendo Marie definhar dia após dia, em algum lugar lá no fundo ele alimentava a doce ilusão de que ela sobreviveria, que ela superaria aquilo tudo. Que levantaria daquela cama com um sorriso que se desmancharia em uma expressão de desagrado ao vê-lo tão desleixado e faria questão de paparicá-lo como uma boa mamma italiana.

A respiração novamente prendeu em sua garganta e arrepios de pavor tomaram conta do corpo de Zechs. Os olhos azuis ficaram largos, tremores faziam os seus membros sacolejarem sem controle e o loiro queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras estavam entaladas em seu peito, sentia as pontas de seus dedos ficarem geladas a cada minuto que passava e levou um susto quando mãos pousaram em seus ombros, o que o fez voltar a atenção para a médica na sua frente.

- Eu quero que você respire. - ela pediu suavemente. - Me acompanhe. - continuou e Zechs ficou sem entender enquanto ofegava pouco a pouco como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. - Vamos, me acompanhe. - insistiu e Marquise a viu dar uma inspirada profunda de ar enquanto se movia, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e bloqueando a imagem que era Marie inerte sobre a cama do hospital. - Você consegue. - consegue o quê? Quis perguntar, mas estava ocupado demais tentando reaprender a respirar. Quando a viu dar outra inspirada profunda a imitou.

Por algum tempo eles ficaram nessa rotina, com Sally murmurando amenidades para Zechs enquanto pedia que ele a acompanhasse em seus exercícios respiratórios. Depois de alguns minutos o rapaz percebeu que o seu corpo não mais tremia, que o pavor recedia e que as suas extremidades não estavam mais geladas como os ventos frios de Frankfurt.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou com a voz rouca, como se não a usasse há meses.

- Você teve um ataque de pânico. - Sally lhe sorriu bondosamente e ergueu-se do chão, estendendo uma mão para Zechs que a aceitou, deixando-se puxar até ser posto de pé.

- Minha mãe... - não conseguiu terminar de falar, ainda mais que a pergunta fez o sorriso desaparecer do rosto da Dra. Po. Os olhos claros da mulher foram para Marie sobre a cama e depois voltaram para Zechs com um brilho de compaixão dentro deles.

- Sr. Marquise, o senhor está ciente que o estado de saúde de sua mãe é incurável e que é apenas uma questão de tempo...

- Dra. Po. - a cortou de pronto. Não queria rodeios, queria a resposta direta. Queria saber se deveria começar a preparar o funeral ou não. E só de pensar na ideia outro ataque de pânico começava a se formar em seu corpo, que foi parado com um toque dos dedos mornos da médica sobre o seu braço.

- Parada cardiorrespiratória. A Sra. Marquise acabou de entrar em coma. Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo.

Zechs cambaleou sobre os pés e só não foi ao chão novamente porque Sally o segurou pelos braços e calmamente o guiou até o banco usado pelos acompanhantes dos pacientes internados.

- Eu sinto muito Sr. Marquise. - sentir muito não iria mudar o fato de que Zechs estava a um passo de perder a mãe. Percebendo que nada mais poderia ser dito e que palavras de consolo não tirariam a expressão desolada do rosto do jovem, Sally suspirou, deu meia volta e saiu do quarto.

Por um minuto Zechs ficou ali parado, sentado sobre o banco na mesma posição que a Dra. Po o colocou, olhando com olhos desfocados a forma sobre a cama do hospital. Tentou reconhecer sob a pele pálida e doentia, o corpo magro e frágil, o que um dia foi Marie Marquise, mas só viu uma imagem apagada da mulher que costumava lhe sorrir abertamente nas manhãs ensolaradas de domingo, o derrubando da cama nas primeiras horas depois do nascer do sol com a desculpa de que um dia tão lindo deveria ser completamente aproveitado. Tentou ver no rosto praticamente escondido sob o grotesco tubo de oxigênio alguma expressão que lembrasse o brilho extasiado que Marie emanava quando via o filho sentar-se à um piano para tocar para ela as mais belas óperas compostas.

Tentou ver por sob cobertas de hospital e pijamas gastos a sua mãe.

E quando não conseguiu, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou.

_*Título tirado da música "I'll always love you." versão de Whitney Houston. _


	9. Oitavo Acorde

**OITAVO ACORDE**

**Quando as folhas começarem a cair, eu ainda irei chorar***

Ana Maria Giardini nasceu e se criou em Prato e nos últimos cinquenta e sete anos só deixou o local uma única vez que foi para frequentar a universidade em Roma. Fora isto, cada suspiro, cada amanhecer e anoitecer que viveu foi na província. Portanto, não era incomum o fato de que conhecia tudo e todos no local e sabia o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer no vilarejo. Sem contar que ser dona de um do poucos estabelecimentos de hospedagem da região a ajudava a ficar em dia com as novidades de Prato. Por isso, foi com leve surpresa que ouviu, na noite anterior, de seu filho caçula Pietro, a notícia de que dois estrangeiros haviam dado entrada na pensão.

Turistas não eram incomuns na Toscana, pelo contrário. Incomum era o fato de virem fora de temporada. As pessoas geralmente visitavam a Toscana no verão, procurando o calor dos dias ensolarados italiano e a paisagem pitoresca saída diretamente de uma pintura dos séculos anteriores. O inverno era sempre sinônimo de baixa movimentação e leve decadência nos negócios. Por isso não deu muita importância aos comentários de Pietro. Incomum não era sinônimo de raridade. Contudo, não pôde deixar de ficar curiosa quando o filho continuou com o seu relato.

Aparentemente, os novos hóspedes eram americanos, haviam alugado um quarto com duas camas de solteiro e o homem dissera serem irmãos. Mas Pietro, mexeriqueiro como nunca, falou que fisicamente eles não eram em nada parecidos e que nos passaportes e ficha de cadastro nem ao menos o sobrenome de ambos casava. Sem contar que o rapaz havia dado uma longa olhada nas datas de nascimento nos passaportes.

- Ela é de menor! - Pietro exclamara para a mãe com uma expressão que misturava surpresa, curiosidade e malícia. - E ele tem ao menos uns vinte anos. Acho que a história das camas separadas é apenas história. - normalmente Ana Maria não daria a mínima. O que um casal fazia entre as quatro paredes dentro de um quarto de sua pensão não era de seu interesse, desde que eles não quebrassem nada.

Mas a menina estrangeira era menor de idade nas leis italianas e até mesmo de seu país de origem e isto preocupava Ana Maria. Não queria ter problemas com a polícia se o casal fosse algum tipo de fugitivos da justiça ou algo parecido. Logo, com toda a coragem que conseguiu juntar e uma inspirada profunda de ar, Ana Maria bateu na porta do quarto número oito poucos minutos antes do café da manhã ser servido.

Esperou alguns minutos, refreando-se para não encostar o ouvido na porta e escutar o que acontecia do outro lado. Bateu novamente, voltando a esperar e ouviu uma conversa abafada, silêncio e depois um som esganiçado seguido do barulho de chave rodando na fechadura e a porta sendo aberta, cedendo visão para um jovem chinês carrancudo, o que fez Ana Maria recuar um passo e dar ao homem um sorriso nervoso.

- Olá. - a mulher comemorou por não ter gaguejado, pois o chinês na sua frente com olhar um intenso sobre a sua pessoa a incomodava. - Sou Ana Maria Giardini. - apresentou-se, estendendo a ele uma mão em cumprimento, mão esta que o chinês olhou de relance antes de voltar as íris escuras para o rosto da italiana. - Sou a dona da pensão. - completou, desta vez tropeçando levemente nas palavras. As sobrancelhas negras de Wufei franziram e um minuto de silêncio se passou até que ele segurou a mão de Ana Maria, que estava recuando a mesma quando pensou que não seria cumprimentada, e a apertou com força.

- Dona?! - veio a exclamação de dentro do quarto, pegando Ana Maria de surpresa e a desequilibrando quando a sua mão foi solta bruscamente pelo chinês porque o mesmo havia sido empurrado com força para o lado por uma jovem que surgiu na porta.

- Relena! - veio a reclamação em tom de advertência de Wufei.

Quando as batidas na porta soaram logo tão cedo no quarto deles, Chang havia olhado de maneira desconfiada para a madeira e Relena reprimiu uma risada. O homem estava praticamente fuzilando a pobre coitada da porta com o olhar, como se desejasse ver através dela. Darlian admitia que Wufei era um ótimo segurança. Afinal, ele se formou novo na academia, com honras e um histórico exemplar, mas, até onde sabia, dentro das habilidades de Chang não havia nada escrito que ele tinha visão de raio x. Quando batidas soaram pela segunda vez, Relena se ergueu da cama onde estava sentada terminando de calçar um par de botas, indo na direção da porta na clara intenção de atendê-la. E como se tivesse levado um choque ao ver os movimentos da garota, Wufei pulou cama afora, onde lia os documentos sobre os Peacecraft e o golpe reunidos por Relena, e pôs-se no caminho dela.

Uma breve discussão surgiu entre os dois sobre quem iria ou não atender a porta. Wufei, paranoico como sempre, praticamente fez uma palestra sobre a importância política de Relena, o fato de quem quer que fosse do outro lado não era confiável e quando a jovem apenas bufou e mexeu-se na intenção de dar a volta por ele e seguir o seu caminho, Chang grunhiu, envolveu um braço na cintura dela, o que a fez soltar um gritinho esganiçado de surpresa, a ergueu do chão e a arremessou na cama sem delicadeza alguma.

- Fique aí. - ele ordenou e foi para a porta, a destrancando e a abrindo, somente para ver uma mulher de curtos cabelos negros e expressão curiosa parada no corredor.

- Ana Maria Giardini. - a mulher repetiu pela segunda vez, estendendo a mão para a menina que surgiu de supetão na sua frente e que tinha uma expressão muito mais amigável do que o chinês que estava parado ao ombro esquerdo da garota.

- Relena Darlian. - a garota recebeu a mão oferecida com um grande sorriso, ignorando o resmungo de Wufei ao seu lado.

Sinceramente, ninguém sabia que a herdeira dos Darlian, a filha do vice-Presidente, estava na Toscana. A assessoria de impressa de seu pai com certeza inventou uma boa história para a mídia sobre a ausência da adolescente nas festividades de fim de ano na Casa Branca. Não havia comentado com nenhum amigo da escola sobre a sua partida, a CIA com certeza cobrira os rastros dela no segundo que pôs os pés no avião e Wufei era como um cão de guarda sob o efeito de energizantes: nem mesmo poeira passava despercebida pelos sentidos dele. E a menina duvidava que em um local como aquele alguém se preocupasse com o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer no meio político americano.

- Sra. Giardini... – começou em um tom amigável, soltando a mão da mulher e ignorando outro resmungo de Wufei. Os olhos de Ana Maria foram para o homem de expressão carrancuda e Relena suspirou. - O ignore. - pediu, abrindo um enorme sorriso em seguida, o que trouxe novamente a atenção de Ana Maria para si. - A senhora foi enviada pelos céus. - sem aviso a garota segurou novamente na mão de Ana Maria. - Sabe, vim a Toscana a procura de uma pessoa que talvez a senhora conheça. Giancarlo Piazzo, já ouviu falar?

Ana Maria franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem não ouvira falar no velho mestre Piazzo?

A italiana lançou um longo olhar para a garota na sua frente. Ela era jovem demais para ser uma jornalista disfarçada, mas hoje em dia existiam os chamados gênios que aos seis anos se formavam no colegial e aos doze na faculdade. Então, tudo era possível. E era uma boa explicação por detrás daquela história mal contada do casal serem irmãos. Relena não era a primeira nem a última repórter a aparecer em Prato procurando pelo pianista e ser expulsa aos pontapés por Giancarlo que surtava ao ver um relance que fosse de um flash de máquina fotográfica. No entanto, se esta era a razão da menina estar ali, se ela fosse o que Ana Maria estava teorizando, a mulher tinha que dizer que Relena era a pior jornalista que encontrou em toda a vida.

- Giancarlo Piazzo faleceu há uns três anos. Certamente que você deveria saber disto. - respondeu com desconfiança, retirando a sua mão de entre as mãos macias de Relena.

- Eu deveria? - a adolescente piscou repetidamente.

- Você não é a primeira jornalista a vir a Prato a procura do velho artista...

- Jornalista? - continuou a jovem em um tom desentendido e Ana Maria recuou um passo. A menina não parecia saber do que ela estava falando. Então, se não era repórter, o que era e qual era o seu interesse pelo falecido Piazzo?

- Piazzo tinha filhos, netos? - desta vez foi o chinês que entrou na conversa, para o desconforto de Ana Maria.

- Não. - ao menos não que a italiana conhecesse. O velho mestre era por vezes ranzinza, exigente com o único pupilo que teve, mas não era de todo antipático e vez ou outra gostava de vir na pensão para uma boa refeição caseira e falar sobre a vida com Ana Maria. Pietro costumava brincar dizendo que o pianista estava mais interessado na mãe do que no tempero dela, o que sempre fazia Ana Maria corar.

A resposta da Sra. Giardini fez Relena murchar e recostar-se no batente da porta. Piazzo era uma de suas pistas para o paradeiro de Milliardo e agora estava morto.

- Marie e Giovanni Marquise! - Relena exclamou eufórica ao lembrar-se dos dois nomes grafados em sua lista. - A senhora conhece? - viu Ana Maria estreitar os olhos.

- Por que quer saber? - soltou desconfiada. Quem eram esses estrangeiros que surgiram do nada a procura de Piazzo e agora dos Marquise?

Para Wufei, a pergunta de Ana Maria foi resposta o suficiente. Ela sabia de quem Relena estava falando.

- Precisamos falar com eles com urgência. - o chinês entrou novamente na conversa antes que Relena pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - É sobre o filho deles. - e ignorou o olhar intrigado que Darlian lhe lançou. Nada nos poucos arquivos que tinha conseguido do casal Marquise na época em que serviam aos Peacecraft dizia que eles possuíam filhos até a época do golpe. Wufei estava dando um tiro no escuro e soube que acertou o alvo quando a expressão de Ana Maria foi suavizando aos poucos.

- Zechs? - a italiana soltou em um tom preocupado.

Marie e Giovanni Marquise haviam chegado a Prato quinze anos atrás trazendo consigo somente algumas mudas de roupa e um menino de quatro anos no colo para morarem na casa que Giovanni havia herdado após a morte dos pais. Ana Maria ficou intrigada. Fora amiga de infância de Giovanni, o seu Pietro fizera amizade com o pequeno Zechs, mas nos poucos contatos que teve com Marquise na época em que ele viveu em Sanc, em nenhum deles o homem mencionou que havia tido um filho. Sem contar que o menino em nada se parecia com os pais. Aliás... Ana Maria olhou longamente para a jovem na sua frente com brilhantes olhos azuis e longos cabelos dourados. Zechs e ela possuíam uma curiosa semelhança.

- Zechs? - Relena repetiu o nome em um sussurro. Será que era isso? Poderia ter sido tão fácil assim? Meia dúzia de pistas e ela finalmente encontrara o irmão? Não que acreditasse que esse tal de Zechs fosse Milliardo, mas ele poderia ter as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

- Giovanni morreu em um acidente vários anos atrás. - o coração de Relena afundou até a boca de seu estômago diante da notícia. Não podia acreditar que todos os caminhos que seguiu estavam começando a levar para um beco sem saída.

- E Marie? - Wufei perguntou. Ana Maria suspirou. Não deveria estar contando isto, mas ao mesmo tempo em que não queria expor a viúva de seu falecido amigo, sentia que era preciso. O brilho nos olhos da garota na sua frente quando mencionou o nome de Zechs lhe disse que esta informação precisava ser passada ao casal.

- Marie não mora mais aqui. Mudou-se com o filho para a Alemanha. Algo sobre procurar tratamento experimental em um centro de pesquisas de lá. Ela tem aquela doença... - mirou o chão brevemente, estalando os dedos umas duas vezes como se isso fosse incitar a sua memória a funcionar. - Aquela doença em que a pessoa perde a memória.

- Alzheimer? - Relena ofereceu.

- Sim. Essa. - confirmou e Ana Maria sentiu que fizera a coisa certa quando um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto da garota e esta lhe abraçou com força.

- Obrigada, muito obrigada. - Relena disse em um fôlego só ao afastar-se da italiana. - E feche a nossa conta, por favor. Acredito que precisaremos partir de imediato. - e nisto fechou os dedos no punho de Wufei e o puxou para dentro do quarto, dando um último sorriso para Ana Maria antes de fechar a porta com um estalo no rosto surpreso da italiana.

**oOo**

Treize havia entrado em um lugar como aquele uma única vez em sua vida: quando era um adolescente de dezessete anos em um surto de rebeldia resolveu experimentar por uma semana o que era ser um garoto "normal" e de baixo padrão de vida. Obviamente que no fim da semana se arrependeu amargamente de sua decisão. Ser normal era ultrapassado e gostava da ideia de ter nascido com alguma vantagem financeira sobre os outros. Os tolos diziam que dinheiro não trazia felicidade e em algum ponto estavam corretos, mas que resolvia muitos problemas, isso resolvia.

Zero Wing não era uma lanchonete de todo ruim, ao menos comparada com a que Treize viu em seu momento de rebeldia na adolescência, mas para alguém que estava acostumado a restaurantes caros e cafés coloniais, o local deixava muito a desejar. O ambiente, apesar de levemente aconchegante, possuía uma decoração destoante, mesas que não combinavam, cadeiras com forros de plástico vermelho, azul e branco, flâmulas de times e países penduradas em uma das paredes, um velho juke box, um grande balcão de aço inox a um canto e ao fundo dele uma enorme janela onde podia se ver o cozinheiro remexendo em panelas, vasilhas e frigideiras. Parecia que uma lanchonete de beira de estrada havia sido vomitada diretamente de um filme americano dos anos cinquenta bem no centro de Frankfurt.

Os olhos azuis de Treize foram para uma das mesas ao canto do local onde um grupo de adolescentes com uniforme de colégio conversavam, riam, jogavam bolinhas de papel uns nos outros e roubavam waffles dos pratos alheios. Um rapaz de longa trança fez um gesto largo com os braços, levantou-se em um pulo da cadeira e depois subiu na mesma, começando a dramatizar algo que Treize vagamente reconheceu ser um texto Shakespeariano. Um menino de cabelos loiros claríssimos riu diante das loucuras do amigo e pôs-se de pé, parando ao lado do jovem de trança e colocando-se sobre um joelho no chão quadriculado do local. Khushrenada ofegou. Conhecia o menino de joelhos e surpreendeu-se ao ver o herdeiro da fortuna Winner em tal posição.

- Posso ajudá-lo? - o ruivo virou sobre os pés na direção da voz, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver uma jovem gótica, de cabelos roxos, maquiagem pesada, piercings e usando um avental com o logo da lanchonete, parada perto do balcão e o mirando com curiosidade. Treize quis dar meia volta e sumir dali naquele instante, mas não podia.

Mariméia estava de bico há quase uma semana desde o dia em que o jovem Marquise saiu da mansão Khushrenada batendo a porta e dizendo que não desperdiçaria mais o seu tempo tentando ensinar um acorde que fosse para a menina. Treize, obviamente, ordenou a Une que a mesma procurasse outro instrutor. Entretanto, quando o quarto professor naquela semana disse que não havia recebido a melhor educação musical para aguentar desaforos de meninas mimadas e depois de somente uma hora de convívio com Mariméia entregou a Treize o seu pedido de demissão, o homem se perguntou o que havia feito de errado ao mundo para aguentar tal martírio. A birra da filha passava uma mensagem clara:

Ela queria Zechs Marquise de volta. Por quê? Ninguém sabia dizer.

Então Treize deu a Une uma nova ordem: procurar Zechs e negociar. Por mais que odiasse a ideia de ter aquele menino arrogante trabalhando novamente para ele, o homem teria que aguentar. Além do mais, não era como se fosse conviver sempre com ele. Talvez se não tivesse aparecido em casa, naquele dia, mais cedo que o horário usual nunca teria descoberto quem era o famigerado instrutor de piano da filha. Entretanto, Une apenas lançou um longo olhar para o chefe, riu de maneira chocosa, a risada que Treize sabia ser prelúdio de algo que não iria gostar de maneira alguma, e disse com todas as letras:

- Não.

- O quê? - Treize respondera chocado.

- Não. Quer que eu soletre?

- Por quê?

- Porque obviamente que o problema de Zechs, agora, não é a Mariméia, é você. Alguma coisa você fez à ele para o garoto não pensar duas vezes e pedir demissão só de olhar para a sua cara. O que eu sei que ele jamais teria feito em um bom dia.

- Por que acha isso?

- Zechs precisa do dinheiro. Não teria largado o emprego se não fosse por um bom motivo e depois de ter aturado Mariméia por semanas, eu acreditava que nada o fizesse largar o trabalho. Aparentemente, eu estava errada. Então, Treize, o que você fez ao garoto?

- Nada! - Treize soltou defensivo e recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Une. - Quero dizer... - a mulher continuou o mirando em um silêncio que enervava Treize a cada segundo passado. - Nós tivemos alguns encontros esporádicos em Frankfurt, algumas divergências de opinião e eu tenho certeza que em uma dessas vezes ele me ofendeu em italiano. - resmungou e viu o rosto da mulher contorcer-se levemente em algo que ele sabia ser uma risada que ela estava fracassando em conter.

Treize não sabia dizer o que em Zechs Marquise o irritava tanto, o tirava tanto do sério. O desrespeito talvez, a língua ferina ou a arrogância que não era normal para um garoto da condição social dele. Marquise simplesmente olhava para Treize como se Khushrenada fosse a pedra incomoda dentro do seu tênis velho. Como se Treize fosse o pobre coitado e Zechs o magnata influente. E isto irritava por demais o ruivo. De onde Marquise tirava tanto orgulho?Do que ele tinha orgulho? De trabalhar em mil empregos diferentes para poder pagar o aluguel de algum pardieiro onde que morava? De vestir-se com roupas de brechó? De ter que se rebaixar a ponto de ser ofendido por uma criança por alguns trocados para comer? Isso não era motivo de orgulho algum.

- Se quiser Marquise de volta, terá que fazer o trabalho sujo desta vez. - Treize bufou. Nunca que iria se humilhar por um mísero professor de piano e Une pareceu ler os seus pensamentos neste simples gesto. - Por alguma razão que não consigo atinar, Mariméia realmente está empenhada em aprender piano. - o tom levemente chocado de Une não deveria ofender Treize, pois não tirava a razão da amiga.

Sabia que a filha se interessava pelas coisas somente porque era moda ou alguma coleguinha estava fazendo o mesmo. Mariméia já teve aulas de balé, sapateado, pintura, hipismo, violino, canto e francês e nunca deu continuidade a nenhuma delas. As aulas de piano, até agora, eram as únicas que a menina ainda persistia em fazer. E também sabia que Mariméia permaneceria com a "cara amarrada" por semanas até ter Zechs de volta. Por que ela tinha se apegado a alguém que Treize descobriu ela insistia em chamar de "operário" era um mistério para o homem.

- E como você sugere que eu faça isso? - o sorriso que Une deu foi mais assustador que o de um tubarão e Treize quase se encolheu contra a sua cadeira. A mulher nada disse, somente retirou do bloco de recados sobre a mesa do escritório de Treize um quadrado de papel branco e rabiscou nele um nome, um endereço e um horário.

- Zechs costuma frequentar esta lanchonete todas as manhãs antes de ir para a faculdade. Portanto, irá encontrá-lo neste local e nesta hora. - e estendeu o papel para Khushrenada que o pegou com as pontas dos dedos como se estivesse segurando algum material altamente instável. - Boa sorte. - Une desejou com uma gargalhada, com certeza já imaginando a cena que seria Treize pedindo que Marquise voltasse a dar aulas à Mariméia.

E era por essa razão que Khushrenada encontrava-se ali, com uma jovem gótica parada na sua frente e piscando olhos grande pintados com sombra roxa e agora sob o olhar curioso do grupo de adolescentes que haviam parado de tagarelar ao ouvirem a voz de Hilde. O cozinheiro também tinha parado de mexer nas panelas e mirava Treize com uma expressão curiosa e sobrancelhas franzidas. O ruivo deu um relance para o grupo de estudantes e viu que o jovem Winner o olhava com reconhecimento nos olhos e uma pergunta estampada no rosto de anjo:

O que Treize Khushrenada fazia ali?

Engraçado, era a mesma pergunta que Treize estava se fazendo naquele momento.

- Eu procuro por Zechs Marquise. - se antes havia silêncio ao redor de Treize, agora parecia que ele tinha ficado surdo. Por um segundo o ruivo achou que até mesmo os motores e buzinas dos carros e o burburinho das pessoas que passavam na rua além das janelas da lanchonete haviam se calado. Hilde lançou um olhar para Heero que lançou um olhar para Duo que percorreu o olhar pelos seus amigos na mesa e depois todos, de única vez, voltaram a encarar Treize que teve a sensação de que perdeu alguma informação importante passada naquela troca de olhares.

- E quem gostaria de falar com ele? - Hilde continuou e Treize quase bufou. Quem era aquela garota? A secretária particular do Marquise? A namoradinha dele? A fã número um? Não a interessava o assunto que fosse que Treize tivesse com o italiano.

- Minha jovem, ele veio hoje? Sabe se virá hoje? Ou não? Fui informado que o Sr. Marquise tem o hábito de frequentar esta lanchonete. Se ele não vier ou já veio hoje apenas me diga, eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida. - Duo soltou uma risada de escárnio. Agora entendia o que Zechs quis dizer de seu chefe achar ter o rei na barriga e que a filha do mesmo era igual ou pior que o pai.

Não havia reconhecido Treize Khushrenada de primeira, somente após Quatre ter mencionado quem ele era e as descrições do homem batiam com o que Zechs havia contado à eles. Via nas roupas de grife e no nariz empinado toda a postura pedante que fazia Marquise soltar o verbo durante as suas visitas ao Zero Wing e ter dito, dias atrás, que descobrira que Mariméia era realmente a filha de Lúcifer. Quatre gargalhou, falando que desde que se conhecia como gente Treize Khushrenada tinha aquela pose de alguém que tinha o rei na barriga e se achava melhor do que todos. Mas também justificara o homem explicando que ele teve que assumir os negócios da família cedo e por isso precisou criar uma casca de proteção regada de arrogância para não ser deixado levar pela falsidade que muitos possuíam dentro do turbulento mundo dos negócios.

- Zechs está no hospital.

- Quatre! - Duo repreendeu o amigo que fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão para o jovem trançado. O loirinho estava ocupado demais observando a reação de Treize e quase sorriu ao ver uma expressão surpresa passar pelo rosto bonito do ruivo, um breve brilho de preocupação surgir nos olhos claros para ser seguido de um franzir de sobrancelhas.

- Eu te dou o endereço.

- Quatre! - Duo chamou de novo. O que o amigo pensava que estava fazendo? Nunca que Zechs iria querer o ruivo dos diabos junto dele em um momento delicado como aquele. Mesmo que o mencionado ruivo fosse um deslumbre (não tanto quanto o seu amado Heero, mas isto eram detalhes). Quatre apenas ignorou o amigo, ignorou o olhar de repreensão de Hilde e com um sorriso inocente no rosto foi até Treize, entregando um pedaço de folha de caderno para o homem com o endereço do hospital.

Treize fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça em agradecimento, deu um breve relance no endereço rabiscado no papel e deixou a lanchonete sob o olhar curioso de todos, retornando ao carro que esperava por ele na calçada e dando instruções ao seu motorista sobre o próximo destino.

A viagem até o Hospital de Frankfurt durou ao menos uma meia hora diante do trânsito caótico da cidade naquela hora da manhã. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Treize lançou um olhar para a fachada do hospital quando a BMW parou em frente ao prédio, para as portas de vidro da entrada, as pessoas que passavam por ela, médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes e com um suspiro saiu do carro, indo a passos decididos em direção ao prédio e cruzando as portas automáticas quando essas se abriram em um sibilo. Logo, dentro do grande saguão de entrada, identificou a recepção e umas seis jovens uniformizadas que atendiam um ou outro paciente.

- Com licença. - aproximou-se da única recepcionista que não atendia ninguém, chamando a atenção dela para si. - Procuro por Zechs Marquise. - a jovem nada respondeu, apenas digitou algo no teclado de seu computador e franziu as sobrancelhas depois de um minuto.

- Ele é paciente neste hospital? - perguntou intrigada e Treize fechou os olhos por um momento, pensativo. O menino dos Winner dissera que Zechs estava no hospital, lhe dera aquele endereço, mas não mencionara nada sobre o rapaz ser um paciente.

- Não tenho certeza. Apenas fui informado que o encontraria aqui. - a recepcionista assentiu novamente com a cabeça e digitou mais alguma coisa em seu teclado.

- Zechs Marquise está registrado como contato e acompanhante de Marie Marquise. Quarto quinhentos e dois. - informou a jovem depois de dois minutos. - O elevador é por ali. - e apontou para um ponto do saguão onde havia um grupo de três elevadores. Treize agradeceu com um suave "obrigado" e partiu na direção das máquinas.

Logo o _pling_ e o som de portas se abrindo chamaram a atenção de Khushrenada que entrou no elevador acompanhado de alguns funcionários e outras pessoas – visitantes ou pacientes – e apertou o botão do quinto andar.

A viagem foi curta e silenciosa e logo Treize estava saindo do elevador a caminho da porta do quarto quinhentos e dois. Bateu suavemente na madeira, esperando ouvir o que fosse vir naquele tom arrogante que era a voz de Zechs Marquise, mas depois de uns três minutos, não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente, desta vez girando a maçaneta ao mesmo tempo em que os nós de seus dedos enluvados chocavam-se com a madeira. O que encontrou ao entrar no quarto foram dois leitos vazios, com os colchões desprovidos de cobertas e máquinas de monitoramento desligadas e emparelhadas às camas. Por um momento achou que a recepcionista tivesse se enganado e estava prestes a dar meia volta e solicitar explicações quando viu a forma imóvel em um banco de plástico perto da janela.

Era Zechs Marquise e ao mesmo tempo não era. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito na altura da nuca, com alguns fios rebeldes fugindo de dentro do elástico. O rosto estava pálido e a medida em que ia se aproximando dele, Treize pôde perceber que o rapaz tremia levemente. Os olhos azuis miravam desfocados a cama vazia na sua frente e não mudaram de direção nem mesmo para reconhecerem a presença de Khushrenada. Treize pensou em ficar ofendido diante de tamanha desconsideração sobre a sua pessoa, mas algo lhe disse que aquele não era o momento para começar mais uma briga com o jovem.

- Marquise? - chamou e obteve uma reação mínima dele. Uma inspirada mais profunda de ar ergueu o peito do loiro por um segundo e as íris claras deram um relance para Treize. Os lábios ressecados e rachados se comprimiram em uma linha fina, como se Zechs quisesse dizer algo mas impediu-se no último segundo. O olhar do jovem voltou para a cama vazia e, curioso, Khushrenada também mirou o leito. O mesmo não apresentava nenhuma indicação de que alguém estivera ali. Tudo estava arrumado e organizado para receber algum paciente quando precisasse, mas Zechs encarava a cama como se estivesse vendo alguém sobre ela.

E então Treize se lembrou.

A recepcionista lhe dissera que Zechs Marquise estava acompanhando Marie Marquise, internada no quarto quinhentos e dois. Mas Marie não estava ali e a expressão vazia de Zechs não indicava que ela tinha subitamente melhorado e recebido alta do hospital. Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Treize quando finalmente percebeu que reconhecia aquele olhar no rosto de Marquise. Foi o mesmo olhar que anos antes Khushrenada ostentou quando viu médicos cobrirem o corpo de Catherine e declará-la morta.

Com gestos lentos, Treize retirou as luvas de couro que usava e aproximou-se a passos vagarosos de Zechs, parando ao lado dele e hesitando por um segundo antes de pousar a mão no ombro esquerdo do rapaz em um gesto de conforto. E isto pareceu ter sido o suficiente. No momento em que os dedos de Treize se fecharam sobre o tecido gasto do casaco que Zechs usava, um soluço escapou do corpo do jovem, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas bochechas pálidas e, sem aviso, Marquise se virou sobre o banco e escondeu o rosto na barriga de Treize, envolvendo a cintura do homem com braços trêmulos e o corpo sacudindo por causa dos soluços e choro.

Treize permaneceu imóvel, chocado, compadecido, sem reação sobre o que fazer com alguém que há pouco tempo Khushrenada achava que nada nem ninguém pudesse abalar. E então, ao levar uma mão aos fios loiros do cabelo do rapaz, Treize percebeu que, assim como ele, a máscara de arrogância e orgulho que Zechs criou foi para se proteger da dor e que, agora, o que tinha nos braços era apenas um jovem perdido neste mundo. Algo que Treize já foi um dia.

_*Título retirado da letra da música "I Still Cry" de Ilse DeLange._


	10. Nono Acorde

**NONO ACORDE**

**Retirarei as ervas daninhas, mas manterei as flores***

Zechs não estava muito ciente do ambiente ao seu redor, apenas do fato de que agora não tinha mais ninguém neste mundo e lembrar-se disso não só fazia o seu coração doer dentro do peito, como a sua alma querer pular boca afora e gritar a sua indignação por tamanha injustiça.

A lembrança ainda estava impressa em sua mente e com certeza lá ficaria pelo resto dos seus dias. A madrugada estava sendo fria e os sons quase inexistentes dentro dos corredores do hospital. Vez ou outra via por debaixo da porta sombras de pessoas passando, algumas conversas abafadas e o som de rodas rolando pelo chão de piso frio. Em um momento um apito soou ao longe, causando uma breve correria, mas a confusão não durou muito tempo e logo a calmaria retornou ao local. E então, o apito soou novamente. Só que, desta vez, bem mais perto e de maneira apavorante.

Zechs não se assustou quando a porta do quarto abriu em um estrondo e não precisou ser tirado do caminho por nenhum enfermeiro, pois ele mesmo se afastou de maneira inconsciente quando a equipe rodeou a cama de Marie. O seu corpo não ficou mole, os seus joelhos não fraquejaram e não escondeu o rosto sob os braços enquanto se encolhia em um canto da parede. Por alguma razão macabra os seus olhos permaneceram abertos durante todo o tempo em que via os médicos soltarem ordens e os enfermeiros reagindo a elas com movimentos rápidos e precisos enquanto o medidor de batimentos cardíacos apitava e mostrava em sua tela uma linha contínua.

Marquise recuou um passo, sentindo as costas baterem contra a persiana da janela. Sua respiração falha parecia tão frenética quanto os movimentos da equipe na sua frente. Um vulto branco passando à esquerda de sua visão lhe chamou a atenção e o loiro reconheceu a Dra. Sally Po abrindo caminho entre os colegas com os desfibriladores em mãos. Ela soltou a ordem de dar carga e pediu para que todo se afastassem. Zechs viu novamente o corpo de Marie pular sobre a cama diante do choque uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes até que de repente tudo parou.

Os enfermeiros pararam de aplicar os remédios, os médicos pararam de dar ordens e todos olharam para Marie inerte sobre a cama como se esperassem algo. Sally suspirou, foi até o aparelho de monitoramento e o desligou, deixando o quarto em um silêncio sepulcral.

- Hora da morte. - declarou a doutora, dando um relance ao seu relógio de pulso. - Cinco e quarenta e sete da manhã.

Os médicos saíram silenciosamente do quarto com expressões sérias em seus rostos cansados, deixando para trás uma dupla de enfermeiros que começaram a desconectar as máquinas do corpo de Marie. Sally deu um relance para Zechs ainda parado contra a janela, aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz em um gesto de conforto.

- Sinto muito. - falou, mas isto não mudou a expressão vazia no rosto do jovem ou o fato de que os olhos dele somente miravam Marie imóvel sobre a cama de quem os enfermeiros terminavam de tirar o tubo de oxigênio. A Dra. Po suspirou e deixou o quarto tão silenciosamente quanto os seus colegas, sendo imitada minutos depois pela dupla de enfermeiros.

Quanto a Zechs?

Ele permaneceu ali, parado, perto da janela e sentindo o calor do sol que começava a nascer aquecer as suas costas através dos raios que passavam por entre as frestas da persiana. Os olhos claros miravam intensamente o corpo sobre a cama e em algum lugar profundo de sua mente Zechs sabia que precisava se mover, fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas o seu cérebro se recusava a dar ordens ao seu corpo. Portanto, o rapaz permaneceu ali, imóvel, com o peito subindo e descendo lentamente em uma respiração compassada sendo a única indicação de que ele estava vivo.

Vivo. Diferente de Marie que agora estava... Marquise não conseguia pensar, dizer, reconhecer a palavra. Pois se o fizesse a realidade finalmente o alcançaria e não era isto o que queria. Não queria que a vida lhe desse um tapa na cara naquele momento e lhe dissesse para encarar tudo como um homem. No momento queria somente se afogar na negação e acreditar que Marie Marquise só estava dormindo, que em poucos minutos, segundos talvez, ela fosse abrir os olhos, piscá-los lentamente para espantar o sono, fixar os calorosos orbes castanhos sobre ele e sorrir para o filho daquela maneira acalentadora que sempre fazia o coração de Zechs inflar de alegria.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado, olhando a forma sobre a cama. Ela estava tão pálida, tão frágil como uma boneca de pano gasta e esquecida pelo tempo. Com um ofego, Zechs deu um passo à frente, depois outro e mais outro, sentindo-se tão desgarrado do mundo como se estivesse andando sobre nuvens e o seu corpo estivesse sendo movido pela brisa fria da manhã que entrava pela janela entreaberta. Ergueu um braço, mirando o membro alvo e quase não o reconhecendo como seu. Sua mão estava estranhamente firme quando os seus dedos se enrolaram em uma mecha grisalha do cabelo da mãe, a prendendo atrás da orelha. Mirou o rosto dela que tinha uma expressão tão serena que Zechs quis rir histericamente, mas a risada ficou presa em sua garganta, bloqueada pelo bolo que começava a se formar.

Enfermeiros entraram no quarto, rolando uma maca de metal e pararam próximos a mãe e filho, olhando silenciosamente para o rapaz como se esperassem por alguma coisa. Zechs sabia porque eles estavam ali, estavam para levar Marie embora. E Zechs também sabia que precisava sair de seu torpor, se movimentar, fazer algo, tomar providências, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi recuar um passo para permitir que os profissionais fizessem o seu trabalho. Com um cuidado anormal, como se estivessem lidando com uma carga preciosa, eles transferiram o corpo de Marie para a maca e o cobriram com o lençol branco que trouxeram. Logo um dos enfermeiros deixou o quarto empurrado a maca à sua frente enquanto o outro despiu a cama de suas cobertas e a as enfiou em uma grande sacola plástica, partindo em seguida.

Zechs mirou a cama vazia e recuou outro passo, sentindo as suas pernas esbarrarem no banco de plástico que havia no quarto. Neste instante pareceu que todos os ossos de seu corpo fugiram subitamente e o rapaz caiu molemente sobre o banco e lá ficou com a expressão vazia e olhos desfocados mirando a cama onde minutos antes a mãe estava. Por um momento viu um vulto de canto de olho enquanto contemplava o leito vazio, mas não reconheceu a existência de quem quer que fosse que tivesse entrado no quarto. Ainda não estava pronto para retornar ao mundo real.

- Marquise? - alguém o chamou e Zechs inspirou profundamente ao perceber que reconhecia a voz e que ela penetrou a névoa que tomava conta de sua mente e deixava todo o seu ser dormente, despertando uma estranha curiosidade sobre o seu visitante.

Marquise lançou um breve olhar para um Treize Khushrenada parado a poucos passos de distância e quis dizer algo. Perguntas pipocavam em seu cérebro, mas palavras não conseguiam ser formadas pela sua garganta bloqueada pelo bolo que aumentava a cada minuto que passava. No fim, somente comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina e voltou a mirar a cama. Se Khushrenada estava ali, o mesmo só poderia ser uma criação medonha de sua imaginação fértil e abalada pelos acontecimentos recentes. Portanto, se o seu cérebro conseguia criar aquela ilusão, talvez conseguisse trazer de volta a sua mãe. Talvez ele fosse piscar no próximo segundo e descobrir que teve um surto esquizofrênico passageiro e que acordaria em sua cama estreita, dentro do seu quarto com decoração mesclando os gostos de um jovem no fim da adolescência e início da vida adulta, com os raios mornos do sol de inverno da Toscana tocando o seu rosto.

Talvez fosse descer do colchão e tocar com os pés descalços o chão frio de sua casa em Prato. Iria atravessar o corredor e encontrar Marie na cozinha preparando o café da manhã e cantarolando alguma canção ou outra em italiano. Ela iria sorrir quando o visse, repreendê-lo por causa de suas roupas amassadas, olhos vermelhos de sono e cabelo despenteado. Começaria a falar mil palavras por minuto, diria para ele se apressar pois se atrasariam para missa e compartilharia com Zechs as novidades da pequena província. E então Marquise soltaria um comentário sarcástico entre um relato e outro que faria a mulher rir, afagar as suas mechas douradas e dar-lhe um beijo molhado na bochecha.

Mas quando piscou, nada disso aconteceu. Ao contrário. Zechs ainda via o leito vazio, a parede lisa do hospital e sentia a brisa fria da manhã nas suas costas. E então uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro e isto foi o suficiente para a realidade finalmente alcançá-lo e como uma âncora que acabou de ser solta para brecar um navio em alta velocidade, o seu corpo tremeu como se tivesse sido freado bruscamente e um soluço, àquilo que entalava a passagem de sua garganta, finalmente se libertou e perpassou pelos seus lábios secos. Lágrimas quentes começaram a trilhar caminho pelas bochechas frias e em um gesto instintivo Zechs se virou, enterrando o rosto na barriga de Treize e o abraçando pela cintura fortemente.

Talvez, mais tarde, o rapaz fosse ficar envergonhado de seu gesto, mas no momento estava ocupado demais sentindo a sua alma despedaçar para se importar com isto. Ouviu Treize suspirar e longos dedos pousarem suavemente sobre os cabelos de Zechs, o que fez o loiro tremer e esconder ainda mais o rosto contra a camisa social que pouco a pouco adquiria manchas escuras por causa das lágrimas.

Ambos ficaram naquela posição por uns vinte minutos até que, com o nariz fungando e uma dor de cabeça começando a se formar atrás de seus olhos, Marquise se afastou de Khushrenada, não tendo coragem de mirar o rosto do homem para ver qual expressão que o sempre prepotente ruivo ostentava. Percebeu que ele se afastou lentamente de sua pessoa e depois de um minuto o ignorando, Zechs finalmente se virou para encará-lo. As sobrancelhas de Treize estavam levemente franzidas e com as pontas dos dedos ele segurava a camisa manchada pelas lágrimas de Zechs. O alemão somente suspirou mais uma vez, sem soltar nenhum comentário, e largou a camisa, voltando a sua atenção para o rapaz na sua frente. Com gestos fluídos o empresário retirou o celular do bolso de seu longo sobretudo e digitou alguma coisa nele antes de guardá-lo novamente.

- Está com fome? - perguntou a Zechs que arqueou as sobrancelhas. O rapaz estava um desastre: olhos, nariz e bochechas vermelhos, cabelos despenteados, roupas amarrotadas e corpo trêmulo. As íris azuis ainda brilhavam pelas lágrimas que não foram derramadas, lágrimas essas que deixaram uma trilha deprimente no rosto do homem mais novo. - Venha, por minha conta. - Treize fez um meneio com a cabeça, indicando a porta, e deu as costas para o jovem, olhando uma única vez por cima do ombro para o loiro que agora o mirava fixamente.

Zechs somente suspirou, passou dedos trêmulos pela franja e com um último olhar para o leito vazio, ergueu-se do banco, recolhendo a sua mochila e a parca de ski velha que foi a primeira coisa que adquiriu quando teve uma experiência direta do que era o inverno alemão. Parou ao lado de Treize, esperando por outra orientação, e assustou-se quando sentiu a mão enluvada do homem fechar-se em sua nuca e guiá-lo delicadamente para fora do quarto e fora do hospital, fazendo Marquise se sentir estranhamente calmo diante deste gesto. Assim como havia sido a âncora a trazê-lo de volta a realidade, Khushrenada havia se tornado, naquele momento, a boia que o estava impedindo de se afogar. Apenas gostaria de saber por quanto tempo antes da tempestade essa calmaria iria durar.

**oOo**

- Falei com a funerária e eles já estão indo para o hospital para tomarem as devidas providências. - as palavras de Treize fizeram Zechs desviar o olhar da caneca de chocolate quente entre os seus dedos para o empresário na sua frente.

O rapaz não havia dito uma única palavra desde que saíram do hospital, encontraram a BMW de Khushrenada esperando por eles na entrada e embarcaram no carro, com este seguindo pelas ruas de Frankfurt até um estiloso café colonial próximo ao centro. Estabelecimento no qual entraram, com Treize sendo prontamente atendido por um garçom que era todo sorrisos – aparentemente o ruivo era frequentador assíduo do local –, e foram guiados para uma mesa mais reservada aos fundos do salão.

- Por que você está fazendo isto? - perguntou o loiro com uma voz rouca e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sua cabeça ainda doía por causa do choro, mas as lágrimas finalmente cessaram e agora o seu corpo cansado apenas implorava por uma cama para dormir. Isso se ele fosse realmente conseguir dormir. Tinha medo que tipo de sonhos ou pesadelos o seu sono iria lhe trazer.

- Porque, aparentemente, você não está em condições de fazê-lo.

- Agradeço a iniciativa – por mais estranho que fosse ver o irritante do Khushrenada o auxiliando e não soltando nenhuma ofensa no meio do caminho e sendo, curiosamente, um alicerce para Zechs no momento, ainda sim ele não precisava ter chegado a tanto. - mas não precisava gastar o seu tempo ou dinheiro com os meus problemas. - Zechs aprendeu desde cedo a não aceitar caridade porque havia mais gente precisando dela no mundo do que ele e não estava assim tão no fundo do poço para virar projeto de social de alguém. Ainda mais de Treize Khushrenada.

- Meu tempo já foi gasto mesmo. - o loiro sentiu a familiar chama de indignação brotar dentro de seu peito diante do comentário. Se ele achava o fato do mundo de Zechs estar ruindo perda de tempo, então por que se deu ao trabalho? Somente para ter uma prova de o quão patético Marquise era capaz de ser? Nunca pensou que poderia existir alguém tão mesquinho no planeta. Achava que esse tipo de pessoa só existia nas novelas que a sua mãe gostava de assistir. Estava enganado pelo visto. - E é você que está pagando, não eu.

- O quê?

- Isto será descontado do seu salário. - salário? Que salário? O salário de Zechs na livraria era uma mixaria e Treize não tinha nenhum poder ou controle sobre ele, ainda mais para exercer o desconto que fosse. Então do que o homem estava falando?

- Você não pode descontar diretamente do meu salário porque você não é o meu chefe. Além do mais, se você pensou que teria que usar de tal tática para garantir que eu não fique te devendo, fique sabendo que eu _sempre_ pago as minhas dívidas. - soltou contrariado. Era só o que lhe faltava, mais esse estresse para aumentar a sua dor de cabeça. Khushrenada não tinha nem ao menos um respeito que fosse pelas pessoas em luto. Esse homem não tinha coração? Provavelmente não, do jeito que filha dele era enervante e sem consideração alguma por terceiros.

E falando em dívidas, Zechs sentiu o seu estômago revirar e o bolinho que acabou de comer ameaçar a retornar à sua boca de maneira nada agradável. Agora além da clínica especializada em que a sua mãe ficou, havia o hospital e o funeral com o que se preocupar. Dinheiro gasto, dinheiro que ele não tinha. Nos primeiros meses em que veio para a Alemanha, os Marquise conseguiram se manter com as economias que Marie possuía e a pensão que ela recebia de Giovanni. Mas Marie morreu, Zechs não tinha direito a pensão, as economias já se extinguiram faz tempo e a única solução que se apresentava para o rapaz era largar a faculdade e arrumar um trabalho em período integral.

Era dolorosa a ideia, claro, pois Marie queria que o filho completasse os estudos. Zechs gostava da carreira que tinha escolhido, mas a situação estava se tornando pior a cada dia e duvidava que um milagre fosse tirar a sua conta do vermelho. Suspirou desolado.

- O que foi? - Treize perguntou curioso quando viu o rapaz abaixar o rosto, praticamente afogando a ponta do nariz na xícara de chocolate quente.

- Acabei de perceber que terei que pausar os meus estudos indefinidamente. - estudos? Claro, como poderia ter esquecido. Une havia encontrado Zechs por causa de um aviso no mural de recados de uma faculdade. E, obviamente, o rapaz não estava lá de visita.

- Por quê? - os olhos azuis praticamente fuzilaram Treize quando o loiro ergueu a cabeça em um estalo para mirá-lo.

- Ao contrário de alguns – começou venenoso. - eu não nasci em berço de ouro, com a bunda virada para a lua cheia e arrotando diamantes depois de comer caviar. - Treize não sabia se ficava ofendido ou se ria. - Vou precisar de um emprego em horário integral para pagar as despesas médicas.

- Achei que os salários que ganha na livraria em que trabalha e como tutor de Mariméia fossem o suficiente para suprir essa necessidade, ao menos até terminar a faculdade. Pelas minhas breves contas, você levará ao menos quatro anos para quitar dois terços de sua dívida se continuar no ritmo que está agora. E depois de formado um ano ou menos dependendo do emprego que conseguir quando finalmente tiver o diploma nas mãos.

- Você está se esquecendo de uma fator, _Senhor_ Khushrenada: eu não sou mais o tutor da Mariméia. Não lembra? Eu pedi demissão.

- Verdade. - Treize apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos das mãos em frente ao rosto. - Mas o seu contrato não foi devidamente quebrado.

- Como é?

- Oficialmente você ainda é o meu funcionário que faltou sem justificativa ao trabalho nos últimos dias. Entretanto, considerando a sua situação e a razão de sua falta, iria aboná-la de seu histórico profissional.

- Você simplesmente não sabe levar um não como resposta? - Zechs soltou ultrajado. Aquele homem realmente era enervante. Treize somente sorriu para ele como um predador prestes a dar o bote na presa indefesa.

- Não.

- Não é à toa que Mariméia é como é. - Khushrenada estreitou os olhos na direção do rapaz.

- Me esclareça, Sr. Marquise, como a Mariméia é? - o incitou em um tom perigoso. Sabia como era a filha, sabia que era complacente demais, já teve os defeitos da menina listados para ele por Une e Trowa. Mas eles dois eram amigos, família, Marquise era apenas um moleque abusado que acha estar no topo do mundo. Ou ao menos achava. Mais cedo ele não pareceu à Treize estar no topo, mas sim prestes a passar do fundo do poço. Mas Khushrenada não era tão cruel assim para jogar tal momento de fraqueza na cara do rapaz.

Zechs franziu os lábios e inspirou lentamente.

- Por que quer que eu volte a trabalhar para você? - mudou bruscamente de assunto. Algo lhe dizia que Treize conhecia a filha melhor do que ninguém, mas nada fazia porque ou não se importava ou simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. - Mariméia não gosta de mim.

- E mesmo assim, até o momento, ela recusou todo e qualquer professor que chamei para suprir a sua ausência. - Zechs mirou Treize com choque estampado no rosto. A bonequinha afetada de porcelana sentiu falta dele? Pobre mortal Zechs Marquise? Não sabia se ria ou se fugia e se escondia por ter caído nas graças daquele pequeno demônio.

- E por que você está aqui pedindo para eu voltar a lecionar piano para a sua filha? - Treize abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Zechs. - Não que eu considere ruim, na verdade acho extremamente engraçado. A cara que você está fazendo só com a ideia de que está sem opções... Sinceramente, eu vou guardar eternamente na lembrança como um dos momentos mais engraçados da minha vida. Mas sempre pensei que fosse a Srta. Une a fazer o trabalho sujo em seu nome. - Khushrenada suspirou e rolou os olhos, retirando os cotovelos de sobre a mesa e recostando-se no espaldar de sua cadeira.

- Geralmente é. Mas, aparentemente, o motivo de sua demissão foi mais por minha causa do que desagrado em relação as suas condições de trabalho.

- Jura? O que lhe deu essa ideia? - Zechs debochou, recebendo um olhar irado de Treize que o loiro ignorou em favor de oferecer ao homem um sorriso de escárnio.

- Mariméia está realmente empenhada em aprender pian primeira vez que a vejo tão dedicada.

- Poderia me enganar. - murmurou Zechs baixinho. Mariméia não parecia saber a diferença entre o _dó_ e o _fá_ e Marquise não sabia dizer se ela era realmente completamente sem talento ou fazia aquilo só para irritá-lo.

- Certo. Estou ciente que a nossa relação começou com o pé esquerdo... - Treize começou, mas Zechs rapidamente o interrompeu com um ruído de escárnio.

- Pé esquerdo? Meu caro, foi esquerdo, direito e tudo o que tiver no meio.

- Sim... - o empresário torceu os lábios em desagrado diante da mania irritante do rapaz de sempre interrompê-lo. - Talvez, então, fosse uma boa ideia tentarmos uma conciliação.

- A minha consciência me aconselha a não compactuar com criaturas que ofendem a minha inteligência.

- E a minha não permite que eu me relacione com meninos mimados e sem nenhuma noção de respeito por seus superiores. - Zechs, que estava levando a xícara de chocolate à boca, a bateu de volta sobre o tampo da mesa, fazendo o líquido escuro tremular e derrubar algumas gotas sobre a madeira envernizada.

- Mimado? Eu? Você está ouvindo as palavras que estão saindo da sua boca? Acabou de se intitular superior a mim. E ainda me chama de mimado? É a panela velha dizendo que a frigideira está preta. Agora compreendo completamente a quem Mariméia puxou. Óbvio que uma menina que tem a costume de chamar os desprovidos de "operários" como se isso fosse uma ofensa federal, tinha que ter adquirido tal hábito de alguém.

- Oras...

- Eu não terminei Treize Khushrenada! - o tom de voz de Zechs e o dedo apontado para o rosto de Treize foram o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros clientes que se encontravam nas mesas ao redor de onde eles estavam sentados. - Eu não nasci em família rica, não frequentei as melhores e mais caras escolas, não perambulei pela mais alta roda da sociedade, não possuo uma fortuna de causar inveja, apreensão e temor até mesmo no tio Patinhas, mas não sou idiota. E você e a sua filhinha vinda dos infernos não têm o direito de ofender as pessoas como se isto fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - bufou, relaxando sobre a cadeira quando finalmente pôde dizer na cara arrogante daquele ruivo tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que conheceu os Khushrenada.

- Terminou? - Treize perguntou em um tom calmo e desprovido de emoções. - Admito que o julguei mal. - Zechs torceu o rosto em uma expressão de deboche. - Mas você também não é uma criatura fácil de lidar. Se o ofendi em algum momento...

- Em todos os momentos, diga-se de passagem.

- Se o ofendi, você também fez o mesmo em retorno.

- Queria o quê? Que eu ficasse calado e engolisse o desaforo? Minha mãe morreria de desgosto... - nisto Zechs fechou a boca em um estalo e Treize se surpreendeu em como a postura toda do rapaz mudou.

Em um momento o que havia na sua frente era um italiano de peito inflado, tomando satisfações, desabafando e jogando algumas meias verdades sobre Khushrenada. No segundo seguinte o que surgiu foi um garoto de olhar distante, postura derrotada e com o corpo trêmulo, não sabendo se se encolhia contra a cadeira até desaparecer ou se fugia do café as pressas, sem olhar para trás.

- Sei que no momento palavras são inúteis, mas quero deixar registrado que eu sinto muito pela sua perda. - Zechs ergueu os olhos para mirar o outro homem sentado na sua frente.

O rosto de Treize não estava retorcido naquela irritante expressão de superioridade que parecia adornar eternamente as feições bonitas do homem. Na verdade, ele não expressava muita coisa, mas Marquise pôde ver por detrás dos olhos claros do ruivo que ele estava sendo sincero em seus sentimentos, que ele entendia pelo que Zechs estava passando. Portanto, a única coisa que fez foi acenar positivamente com a cabeça em aceitação das palavras de consolo.

- Você já avisou a sua família sobre... - Treize se calou quando viu Zechs encolher os ombros como se tivesse levado uma chicotada e o seu corpo tremer levemente antes de dizer:

- Ela era a minha única família. - o rapaz declarou e Treize tinha que admitir que as suas perdas apesar de terem sido numerosas – primeiro a mãe, depois o pai e por fim Catherine – não o deixou tão desorientado quanto Marquise parecia estar no momento. Ainda tinha Trowa, que era mais que um cunhado, era um confidente, um conselheiro, um irmão, que o ajudou a cuidar de Mariméia quando Catherine se foi, mesmo sendo tão novo na época. Tinha Une, que sempre esteve lá quando ele precisou e tinha Mariméia. Se os perdesse com certeza ficaria tão arrasado quanto Marquise estava agora.

- E como ela era? - Treize perguntou e viu límpidos olhos azuis piscarem em sua direção, já brilhantes por causa das novas lágrimas que surgiram. A discussão prévia entre eles havia feito Zechs esquecer por um momento de sua recente situação, mas foi somente mencionar a mãe que tudo retornou como um peso de chumbo caindo sobre o seu peito.

- O quê?

- A sua mãe. Como ela era?

- Eu não acho... - engoliu um soluço. Uma coisa foi buscar consolo em Treize dentro de um quarto de hospital. Outra era cair em prantos em um local público. Seria vergonhoso demais.

- Um bom amigo me disse que não falar dos mortos não fará a dor ir embora mais rápido. - soltou em um tom sábio, lembrando-se claramente do dia em que Trowa perdeu a paciência pela primeira vez na vida e invadiu o quarto de Treize, esbravejando, dizendo que era para o homem parar com a auto comiseração, que tinha uma filha para criar e fingir que Catherine não existiu não a traria de volta e que era uma desrespeito a memória da irmã. Na época o rapaz só tinha treze anos mas mostrou maturidade o suficiente para Treize perceber ao ponto que tinha chegado se precisava de um adolescente lhe chamando a atenção, o obrigando a sair de seu estado miserável.

Zechs mordeu o lábio inferior, mirou brevemente o chocolate, agora frio, dentro de sua xícara e voltou o olhar para Treize.

- Bem, ela era italiana. - disse como se isto explicasse tudo.

- E? - Treize arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender, e Zechs riu brevemente.

- Sabe como é, sempre dizendo um "_ma che cosa"_ e falando com as mãos.

E Khushrenada sorriu enquanto observava fascinado Zechs gesticular e contar as maravilhas que fizeram de Marie Marquise a melhor mãe do mundo.

* * *

_*Título do capítulo retirado da música "Sober" de Kelly Clarkson._


	11. Décimo Acorde

**DÉCIMO ACORDE**

**Quero ser tudo, menos ordinário***

- Somente para você ter ciência: isto o que estamos fazendo é ilegal. - Wufei resmungou enquanto girava os finos palitos de aço dentro da fechadura.

- Estou ciente. Agora, vai demorar muito aí? - Relena perguntou, olhando pela quarta vez corredor abaixo e apurando os ouvidos para escutar qualquer barulho que denunciasse alguma companhia indesejada prestes a flagrá-los a um minuto de arrombar a porta de um apartamento que não lhes pertencia.

Encurtando a história, após a informação da Sra. Giardini, Relena e Wufei refizeram as suas malas, encerraram a conta na pensão onde estavam hospedados, devolveram o FIAT alugado à agência e pegaram o primeiro trem para Frankfurt. Ana Maria não havia dito o nome da cidade alemã para a qual Marie e Zechs Marquise se mudaram, mas mencionara que foram para lá participar de um programa experimental de tratamento do Alzheimer. E segundo as informações do bom e velho _Google_, o único centro de pesquisa do país ficava em Frankfurt.

No meio do caminho Relena entrou em contato com o local, perguntando em um alemão truncado informações sobre Marie Marquise, mas não obtendo respostas positivas diante da justificativa de que os arquivos da mulher eram confidencias e que somente outro médico ou algum parente direto poderia ter acesso à eles. Relena não era nem um, nem outro.

- Você vai entrar no banco de dados da clínica. - a garota ordenou a Wufei assim que desligou o celular e o chinês a mirou como se a jovem tivesse perdido o último pingo de sanidade que lhe restava.

- Não. - rebateu resoluto.

- Sim. - respondeu Relena, teimosa, o que fez Chang cruzar os braços sobre o peito em um gesto de desafio. A garota apenas o fuzilou com o olhar, abriu a mala de viagem sobre o banco na sua frente e retirou de entre as roupas um netbook e um modem portátil de internet, colocando ambos no espaço do banco entre Wufei e ela.

- Preciso citar quantas leis internacionais estaremos violando com isto?

- Nós é muita gente, querido Chang. - zombou e riu divertida quando ouviu o homem trincar os dentes de raiva. - Você.

- Nós. E eu nem sei usar um computador direito. No máximo para ler os meus e-mails.

- Não acredito que você conheça gente o suficiente para receber e-mails que precisam ser lidos. E minta para mim que eu gosto. Por acaso em um desses e-mails veio anexado a sua ficha juvenil em que diz que você ganhou uma condenação aos doze anos de prestar dois anos de serviços comunitários por hackear um site do governo? - o queixo de Wufei caiu pela primeira vez em todos os meses em que trabalhava servindo como guarda costas de Relena. A menina o surpreendeu o suficiente para fazê-lo perder controle de suas emoções.

- Como...?

- Uma palavra para você: CIA. Está me desapontando Chang. Trabalha sob as ordens de Lucrézia Noin e nem sabe que a sua chefe é um agente da CIA? - Wufei abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas estava chocado demais para formular qualquer palavra.

Pensando bem, realmente foi estranho quando o chamaram para integrar a equipe de segurança do Vice-Presidente Darlian. O homem era o político mais importante depois do Presidente dos EUA. Então, obviamente, que assim como o Presidente, ele deveria ser protegido pelos melhores e isto incluía o serviço secreto e não um rapaz que veio de uma academia particular. Uma que formava guarda costas para protegerem ricos e poderosos e alguns outros políticos de menor importância. E mesmo que a B & N fosse a melhor da América, ainda sim não era a CIA. Mas então, quando soube que a sua missão seria a de proteger Relena e não o próprio Vice-Presidente Darlian, acreditou que para membros da família de políticos o serviço secreto não era escalado para fazer o trabalho de segurança.

- Aposto que também não sabe que se conseguir me manter viva até que o meu pai seja eleito, porque sim, ele vai ser o candidato a presidência do Partido Democrata, a notícia será divulgada depois do Ano Novo, mas de qualquer maneira... Se você me manter viva até o meu pai ser Presidente, o que tem grandes chances de acontecer, a CIA está considerando chamá-lo para integrar a sua bem guardada folha de pagamento.

- Como... Como é que você sabe disso tudo? - perguntou chocado. Ou Relena estava zoando com ele ou estava falando extremamente sério. E pela expressão presunçosa e tom de deboche que ela ostentava, a garota estava falando sério.

- Achou que eu era só uma carinha bonitinha e cabeça de vento, não achou? Estou no mundo da politicagem desde que tinha fraldas, Chang. As coisas que eu sei poderiam chocá-lo. - não duvidava, pensou Wufei com surpresa. - E então? - continuou, empurrando com as pontas dos dedos o computador e o modem na direção do chinês.

Chang suspirou, descruzando os braços e recolhendo o netbook, o colocando sobre o colo, abrindo a sua tampa e o ligando. Assim que a máquina carregou e exibiu a área de trabalho, conectou em uma de suas saídas USB o modem portátil da internet.

- O risco de nos rastrearem...

- Sério Chang! A não ser que essa clínica esteja fazendo alguma pesquisa super secreta para o governo, duvido muito que ela tenha um sistema de segurança digno da NASA.

E não tinha. Wufei não levou nem vinte minutos para encontrar e se infiltrar no servidor da clínica e buscar no sistema de dados deles as informações necessárias sobre Marie Marquise. Viu exames, anotações sobre tratamentos experimentais, conclusões do médico responsável pelo caso dela, Dr. Jay, contatos de familiares – o antes mencionado Zechs – e um número de telefone listado junto ao nome dele.

- Você pode...

- Já estou fazendo. - a interrompeu antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar a ordem e com o número de telefone obtido, entrou no sistema da empresa de telecomunicações de Frankfurt e conseguiu descobrir o nome e endereço do assinante sob aquele número.

E foi assim que eles vieram parar ali depois de terem batido na porta do apartamento do casal Noventa e serem informados que Zechs havia dado o número deles para contato do hospital, mas que o rapaz morava na porta ao lado. Entretanto, a chance de encontrá-lo àquela hora do dia em casa seria muito difícil, pois Marie falecera recentemente e Zechs estava ocupado com as providências que precisava tomar diante de tamanha fatalidade.

Relena agradeceu a Sra. Noventa com um sorriso e quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, Wufei achou que por hoje a busca deles terminaria ali, até que viu a garota lançar um longo olhar para a entrada do apartamento número nove e caminhar silenciosamente até a porta de madeira com tinta azul desbotada.

- Relena, não. - Wufei advertira.

- Então... As suas habilidades para arrombamento são tão boas quanto para hackear?

- Relena... - a garota rolou os olhos e tirou nos cabelos dois finos palitos de aço que usava, desmanchando o coque que ela tinha feito mais cedo quando desembarcaram do trem.

Wufei se perguntou se era apenas coincidência a jovem ter tal adereço que poderia ser perfeitamente usado para abrir uma fechadura de maneira ilegal, ou se ela os carregava de propósito, esperando um dia encontrar uma situação na qual tivesse que usá-los para esse fim.

- CIA, Chang. CIA. Todo garotinho sonha em ser espião. Se fizer isto, prometo escrever uma carta de recomendação bem enfeitada para os seus superiores.

Wufei bufou, recolhendo os palitos da mão dela e ajoelhando-se no chão em frente a porta, pondo-se a trabalhar.

- Para hoje seria bom, Chang. - o chinês parou de cutucar a fechadura e lançou um olhar contrariado para a jovem recostada na parede ao lado da porta. Ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso inocente como resposta.

Mais um minuto revirando os palitos de aço dentro da fechadura e essa finalmente soltou o famoso _click_, indicando que foi destravada. Wufei pôs-se de pé, devolvendo os palitos para Relena, e cuidadosamente girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta que rangeu baixinho nas dobradiças. A dupla congelou todos os seus movimentos, como que esperando que alguém aparecesse de dentro do apartamento, ou no corredor, os acusando de invasores, ladrões ou semelhantes, e chamasse a polícia. Mas depois de dois minutos com a respiração em suspenso e nenhum músculo do corpo se mexendo, nada aconteceu e eles puderam relaxar.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Relena passou por Wufei, lhe dando um leve empurrão e o tirando do caminho, e adentrou o apartamento. Chang grunhiu, trincou os dentes, contou até um milhão e lembrou a si mesmo que matar a filha de seu contratante não seria bom para os negócios. Depois a seguiu, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde atrás de si. Quando percebeu, viu Relena rodar pela sala com um ar de enfado, avaliando a decoração esparsa com o olhar e parando no balcão que dividia a sala da minúscula cozinha. Havia alguns papéis sobre ele, envelopes, folhas, panfletos e revistas velhas que Relena avaliou lentamente.

- Nada interessante aqui. Vou ver o quarto. - declarou a adolescente e antes que Wufei pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, a jovem sumiu em uma porta que Chang presumiu ser a do quarto.

Wufei suspirou, dando uma olhada para as cartas sobre o balcão, maioria sendo de contas para pagar, e entrou na cozinha, parando em frente a geladeira e a abrindo somente por curiosidade. Por alguma razão não se surpreendeu ao ver que a mesma estava praticamente vazia.

O ambiente ao seu redor não inspirava ideias de vida financeira estável em relação a pessoa que vivia naquele apartamento. O único sofá na sala era puído, a pequena mesa de madeira que foi espremida a um canto da cozinha tinha uma das pernas torta, era toda lascada e por alguma força desconhecida estava conseguindo suportar uma pilha de panelas velhas e alguns copos, pratos e talheres. Havia dois armários sem porta sobre a geladeira e em um deles tinha uma caixa de cereal aberta e no outro um pote de açúcar. O fogão de quatro bocas quase desaparecia entre a pia e a geladeira e quando fechou a mesma viu que em sua porta havia vários ímãs com cartões de visitas e recados.

- Chang! - o chamado o fez desviar a atenção da porta da geladeira para Relena que retornou a sala com um quadrado de papel amassado entre as mãos. - Acho que encontrei Milliardo. - ela estendeu ao segurança o papel que na verdade era uma antiga fotografia onde na imagem havia uma senhora de meia idade e um adolescente de cabelos loiros platinados na altura dos ombros e que sorria largamente para quem quer que estivesse atrás da câmera.

Wufei não daria nada para a foto se o garoto na imagem não fosse extremamente parecido com uma versão crescida do menino na fotografia da família real Peacecraft que Relena lhe mostrou antes. E como as únicas pistas que levavam ao paradeiro do príncipe perdido eram o falecido pianista Giancarlo Piazzo e o casal Marquise, Chang apostava o seu mísero salário, que não compensava os fios brancos que estava ganhando protegendo Relena, que aquele era o herdeiro do trono de Sanc.

- Parabéns Srta. Darlian, encontrou o seu irmão. - devolveu a foto à ela e a mirou longamente. - E agora? - terminou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Relena olhou ao seu redor, pensando no que fazer a seguir. Poderia esperar ali pela volta de Milliardo, mas com certeza seria estranho para o homem chegar em casa e encontrar dois desconhecidos tomando chá em sua sala de estar. Provavelmente Wufei e ela seriam presos e deportados antes mesmo que a garota pudesse começar a contar a sua história. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, mal podia esperar para vê-lo, falar com ele, tocá-lo, saber que ele realmente existia. Tempos atrás a ideia de que tinha um irmão era tão estrangeira para ela, mas agora que o tinha encontrado parecia tão certo.

- Eu não sei. Queria falar com ele, mas não acredito que esperar por ele aqui seja uma boa ideia.

- Jura? - Wufei debochou e recebeu um longo olhar irado da jovem. - Eu tenho uma ideia. - o homem indicou com a cabeça a porta da geladeira com os ímãs. A maioria dos recados que ele vira grudados nela foram escritos em letras diferentes e pelo pouco que compreendeu deles – seu alemão não era tão bom assim – eram desejos de melhoras, ofertas de condolências e um nome em comum na assinatura de todos eles: _Zero Wing_. Alguma coisa sobre Zechs fazer falta no Zero Wing.

Local que ele descobriu ser uma lanchonete no centro de Frankfurt se um dos panfletos na porta da geladeira fosse alguma indicação.

- Acha que ele pode estar lá? - Relena perguntou com uma esperança infantil e o coração aos pulos no peito quando ouviu a teoria de Wufei.

- Não sei. Mas alguém deve saber algo dele, não? - ela assentiu com a cabeça e deu um salto no lugar quando viu Wufei virar-se bruscamente e seguir em direção a porta de saída. - Você vem ou não? - Relena fez que sim com a cabeça e moveu-se para acompanhá-lo. - Er... Melhor deixar isso aí. - a garota piscou confusa, até que viu que ele apontava para o retrato ainda em suas mãos.

Rindo sem graça, Relena colocou a fotografia sobre o balcão da cozinha e seguiu Wufei porta afora. Só faltava pouco, extremamente pouco, e ela finalmente iria reencontrar o irmão. Mal podia esperar.

**oOo**

- Então você voltou a trabalhar para o Khushrenada. - Odin comentou enquanto observava Zechs bebericar de sua xícara de café e desviar os olhos em seguida para a movimentação nas ruas de Frankfurt.

O dia do enterro de Marie Marquise havia amanhecido nublado, um clima que combinava com os sentimentos turbulentos de Zechs enquanto ele via o caixão da mãe ser depositado ao lado da cova e o padre começar a dizer um sermão sobre a missão de Marie na terra ter sido concluída e que mais uma filha havia ido encontrar o criador. O sermão era antigo, totalmente clichê, e Zechs não ouviu nem metade dele pois estava chocado demais com o fato de que, diferente do que havia esperado, ele não estava sozinho no cemitério.

Os G-Boys haviam sido os primeiros a aparecerem, com sorrisos confiantes, abraços de condolências e roupas sóbrias. Odin, Heero e Hilde surgiram poucos minutos depois, com Lowe explicando que havia fechado o Zero Wing pela manhã para vir dar apoio ao rapaz. Zechs ficou emocionado e deu a todos um sorriso fraco e um agradecimento sincero. Entretanto, a vinda dos amigos que conquistara em tão pouco tempo ao enterro de sua mãe não foi tão surpreendente quanto o aparecimento de Treize Khushrenada e Trowa Barton ao local.

Certo que o encontro dos dois no dia anterior no hospital, após o falecimento de Marie, e a conversa que tiveram logo depois no café colonial pode ter sido considerado um breve acordo de cessar fogo, mas isso não significava que o ódio mútuo que sentiam um pelo outro havia sido reduzido a uma leve animosidade. E Khushrenada não tinha razão nenhuma para estar ali. Havia conseguido o que queria quando foi procurar Zechs no hospital, pois o rapaz aceitou a voltar a dar aulas para Mariméia portanto, Marquise acreditava que a interação entre eles havia se encerrado ali.

- Ele fez uma proposta que eu não pude recusar. - Zechs soltou com escárnio. Realmente ele não tinha como recusar o fato de que agora estava devendo ao Khushrenada. O homem organizou o funeral de Marie e Marquise sentia como se tivesse vendido a alma ao diabo.

Odin riu.

- Não seja dramático. - brincou e recebeu um olhar azedo de Zechs. - E agora? Quais são os seus planos? - continuou o homem, rodando os olhos pela lanchonete.

Neve havia começado a cair sobre a cidade uma meia hora antes, começando fraca e tornando-se uma pequena tempestade em poucos minutos. As pessoas passavam pela rua com o corpo curvado para frente, tentando vencer o vento gelado e os flocos e falhando miseravelmente. Algumas desistiam e procuravam abrigo, como o Zero Wing, enquanto outras preferiam correr para o metrô na intenção de chegarem ao seu destino o mais rápido possível. Dentro da lanchonete, Hilde ia nas mesas que estavam ocupadas atendendo um pedido ou outro. Os G-Boys encontravam-se em uma grande mesa redonda na outra extremidade do salão, com Trowa Barton – quem Odin descobriu ser assessor de Treize – sentado ao lado de Quatre e absorvendo toda e qualquer palavra que o jovem árabe dizia.

Duo estava debruçado sobre o balcão, flertando descaradamente com Heero através da janela da cozinha e a única resposta que o japonês dava para as cantadas do americano era um grunhido e um leve sorriso.

- A ideia era retornar à Itália depois que a minha mãe morresse. - Zechs falou, trazendo a atenção de Odin de volta ao rapaz. - Mas não sei se a imigração me deixaria sair do país contendo dívidas com o governo alemão. Não sei se Khushrenada me deixaria sair do país enquanto eu estiver devendo à ele. - Odin arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Não que eu fosse fugir sem pagar ou coisa assim. - Marquise se justificou. - Apenas que... Eu não preciso _estar_ na Alemanha para pagar as minhas dívidas, preciso?

- Não sei. - Lowe deu de ombros, lançando um olhar para Heero que agora tinha saído da cozinha para trás do balcão e dado um peteleco na ponta do nariz de Duo, murmurando algo para o garoto trançado que o fez piscar os grandes olhos azul-violeta e gargalhar em seguida. - Quando os pais de Heero morreram, lá no Japão, eles deixaram algumas dívidas. Coisas simples: hipoteca da casa, prestação do carro novo, mas essas foram quitadas pelo seguro. Então não tive que me preocupar com credores vindo atrás de um adolescente exigindo por pagamento.

- Bem, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: a faculdade não terei mais como manter.

- Pena. - foi o único comentário de Odin enquanto via Zechs empurrar a caneca de café para longe e bater com a própria testa contra a mesa de ferro. - Já está se desesperando tão cedo?

- Tenho esse direito. Meu pai morreu quando eu era novo e já foi difícil para a minha mãe e eu. Mas eu sempre pensei... - calou-se, virando a cabeça levemente, sem tirá-la de sobre a misa, e mirou a neve que caía janela afora.

- Que teria a sua mãe para segurar a sua mão pelo resto da vida. - Odin completou e Zechs fez uma careta, levantando a cabeça do tampo frio da mesa.

- Não pelo resto da vida. Mas ao menos até eu me sentir confortável o suficiente para não precisar mais tanto dela. - Lowe riu e tomou um gole de seu café.

- Sempre precisamos da nossa mãe, não importa qual idade temos.

- Fala por experiência própria?

- Vez ou outra eu tenho um relapso e retorno a casa da boa e velha Sra. Lowe. Se não fizer isto ela me mata. Mamãe gosta de paparicar Heero aos extremos. Único neto, sabe como é. - Odin deu de ombros com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que mais me afeta é a falta que a companhia dela irá me fazer, não o fato de que ela morreu.

- Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte. - Zechs piscou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e depois arremessou um biscoito amanteigado na testa de Odin.

- Você está citando _Harry Potter _em uma situação dessas? - Lowe gargalhou por um minuto.

- Você não tem outros parentes com quem contar? - perguntou e Zechs fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Meu pai era filho único, minha mãe era filha única, meus avós morreram e eu sou adotado. - declarou dando de ombros de maneira displicente e os olhos claros de Odin ficaram largos e ele quase engasgou com o café que estava bebendo.

- O quê?!

- O quê? - Zechs arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto do homem.

- Como assim, adotado? - Marquise riu.

- Meus avós maternos e paternos e meus pais eram todos italianos de pele morena, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. E eu sou branco feito uma parede, cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis. Acho que é meio óbvio que geneticamente eu não sou um Marquise. - disse zombeteiro.

- Então você ainda pode ter uma família perdida por aí.

- Talvez. - Zechs deu de ombros.

- E não está nem um pouco curioso?

- Talvez. - continuou com uma expressão de pouco caso e Odin grunhiu, rolando os olhos.

- Zechs, você só tem dezenove anos, é muito novo para carregar o mundo nas costas. Se tiver alguém lá fora que possa te ajudar a suportar esse peso, você não tem nem vontade de saber?

- Eu tenho uma vaga lembrança, sabe? - Zechs declarou, depositando a sua xícara de café sobre a mesa depois de ter tomado um gole e recostando-se na cadeira. - Um aroma de alfazema, uma melodia de piano ao fundo, raios de sol passando por entre cortinas brancas de uma grande janela, o fato de que eu carregava algo pequeno e macio nos braços e o cheiro de talco de bebê.

- Talco de bebê?

- Sim.

- E você não tem curiosidade em explorar essa lembrança, saber aonde ela leva?

- Não. Quero dizer, quando eu era mais novo por vezes tive vontade de perguntar a minha mãe quando percebia os longos olhares que as pessoas me davam em Prato. Ou elas sabiam que eu era adotado e por alguma razão sentiam pena de mim, ou pensavam que Marie Marquise traiu Giovanni Marquise e para não ser taxado de corno ele assumiu o filho do amante da mulher e morreu com essa vergonha nas costas. - Odin piscou intensamente. Era uma possibilidade. Zechs o fuzilou com o olhar. - Meu pai me amava demais para ser um homem que assumiu filho de outro. Não creio que nenhum bom italiano de sangue quente suportaria tal vergonha. Então acredito que era a primeira opção.

- E foi só a falta de semelhança genética que o fez perceber que era adotado? Genes recessivos por vezes pulam algumas gerações e se tornam ativos em outras. Você pode ter tido um tataravô loiro de olhos claros e ser a cópia carbono dele e não saber.

- Desde quando você entende de genética? Pensei que o seu forte fosse os números.

- Você conhece o Heero? O QI daquele garoto deve ter uns cinco dígitos. E pode não parecer, mas quando o assunto é ciência ele não cala a boca. - Zechs franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para o balcão onde Duo tagarelava e Heero apenas o ouvia silenciosamente, grunhindo uma vez ou outra para mostrar que estava prestando atenção. Yuy sabia algo mais além de palavras monossílabas? Era difícil de acreditar.

- Certo, e o fato de um dia eu ter ouvido o meu mestre Giancarlo falando com a minha mãe sobre quando ela iria me contar a verdade sobre os meus pais biológicos também ajudou na teoria da adoção. - Zechs deu de ombros.

Lembrava desse dia quando tinha entre onze e doze anos. Chegara em casa da escola somente para ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas da cozinha. Curioso, aproximou-se pé ante pé do local e encontrou Marie apoiada na pia com a mão sobre os olhos e o corpo tremendo e Giancarlo com o quadril apoiado na quina da mesa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão severa.

- Você terá que contar a verdade para ele algum dia, Marie. Ele _precisa _saber. - veio a repreensão na voz grave do velho mestre.

- E o que você espera que ele faça com essa informação? - Marie virou-se com os olhos brilhando de fúria para mirar o pianista. - Ele não pode voltar, seria morto... - Zechs havia se sobressaltado no lugar onde se escondia, atrás de uma coluna do corredor perto da entrada da porta da cozinha. Que verdade era essa que poderia matar alguém?

- Tubarov está perdendo força. O povo está se virando contra ele e a ONU com apoio dos EUA está prestes a mandar uma tropa para o país com a intenção de retomá-lo e tirar Sanc da miséria em que está. - Sanc? Zechs se lembrava de ter ouvido falar desse país em suas aulas de História. Caiu em um golpe militar que depôs a família real que o governava. O rei e a rainha foram mortos e os herdeiros da coroa estavam desaparecidos. Mas não lembrava de ter ouvido nenhuma notícia recente sobre os EUA pretenderem invadir a nação na intenção de retomar o controle dela.

E retomar para quem? A não ser que houvesse algum herdeiro do trono vivo, não existia líder que pudesse tomar as rédeas de Sanc novamente. Existia?

- Não há somente ele. A menina... - Marie soltou em um leve tom de desespero e Giancarlo cruzou a cozinha a passos largos e segurou a mulher pelos braços com força, a sacudindo levemente.

- Marie, você precisa se desapegar! - rosnou o homem.

- Não posso! Ele é o _meu_ filho! - Marie gritou de volta, defensiva.

- Não, não _é_! - rebateu Piazzo, igualmente enfurecido, e Zechs ofegou, o que denunciou a sua posição e chamou a atenção dos dois adultos para ele. Giancarlo o mirou com os olhos verdes brilhando com uma mistura de frustração e raiva e largou Marie que soluçou e esfregou os olhos freneticamente com as mãos para poder dispersar as lágrimas.

- Zechs, já chegou querido? - ela deu um sorriso fraco para o garoto e caminhou até ele, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e afagando os cabelos loiros em um gesto carinhoso. - Por que não vai se lavar? Mamma preparou aquela polenta que você gosta.

Zechs mirou da mãe chorosa para Giancarlo parado atrás dela e com uma expressão azeda e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, dando meia volta e saindo da cozinha, mas não sem antes ouvir Giancarlo dizer:

- Ele está destinado a muito mais do que isto Marie. Não seja tão egoísta assim.

A aproximação de Hilde da mesa onde estavam para servir mais café à eles trouxe Zechs de volta dessa breve viagem ao passado.

- Geralmente crianças adotadas querem saber de onde realmente vieram. - disse Odin.

- Não é o meu caso. - Zechs rebateu e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer da rua além da janela, para os carros que passavam, quase desaparecendo sob a neve, para as poucas pessoas que ainda se arriscavam diante da tempestade e para o casal encolhido sob gorros, casacos e luvas que lutavam contra o vento e que acabaram de entrar na lanchonete se o sino tilintando sobre a porta fosse alguma indicação.

A aparição dos recém-chegados não alterou em nada o cenário no Zero Wing. Duo continuou a flertar com Heero, agora tendo ultrapassado o balcão e ido parar na cozinha. Dois dos G-Boys tinham mudado de mesa, deixando Quatre e Trowa sozinhos para conversar mais intimamente. Hilde continuava a rodar pelo salão servindo alguns dos clientes que usavam o local como abrigo da tempestade e Zechs e Odin tinham encerrado a sua conversa e agora se encontravam em um silêncio confortável, bebericando de seus cafés e mordiscando biscoitos.

Marquise recolheu o cardápio, decidindo pedir por algo com mais sustância e quando percorreu os olhos sobre a folha, indeciso entre as panquecas e os waffles, percebeu uma sombra cair sobre a sua pessoa.

Curioso e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ergueu a cabeça para ver quem tinha bloqueado a luz artificial da lanchonete e percebeu que era uma jovem. Adolescente no máximo, se as feições arredondadas fossem alguma indicação. Tinha grandes e expressivos olhos azuis, cabelos claros em um tom dourado com algumas mechas chegando ao loiro platinado. Ela mirava Zechs com uma expressão de assombro e por um momento o rapaz achou ver uma lágrima rolar do canto do olho esquerdo dela.

- Posso ajudá-la? - perguntou, fechando o cardápio e o colocando sobre a mesa para um segundo depois trocar um olhar intrigado com Odin que também observava os movimentos da menina.

- Sim... - a jovem gaguejou, depois piscou várias vezes, inspirou profundamente como se para recuperar o controle e abriu um grande sorriso, estendendo à Zechs uma mão pálida em cumprimento. - Prazer Zechs Marquise – a garota começou a dizer em um italiano perfeito e Zechs arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia o seu nome? - Eu sou Relena Darlian. - continuou, com o sorriso ficando ainda mais largo. - Sua irmã.

O quê?!

* * *

_*Título retirado da música "Anything but ordinary" de Avril Lavigne. _


	12. Décimo Primeiro Acorde

**DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO ACORDE**

**Ego***

Wufei espalmou a mão sobre o rosto e soltou um grunhido.

- Sutil Relena, muito sutil. - murmurou o homem para a garota cuja mão ainda estava estendida na direção de um Marquise de olhos largos e queixo caído.

Quanto a Zechs? Na cabeça dele só passou um pensamento:

_Quem é essa maluca?_

- Como é? - respondeu o rapaz automaticamente em italiano, depois de alguns segundos sem reação e sob o olhar intenso de Relena. Zechs deu um relance para a mão estendida e encolheu-se um pouco, como se a mesma estivesse prestes a lhe dar um tapa ao invés de um cumprimento. Vendo a reação do rapaz, Relena recolheu a mão.

- Eu sei que pode parecer um choque... - Relena começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida pela risada de Odin. Os olhares de Zechs e Wufei foram para o homem.

- Desculpe. Só estava pensando na ironia. - disse, sem apresentar mais justificativas. - Bem... Melhor eu ir contar o caixa. - e antes que Marquise pudesse protestar, implorar que Lowe não o deixasse sozinho com aquela doida, Odin já tinha se levantado da cadeira e cruzado o salão em direção ao balcão.

Assim que o homem vagou o assento, Relena o ocupou. Wufei puxou uma cadeira de uma mesa vazia e a colocou próximo a Darlian, sentando-se também.

- Eu sei que a minha abordagem foi súbita... - Relena disse enquanto retirava as luvas de couro das mãos e as depositava sobre a mesa.

- Jura? - Zechs respondeu em deboche. Súbita era uma palavra muito fraca para descrever a situação. - Você aparece aqui do nada, se apresenta, estranhamente sabe o meu nome, e diz ser a minha irmã. Realmente foi súbito, para não dizer insano. - e o coração de Marquise ainda estava pulando acelerado no peito de nervosismo. Quem era aquela garota e como ela o conhecia? E ele não precisava de mais uma bomba caindo em sua vida. Não naquele momento.

- Talvez eu devesse começar do início. - na verdade, Zechs não queria que ela dissesse mais uma vírgula que fosse. A menina parecia inofensiva, se não com alguns parafusos soltos, mas o chinês que a acompanhava e divergia o olhar entre a garota e ele estava começando a intimidá-lo. - Como eu disse, meu nome é Relena Darlian, sou filha do Vice-Presidente dos EUA, Joseph Darlian...

- Relena! - Wufei a repreendeu. Estavam na Europa há uma semana e nesse meio tempo eles conseguiram passar despercebidos de todos e Chang sabia disso porque ainda não passou por nenhuma tentativa de sequestro ou assassinato envolvendo a adolescente. Além de as suas pesquisas na web mostrarem que nem mesmo a imprensa tinha ideia de onde a Srta. Darlian estava passando as férias. E agora ela estava ali revelando a identidade dela para um estranho que poderia ou não ser o irmão dela.

Só porque ambos concordaram que era coincidência demais Zechs Marquise se parecer com Milliardo Peacecraft, ainda sim Wufei preferia ser precavido a aceitar de primeira a situação como Relena estava fazendo.

- Shush Chang, eu sei o que estou fazendo. - ela respondeu, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão na direção do homem, o que irritou Wufei imensamente e o fez praguejar alguma coisa ou outra sob a respiração em mandarim. O olhar atravessado que recebeu de Relena assim que encerrou os seus murmúrios o fez perceber que além de italiano, a garota também sabia chinês.

Zechs por seu lado estava chocado e incrédulo demais para reagir.

Vice-Presidente Darlian? Claro que ouvira falar nele. Os EUA eram uma potência e gostando ou não era inevitável saber alguma coisa ou outra da política americana. Sem contar que tinha aulas sobre o assunto na faculdade, sobre ciências política e social, portanto estava mais inteirado no assunto que um simples leigo. Mas daí a filha de um homem poderoso aparecer na sua frente em uma pequena lanchonete em Frankfurt clamando ser a sua irmã era surreal demais para a mente de Marquise.

- Sr. Marquise, eu sei que isso pode parecer um choque para você, mas os seus pais não são exatamente os seus pais... - Relena continuou e Wufei deu com a testa na mesa diante do que ouviu, mas isto não foi o suficiente para causar qualquer reação que fosse de Zechs ante as atitudes do chinês, pois Marquise estava chocado demais com o que tinha acabado de escutar.

Sim, ele sabia que era adotado, sabia que os Marquise não eram os seus pais biológicos, mas essa menina não tinha nenhum tato e nenhum bom senso. Como assim aparecia na frente dele sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo, dizia que era a sua irmã e depois dizia que os seus pais não eram os seus pais? Pessoas normais não faziam isso.

- Certo Srta. Darlian, foi realmente bom te conhecer... - disse, lançando um olhar apreensivo para Relena enquanto recolhia o casaco e a bolsa que havia colocado na cadeira ao lado da sua, perto da janela, assim que tinha chegado ao Zero Wing. A tempestade lá fora continuava firme e forte, mas Zechs preferia se arriscar e encará-la do que continuar na companhia daquela maluca. - mas já está na minha hora. - terminou, levantando-se e a mirando com apreensão, como se quisesse medir pelos movimentos dela qual seria a próxima coisa que a menina iria fazer. Por isso se surpreendeu ao ver que ela impediu qualquer fuga estratégica que Zechs poderia fazer ao segurar com firmeza no seu pulso.

- Espera! - Relena chamou em um tom de desespero, lançando um breve olhar para Wufei como um pedido de ajuda, mas o chinês só deu de ombros. Ela tinha começado aquela maluquice toda e não havia medido palavras. Portanto, Chang não culpava Marquise de querer fugir o mais rápido possível das vistas da adolescente. Ele faria isto se estivesse no lugar do outro homem. - Espera. - a jovem pediu em um tom de suplica. - Talvez eu não tenha começado esta conversa da melhor maneira...

- Você acha? - Zechs soltou em um sibilo. - A senhorita me aparece no nada, diz ser minha irmã, depois diz que meus pais não são os meus pais e espera que eu faça o quê? Sorria e diga "okay"? Srta. Darlian, não sei como fazem na América, mas aqui uma atitude dessas faria qualquer um chamar a polícia. O que eu estou considerando imensamente se a senhorita não me soltar nos próximos três segundos. - rosnou e viu com prazer Relena o largar como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Me desculpe. - ela pediu enquanto Zechs terminava de vestir o seu casaco. - Talvez se pudéssemos começar de novo.

- Não há nada para começar de novo. Não há nada para conversar. - Marquise transpassou a alça de sua bolsa pelo peito. - Tenha um bom dia Srta. Darlian. - e afastou-se.

- Não! Espera! - Relena cruzou o salão do Zero Wing feito um raio, chamando a atenção dos clientes para ela diante do grito que deu, e parou na frente de Zechs, impedindo a saída dele do restaurante.

- Srta. Darlian... - Marquise soltou em um tom de advertência, prestes a dar meia volta por ela e apelar para a violência física se a garota se colocasse novamente entre a saída e ele, quando a viu remexer no bolso de sua calça jeans e estender à ele um pedaço de papel.

O olhar de Zechs foi para o papel nas mãos da menina para o rosto dela. Um rosto que tinha uma expressão apreensiva misturando-se a esperançosa. Com um suspiro, um breve olhar a sua volta para os clientes que disfarçavam muito mal estarem interessados em suas comidas ao invés daquela conversa, e para Odin atrás do caixa e que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em sua direção, Marquise recolheu o papel oferecido dos dedos da jovem, vendo que este, na verdade, era uma fotografia.

Uma fotografia de dois casais com duas crianças. E no colo de um dos homens na foto estava um menino de três anos de idade. Cabelos loiros claríssimos, olhos azuis límpidos, pele alva e sorriso de dentes de leite. O coração de Zechs parou por um segundo no peito. Conhecia aquele menino, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Aquele menino era o passado do homem que hoje ele via todos os dias no espelho manchado de seu banheiro. Aquele menino era o que sorria nas poucas fotos de sua infância que Marie tinha.

Aquele menino era ele.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Zechs virou a foto somente para ver uma única inscrição na parte detrás da mesma:

_Sanc, 1994_

_Embaixador Darlian e Sra. Darlian acompanhados de Família Real Peacecraft_

O choque fez Zechs largar a fotografia que planou suavemente até chegar ao chão silenciosamente. Com os olhos sobre o rapaz, Relena abaixou-se e recolheu a foto, a guardando no bolso da calça quando se ergueu novamente.

- Eu vi a ficha e fotos de Marie e Giovanni Marquise. - disse a menina. - Ambos morenos e de olhos escuros. Você nunca se perguntou como podia ser tão diferente fisicamente dos seus pais? - sim, várias e várias vezes, foi o que Zechs pensou, mas não conseguiu dizer, chocado demais com o que tinha visto.

- En-então? - gaguejou. - Você está querendo me dizer que eu sou filho do Vice-Presidente dos EUA? - se era, por que os seus pais haviam ficado com Relena e o entregado para os Marquise?

Relena gargalhou e retirou novamente a foto do bolso, a virando e mostrando a mesma mais uma vez para Zechs.

- Esta é a rainha Sophia Peacecraft. - a menina indicou com a ponta do dedo a mulher sentada e que segurava um bebê no colo. Sophia tinha cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis límpidos e pele alva. Características essas que Zechs também possuía. O rapaz sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas quando percebeu as implicações de Relena e só não foi ao chão porque alguém fechou os dedos em seu braço direito, o mantendo firme no lugar.

- Talvez fosse melhor vocês terem essa conversa em um lugar privado, não? - Odin falou, lançando um breve olhar para as pessoas na lanchonete que tinham parado de fingir que não prestavam atenção na conversa e agora encaravam os irmãos abertamente. Com um leve puxão, Lowe começou a guiar Zechs pelo salão, o que obrigou Relena a segui-los depois de lançar um olhar para Wufei que recolheu os pertences deles da mesa onde estavam e foi em direção ao trio.

Odin os levou para uma porta perto da janela da cozinha e que dava para o pequeno escritório do homem, dizendo que eles podiam ficar à vontade e levar o tempo que quisessem. Assim que Lowe fechou a porta da sala atrás deles, Zechs se deixou cair molemente sobre a primeira cadeira que encontrou.

- Eu sei, foi um choque para mim também. - Relena declarou, sentando-se na beirada da mesa do escritório.

Silêncio perdurou por um tempo entre eles até que Zechs finalmente se manifestou.

- Você está querendo me dizer que nós somos os famigerados herdeiros perdidos do reino Sanc? - a garota só fez que sim com a cabeça como resposta.

- Quando houve o golpe militar, o rei Dominic – nosso pai biológico – tinha ciência do que estava prestes a acontecer mas sabia que não podia evitar. Então, para nos proteger, ele me entregou ainda bebê ao casal Darlian e creio que entregou você ao casal Marquise. Marie era a dama de companhia da rainha Sophia, assim como grande amiga e confidente dela. Giovanni foi o chefe da segurança da família real. Um preventer.

- Um o quê? - perguntou Zechs, ainda extremamente chocado com o que ouvia.

- Preventer. Preventers é o serviço de inteligência do governo Sanc. A agência é para Sanc o que a CIA é para os EUA.

- Relena! - Wufei a chamou. - Como você sabe disso tudo? - a garota deu um sorriso de escárnio para o segurança.

- Já disse, tenho os meus meios. - e Chang realmente não duvidava.

Muitos cientistas e comentaristas políticos diziam que Relena Darlian tinha uma grande possibilidade de seguir os passos do pai, pois a menina apresentou desde cedo uma aptidão enorme para diplomacia. Quando a conheceu, Wufei duvidou muito desses comentários, mas, agora, acreditava em cada palavra dita. A garota estava sempre à frente de tudo, detinha informações que poderiam chocar muitos e sempre parecia preparada para nunca ser pega de surpresa. Ela só precisava melhorar na questão do tato. Dizer na cara de Marquise que ele era o herdeiro da coroa de Sanc sem nenhuma preparação prévia havia sido brusco demais.

- Isto é surreal demais. - Zechs murmurou, com a cabeça rodando diante do que estava ouvindo. Sua mãe dama de companhia de uma rainha? Logo Marie que sempre foi tão humilde e esforçada. Seu pai um espião? Ainda lembrava de Giovanni trabalhando na vinícola e carregando o caminhão de entregas com caixas pesadas, colhendo uvas sob o sol quente sem pestanejar.

- Faz sentido, na verdade. - Relena ponderou, levando um dedo sob o queixo. - Eu fui entregue a um embaixador, era bebê ainda, seria fácil o casal Darlian criar uma história ou outra de terem me adotado no exterior. Estaria protegida. Mas você? Você já tinha uns três anos, era extremamente parecido com a rainha Sophia, o rosto era conhecido do público e da mídia, Tubarov o encontraria em dois tempos. Então, quem melhor que um agente treinado para ter a sua guarda? Nada mais simples do que um espião graduado sumir com os seus rastros.

- E o que Giancarlo Piazzo tem a ver com a história? - Wufei perguntou. Sempre achou, diante das informações que conseguira de Relena, que Piazzo foi o responsável por manter em segredo o paradeiro do príncipe Milliardo, não o próprio Giovanni Marquise.

- Mestre Piazzo? - Zechs arregalou os olhos na direção de Chang. Até mesmo o seu velho mestre estava envolvido nessa loucura?

Relena gargalhou.

- Piazzo era o informante do rei. Ele que avisou Dominic sobre o golpe. - Wufei e Zechs arregalaram os olhos. - Giancarlo Piazzo começou a carreira de pianista um pouco velho para os padrões da classe: aos quarenta anos. Era talentoso, com certeza, mas ninguém nunca se perguntou: o que ele fazia antes de virar músico? - Wufei grunhiu, já imaginando a resposta, e Marquise ofegou. Sentia que tinha acabado de entrar em um filme de James Bond. E o pior que ele nem era o herói, mas sim a mocinha indefesa. - Piazzo foi dos Preventers. Dispensado com honras depois de ser ferido em missão.

Marquise sentiu o coração falhar novamente. Ferido em missão...

Lembrou que o velho mestre era manco de uma perna e quando perguntou ao homem sobre isso, só recebeu como resposta uma gargalhada rouca e uma história absurda sobre um camelo, as areias do deserto, um sheik irritado por Piazzo ter seduzido a esposa dele e um tiro. Talvez a parte da sedução e da esposa tenha sido fictícia, mas Zechs começava a acreditar que a parte do deserto, do camelo e do tiro tenha sido real.

- Piazzo se aposentou dois anos depois do golpe para não levantar suspeitas e somente o alto escalão dos Preventers sabia que ele fez parte do quadro de funcionários da agência. Giancarlo foi para Prato para manter um olho em você, Zechs. - e nesse meio tempo torturar os nós dos seus dedos com a vareta de maestro enquanto lhe ensinava piano, pensou Marquise com amargura.

E foi então que Zechs percebeu como havia sido absurdamente ingênuo.

Aulas de piano, aulas de etiqueta, ter boas notas na escola, a melhor educação, as discussões politicas e econômica que tinha com o velho Piazzo durante os intervalos de suas aulas. Marie exigia sempre eu melhor de seu filho, queria que ele fosse o melhor. Na época, Zechs pensou somente que a mãe estava pedindo o impossível porque queria que o rapaz fosse alguém na vida. Agora percebia que ela o estava treinando. Piazzo e Marie o treinavam para ser um príncipe. O herdeiro da coroa.

Os olhos de Zechs ficaram largos quando ele chegou a esta conclusão.

Ele era o herdeiro da coroa da Sanc. Era sobre isto que Piazzo estava falando quando flagrou o pianista e a mãe discutindo na cozinha da casa deles em Prato. Giancarlo falou que Zechs estava destinado a ser mais do que um menino de província, estava destinado a algo maior. Marie respondera falando que não havia somente ele, que havia a menina...

A menina.

Os olhos de Marquise foram para Relena ainda sentada sobre a mesa e que o observava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- O que você espera que eu faça com esta informação? - disse por fim quando conseguiu acalmar o seu coração o suficiente para que ele não fugisse de seu peito.

- Os EUA terem auxiliado a ONU na retomada de Sanc não foi pura coincidência. E o fato de Sanc não ter ainda nenhum líder político não é por acaso. A ONU sabe que estamos vivos e só estão esperando a nossa aparição. Foi isso o que o meu pai me disse quando me contou a verdade, quando disse que eu tinha um irmão. - a jovem desceu da mesa em um pulo e foi até Zechs, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele e recolhendo as mãos trêmulas do rapaz entre as suas. - Você é o herdeiro do trono por direito. E Sanc só está esperando que você vá clamá-lo. - olhos azuis prenderam-se em azuis por alguns segundos até que Zechs reagiu ao arrancar as suas mãos das de Relena e ergueu-se da cadeira em um pulo.

- Você não pode aparecer aqui depois de quinze anos, no pior dia da minha vida, horas depois de eu ter enterrado a mulher que sempre considerei e chamei de mãe, e soltar uma bomba dessas! - disse em um tom levemente histérico e Relena fez uma careta. Ela tinha exagerado nas introduções, com certeza, mas não havia encontrado melhor maneira de dizer a verdade. Ser direta sempre funcionou com ela quando os seus pais e amigos tinham que lhe contar alguma coisa. Às vezes a garota esquecia que nem todo mundo era adepto da verdade nua e crua.

- Eu sei, mas... - antes que Relena pudesse continuar, Zechs tapou a boca dela com a mão e Wufei deu um passo à frente em alerta, pronto para reagir caso o rapaz surtasse diante de tantas informações e fizesse algum mal a garota.

- Por favor, pare de falar. - pediu com um longo suspiro. Era muita coisa para saber em tão pouco tempo quando até ontem ele ainda estava aceitando a ideia de que agora era órfão, pobre e sem família.

Hoje Zechs tinha uma irmã, um título nobre e um país inteiro ansiando que ele clamasse o trono e se tornasse rei. Por um momento esperou que alguma câmera de televisão aparecesse, confetes coloridos caíssem sobre a sua cabeça e um apresentador caricato surgisse de dentro do porta canetas sobre a mesa de Odin, estendo um microfone na direção do seu rosto e gritando: "bem vindo ao Pegadinhas do Ano, Zechs Marquise! Como se sente por ter sido feito de otário em rede nacional?".

- Eu preciso... - suspirou, tirando a mão da boca dela e aguardando um segundo, quando viu que Relena nada mais diria e somente esperava que ele continuasse, prosseguiu. - preciso pensar. - declarou.

Precisava pensar, reavaliar toda a sua vida, pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e tentar achar entre as coisas de sua mãe que trouxe da Itália alguma prova que fundamentasse a história de Relena. A foto da família real que a menina lhe mostrou era convincente, o menino era parecido com ele quando tinha a aquela idade. Havia, também, a conversa que ouviu entre Piazzo e a sua mãe, assim como fato de que sempre soube que foi adotado. E tudo o que Relena falou sobre a sua família, sobre os Marquise, sobre Giancarlo, com tamanha convicção, tornava difícil para Zechs acreditar que ela fosse uma maluca sem noção, mesmo que a garota o tivesse abordado de maneira tão espalhafatosa.

E havia, também, a lembrança que mencionara mais cedo para Odin.

A brisa passando pelas cortinas brancas de uma grande janela, o aroma de alfazema, o piano, algo pequeno e macio em seus braços e o talco de bebê.

Os olhos de Zechs foram para a jovem na sua frente. Talvez o talco de bebê tenha sido ela em suas lembranças. Talvez as cortinas fossem de alguma sala do palácio da família real em Sanc. Talvez a piano fosse algum CD como trilha sonora de fundo ao cenário ou alguém tocando. Talvez... Zechs grunhiu e esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo uma enxaqueca começar a brotar por detrás deles. Eram muitos talvez e pouca certeza.

- Eu sei que é muito para assimilar, ainda mais vindo de uma desconhecida. Eu tive mais sorte porque ouvi a verdade saindo da boca do meu pai adotivo, então acho que seria bom eu retirar o meu time de campo por enquanto. - a garota sorriu fracamente para ele e retirou uma pequena carteira de couro do bolso interno do casaco, a abrindo e recolhendo um cartão de dentro dela, estendendo o mesmo para Zechs.

Era o cartão de visitas de um hotel que Marquise sabia ser um cinco estrelas que ficava mais ao norte da cidade.

- Eu... - engoliu em seco. O que poderia dizer? Que entraria em contato? Ainda nem sabia o que pensar direito de toda aquela situação, quanto mais reagir a ela. - Obrigado. - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer no final e guardou o cartão dentro da bolsa, dando um aceno de despedida para Relena e Wufei e saindo o mais rápido que pôde do escritório e deixando a lanchonete tão apressado que nem ao menos reconheceu as palavras de despedida dos amigos.

- Bem... - Relena soltou com um sorriso no rosto depois que Zechs foi embora. - Acho que não foi tão ruim assim, não é? - e Wufei grunhiu, espalmando novamente a mão sobre o rosto em um gesto exasperado.

- Sutil Relena, realmente sutil.

**oOo**

"_Você é o herdeiro do trono por direito. E Sanc só está esperando que você vá clamá-lo._"

As palavras de Relena estavam martelando na cabeça de Zechs desde o encontro entre eles há dois dias. Como prometido, a garota havia lhe dado espaço e o cartão do hotel onde ela estava hospedada pesava em sua carteira.

Logo depois da conversa que tiveram dentro do minúsculo escritório de Odin no Zero Wing, Marquise correu para o seu igualmente minúsculo apartamento e prontamente afundou-se nas quatro grandes caixas de sapato que sempre foram bem guardadas por Marie e que a ela pertenceram e que Zechs havia posto sobre o armário do seu quarto assim que se mudaram para a Alemanha. Caixas essas que ele havia esquecido que possuía e que somente dava para saber que lá estavam após a pessoa se arriscar a se equilibrar sobre as cadeiras bambas que tinham na casa. Ele as trouxe para o chão do quarto e soprou a poeira que tinha se acumulado em suas tampas.

Uma das caixas continha antigos vinis que pertenceu a Marie. Óperas famosas e cantores populares da Itália. Nada muito revelador. A sua mãe sempre foi apaixonada por música e Zechs se recordava da velha vitrola na antiga casa alugada em que viveram na Itália tocando uma ou outra peça. Sorriu fracamente. Comprar aquela casa foi o sonho de sua mãe antes de ser derrubada pela doença. Sonho este que Zechs tentou ajudá-la a realizar com os seus trabalhos temporários. Agora era um sonho inútil.

A segunda caixa continha um velho caderno de receitas com páginas amareladas onde havia colado recortes de jornais e fundos de caixas de cereal e outros alimentos com dicas de pratos da cozinha internacional, além de receitas escritas com a letras de Marie. Havia também, dentro da caixa, fotografias antigas de seus avós maternos e paternos, fotos de quando Zechs era criança e adolescente, cartas que seu pai Giovanni recebera de Ana Maria, amiga de infância de Prato, algumas contas antigas e ao fundo um álbum de fotos amarrado com fita de cetim rosa desbotada.

Zechs abriu o álbum, sorrindo ao ver que a primeira foto era de uma Marie no auge de sua juventude e vestida belamente de noiva. Virando a página, a segundo foto era dela com Giovanni trajando um fraque e abraçando a sua recém declarada esposa pela cintura. Mais uma página virada e o sorriso de Marquise sumiu ao ver a fotografia presa na folha. Era Marie, com o seu longo vestido de noiva com detalhes em renda e os cabelos negros caindo em cachos sobre os ombros sob o longo véu que usava, abraçada a uma bela mulher de grandes olhos azuis, pele pálida, cabelos platinados e que usava um longo vestido tomara que caia.

- Rainha Sophia. - disse, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre o rosto da mulher na foto com a sua mãe.

Em um estalo Zechs começou a avançar pelas páginas do álbum. Não havia muitas fotos de Sophia com Marie, mas as poucas que tinham mostravam como as mulheres eram próximas. Assim que terminou, fechou o álbum delicadamente, como se fosse um artefato de extrema preciosidade, e o colocou suavemente sobre a cama, indo em seguida para a terceira caixa.

Essa continha velhos exames médicos, mais contas velhas, papeis sem importância. A quarta caixa fez Zechs sorrir pois nela havia desenhos, vários deles na verdade. Desenhos que o pequeno Zechs fizera com giz de cera e lápis de cor.

Desenhos do sol se pondo atrás dos montes de Prato. Da plantação de uvas, de Marie na cozinha, de Giovanni sob o capô do caminhão tentando ajeitar pela enésima vez o motor velho. Desenho das crianças brincando na praça, desenho do seu velho mestre Piazzo e um desenho ao fundo da caixa que lhe chamou extremamente a atenção.

Diferente das artes mais ao topo e que continham traços mais firmes, indicando o nível de maturidade de seu artista, o único desenho ao fundo da caixa mostrava que este foi feito por uma criança que ainda estava nos anos iniciais de desenvolvimento. Mas, ainda sim, foi mais revelador do que todos os outros. Era uma família de bonecos palitos, com um deles usando um vestido feito de triângulos e o cabelo longo pintado com giz de cera amarelo. O outro era um homem de cabelos marrom e casaco quadrado. Havia um menino também de casaco quadrado e cabelo amarelo e uma outra criança menor que o menino de cabelo marrom e vestido triangular.

Todos no desenho davam as mãos e estavam parados em frente a uma construção enorme feita em linhas tortas e com janelas abóboras e paredes roxas. E, abaixo de cada integrante da família, escrito em uma letra quase incompreensível feita com giz de cera azul estava a mais simples descrição: _mamãe_, _papai_, _relena_ e _eu_. E no canto inferior direito da folha o rabisco da assinatura do artista: _milliardo_.

Zechs ofegou quando viu aquilo. Milliardo era o nome do príncipe desaparecido de Sanc e a sua mãe não teria motivo nenhum para ter um desenho dele se não o conhecesse... Ou se não o criasse como o seu filho a pedido da melhor amiga morta em um ataque militar.

- Hei! Operário! - a voz estridente e o acorde de doer os ouvidos trouxeram Zechs de volta dos seus devaneios somente para ser presenteado com a expressão contrariada no rostinho bonito de Mariméia.

Zechs grunhiu e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

- Sim Mariméia? - viu a menina abrir a boca para corrigi-lo, dizer que era _Lady_ Mariméia, mas um olhar de Zechs a fez mudar rapidamente de ideia. Geralmente ela não era tão suscetível assim a figura de autoridade, mas Marquise não andava em seus melhores dias ultimamente e isto deveria estar refletindo tão intensamente em seu humor que até mesmo a intragável da Mariméia percebeu que não seria uma boa ideia contrariá-lo.

- Você nem ouviu o que eu toquei e está há dez minutos olhando para a parede feito um idiota. - se não fosse pela cláusula no contrato de não causar danos físicos e emocionais a menor... E por que somente ela era a protegida no contrato? E quanto a pobre mente de Zechs e os danos que ela sofria por ter que aguentar aquela peste? Ele deveria receber um bônus pelo esforço.

- E com certeza não devo ter perdido muita coisa, não é mesmo? - respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio que fez Mariméia inflar de ódio. - Além do mais, nosso tempo acabou. - graças a todas as forças divinas desse Universo.

Mariméia apenas bufou e fechou o tampo do piano com um estalo, saindo da cadeira em um pulo e batendo o pé enquanto caminhava em direção a saída.

- Tchau Mariméia. - chamou em deboche devida a completa falta de educação da garota. - Tenha uma boa tarde. Nos vemos amanhã. - a última frase pareceu chamar a atenção da menina que parou de supetão e virou-se para encará-lo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Amanhã e véspera de Natal. - declarou e Zechs a mirou longamente, como se perguntasse: e daí? - Você não pode dar aulas na véspera do Natal. - na verdade ele podia se quisesse quitar o mais rápido possível a dívida que tinha com Khushrenada, mesmo que isso significasse trabalhar nos feriados.

Além do mais, que diferença fazia se era véspera de Natal, o Natal em si ou Ano Novo? Não tinha mais com quem comemorar e preferia ocupar a sua cabeça trabalhando do que lembrando do recente status miserável em que a sua vida se encontrava.

Viu que Mariméia continuava a olhá-lo como se fosse uma criatura que brotou das profundezas da terra e Zechs engoliu uma risada e a vontade de soltar um: "o que foi? Quer saber notícias de casa? Bem, as coisas no inferno andam bem melhores sem você lá", mas se segurou a tempo e no fim somente soltou um longo suspiro.

- Certo, nos vemos daqui a dois dias, melhor para você _princesinha?_ - disse o _princesinha_ em um tom de deboche que Mariméia não captou, se o sorriso presunçoso dela e o fato de que saiu da sala com o nariz empinado fosse alguma indicação.

Zechs suspirou mais uma vez, indo até o banco que Mariméia desocupou e sentando-se pesadamente nele, mirando o tampo envernizado do piano de cauda e o abrindo suavemente. Os seus dedos longos acariciaram as teclas brancas como mármore e logo em seguida repousou sobre algumas delas, as mirando pensativo. Pressionou com a mão direita umas três, formando um acorde que ecoou no salão vazio. Esticou o braço esquerdo e pressionou mais duas, gerando outro acorde. Logo os seus dedos começaram movimentos suaves sobre as teclas, misturando acordes e notas em uma sucessão de ritmos delicados e fazendo uma suave melodia soar por todo o salão.

O som de palmas fez Zechs parar abruptamente e erguer-se do banco em um pulo, voltando os olhos largos para a entrada da sala e vendo Treize recostado no batente da porta. Um rubor subiu pelas bochechas do rapaz que mexeu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra que fosse.

- Nunca ouvi essa sinfonia, de quem é? - perguntou Treize, curioso, desencostando da porta e aproximando-se a passos lentos de Zechs. As bochechas do loiro ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e ele desviou o olhar para as teclas do piano e murmurou algo sob a respiração. - O quê?

- Eu disse que é _Love Story_. - balbuciou e Khushrenada franziu as sobrancelhas, pois nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma ópera com este nome. Vendo a confusão estampada no rosto do homem mais velho e percebendo que mais vermelho o seu rosto não poderia ficar, Zechs esclareceu. - É uma música pop. Sabe, cantora pop, música pop, popular... Para adolescentes. - disse envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça quando Treize riu brevemente.

- E depois diz que _eu_ sou o desconhecedor sobre música.

- Mas é. Stratosvy? Francamente. Piazzo tremia nas bases só de ouvir falar dele. Tocou uma vez com ele para nunca mais. - Treize nada comentou, apenas mirou Zechs longamente.

Ainda achava difícil de acreditar que aquele garoto de roupas baratas, cabelos e desgrenhados tênis gastos tenha tido como mestre Giancarlo Piazzo. Mas, por outro lado, o rapaz não tinha razão para mentir. Zechs não tolerava Treize e fazia questão de dizer isto com todas as letras para o empresário. Portanto, não fazia questão de impressioná-lo com meias verdades e algumas mentiras sobre a sua pessoa.

- E você acha que Piazzo não tremeria nas bases se ouvisse o pupilo dele tocando uma música comercial? - Zechs fez uma careta. Giancarlo com certeza teria uma síncope se visse Zechs tocando mediocridades no momento. Mas se o velho mestre não voltou do além túmulo para atormentá-lo por Marquise estar desperdiçando os seus ensinamentos com Mariméia, não seria agora que o homem retornaria a vida por causa de uma simples música.

- O que seja. Eu preciso ir. - declarou. Ficar muito tempo na presença de Treize o incomodava. Eles poderiam não querer mais esganar um ao outro agora, mas Khushrenada ainda tinha aquele ar superior o rodeando que causava calafrios de irritação em Zechs.

Com isto, o rapaz caminhou até a mesa no salão onde deixara a sua bolsa e casaco quando chegou na mansão depois de vinte minutos de atraso por causa do trânsito caótico de Frankfurt. A temporada das nevascas tinha chegado com tudo e a mídia comemorava dizendo que este ano todos teriam um "Natal branco".

- Mariméia me falou que você havia agendado uma aula para amanhã. - a voz de Treize fez Zechs encolher os ombros e fazer outra careta enquanto vestia o casaco, virando-se lentamente para mirar o homem apoiado no piano.

- Eu já corrigi o meu grande lapso. Nos veremos de novo no dia vinte e seis.

- Eu sei. Eu só achei curioso. Você não comemora o Natal? - Zechs piscou intensamente e lançou um olhar descrente para Treize. Quando foi que eles saíram do ódio mútuo, para a leve animosidade até chegarem ao início hesitante de uma amizade? Só porque Khushrenada o consolou no hospital e depois prestou os seus respeitos no enterro de sua mãe, não dava a ele o direito de achar que podia se tornar íntimo de Zechs.

- Convenhamos... - respondeu o rapaz com amargura. - que este ano eu não tenho nada para comemorar, não é mesmo? - recolheu a sua bolsa, achando que a conversa havia sido encerrada ali e quase pulou de susto quando um minuto depois Treize disse:

- Gostaria de jantar conosco amanhã? - Zechs virou tão rápido sobre os pés que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e foi ao chão.

- O quê?! - soltou em um tom esganiçado e com os olhos largos.

- Nunca é bom ficar sozinho nesta época do ano. É meio... Deprimente. E temo pela sua sanidade.

- Se acha que vou afogar as minhas mágoas em bebida e cortar os pulsos sob o chuveiro a meia noite... - respondeu contrariado e Treize deu um sorriso de escárnio para ele. - não comemore tão cedo pois não lhe darei o prazer de se livrar da minha existência. - Khushrenada riu.

- Claro que não. Papai Noel não seria tão generoso assim comigo.

- Mas como já disse: não tenho porque comemorar o Natal este ano, não é mesmo? - o sorriso presunçoso de Treize não se desfez e ele caminhou até Zechs, parando ao seu lado por um minuto para dizer:

- Sorte sua que os Khushrenada são judeus, não é mesmo? - e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios por ter mais uma vez chocado Marquise, ele seguiu em direção a saída do salão. - Amanhã as 19:00 horas. Não se atrase. - e partiu, deixando um Zechs de olhos largos e rosto rubro para trás.

Treize havia sussurrado no ouvido de Marquise que não comemorava o Natal, deixando o seu hálito quente roçar na pele da nuca do rapaz a ponto de fazer um arrepio descer pela espinha do loiro e deixá-lo se perguntando por minutos o que, afinal, tinha acontecido ali.

* * *

_*Título retirado da música "Ego" da Beyoncé, porque a cena final entre Treize e Zechs me lembrou algumas partes da música. _


End file.
